


2 Alice and Terry & Global Risk Management and Protection: The Beirut Problem.

by Mariahtessjojasper



Category: proof of life movie 2000, wedding guest movie 2018
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper
Summary: 29/61/0, 29/62, This follows the previous sequel. Proof Sequel II.   Terry and Alice after their marriage.  Their lives together and Dino and Terry's life with their 'Shop,' Global Risk Management and Protection (GRAMPS).  Continues the story from after Terry and Dino free the kids in North Korea.  They are asked by Downing Street to investigate a bombing in Lebanon. Two Global operatives are shot. One dies. A royal relative of one of Dino and Terry's partners disappears and a ransom note is sent.  The two things may be related. A further complication is one of their operatives has been sleeping with an FBI agent but also romancing a Pakistani girl who was involved in a hijacking and got away. If I could hire the cast it would be Russel Crowe, Meg Ryan, Cameron Diaz, David Caruso. Others to TBA.





	1. June 9 GRAMPS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [russell crowe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=russell+crowe).



June 9.

Terry and Alice are sailing north off the California coast. Sunny. Crisp air. Calm sea, a little wind. They sit on benches on each side of the helm, leaning back against cushions, facing the bow. Alice has wine. Terry gin. Terry gets up and makes an adjustment to a sail or to the helm every once in awhile.  
Alice: You’re happy aren't you?  
Terry: Yes.  
Alice: Tell me how did you and Dino start The Shop?  
Terry: Dino's idea. Dino went back to New York. He had a place there. I went back to London. He called, he convinced me he was serious. We had some money. I had a place in Notting Hill I'd gotten from the divorce. No encumbrances. Dino had some savings but we needed more capital to get through the first year or two. I contacted a man I knew a rich lord.  
Alice A rich lord? Really?  
Terry: You Americans you don't get nobility.  
Alice: We don't. We understand rich though.  
Terry: I contacted Lord Belford. I’d been involved in rescuing his sister a few years before when I was at Luthan. He said if I ever needed anything to call him. I didn’t expect him to come in on the deal but I thought he might know someone who would invest with me and Dino.  
Alice: You asked a client for money but you wouldn’t consider an affair with me.  
Terry: I didn’t ask him for money. Not directly. I told him what we were doing and I asked if he knew anyone who would invest. And you say that about an affair but I’m not sure you would have said yes if I’d asked. I like to think you wouldn’t have been unfaithful to Peter.  
Alice: Even with you?  
Terry: Even with me. Come on Alice, from the beginning it was marriage I wanted with you. Anyway, with Belton I’d left Luthan. Didn’t seem a conflict. I knew we'd need startup money. I’d known Dino a long time, had worked with him. Knew we could work together. But neither of us had any real business expertise. Belton agreed to talk. I told Dino I thought we maybe had start-up money and he flew to London.  
Alice: Just like that.  
Terry: So Dino and I are sitting there and Lord Belton walks in. Rumpled, needs a shave, different colored socks. He doesn’t impress Dino but I know the guy is worth £700 million. He tells us he likes the idea and he’ll put up whatever money we need. He’ll loan it to the firm we create and the firm can pay him back As slowly as we need to but he wants in. Likes the idea. 007 in his imagination. He wants to be 1/4 partner. But he has a condition. Another partner.  
Alice: He puts up the money, you and Dino have the expertise, what is the 4th partner for?  
Terry: Money management. Lord Belton, his name is Russell Henry Cavendish Andrews the 4th or 5th or something. Goes by Andy, he says he wants to put in as a money person but he wants to be a partner too. And for him to do it he wants a fourth partner. He insists on this 4th partner.  
Terry: He calls her Margaret the Honey Badger. Lady Everly, Margaret Honeywell.  
Alice: Margaret Honey-badger?  
Terry: Her name is Margaret Townsend Honeywell. But he called her Margaret Honey Badger. To her face he calls her Marge-honey. Or just Honey.  
Alice: I'm sure she loves that.  
Terry: Nobility.  
He shrugs.  
Alice: Why didn't you tell me we were partners with a lord.  
Alice: Am I a partner?  
Terry:You are a partner by marriage. I guess I need to put something specific in place in writing now. Right now you might have to depend on the kindness of Dino and Lord Belton and The Honey Badger for my share.  
Alice: Don't you think you should have told me?  
Terry: Well I'm telling you now  
Alice: Do I have to courtesy?  
Terry: Only to the Queen  
Alice: Am I going to meet the Queen?  
Terry: You might.  
Alice: Are you really a sir. At the wedding your Turkish friend  
Terry: Hakan. Hakan Tilki  
Alice: Hakan said you are a sir. Sir Terry he called you and then he laughed. Are you really a sir?  
Terry: I am really a sir. Most people call it a knight.  
Alice: You've been knighted?  
Terry: I have.  
Alice: For what.  
Terry: Can't tell you. Between me and my queen. A service she appreciated.  
Alice: Now that I know, do I have to courtesy to you.  
He laughs.  
Terry: Of course you do.  
Alice: I could have had a lord at my wedding?  
Terry: You could have. You had a knight at your wedding.  
Alice: You?  
Terry: Me.  
Alice: Why didn't you Sir Knight invite this lord.  
Terry: I did. Lord and Lady Belton. And the Honey-badger. Lady Everly.  
Alice: They didn't come. Cause we are commoners?  
Terry: No of course not. They were in Geneva. Lady Belton has cancer. Grace. She's getting some experimental treatment. Honey-badger is her closest friend. Grace and Honey went to school together.  
Alice: That's terrible. The cancer. I'll like him. Them. They chose what she needed.  
Terry: I would do the same.  
Alice: Honey-Badger though. A partner.  
Alice: So soldiers like making up names? Lords too?  
Terry: Guys. Guy thing. Yeah guys give each other names. Call signs, code signs. Soldiers, cops, rugby teams they give each other names.  
Alice: Like in Top Gun.  
Terry: Yeah.  
Alice: Do you have a call sign? Does Dino? Are you like Maverick? Is he Goose?  
Terry: Yeah, something like that. Dino wouldn't be Goose. He's be Jester or Iceman.  
Alice: So what’s your call sign?  
Terry: I’ve had a few.  
Alice: Tell me one.  
Terry: The guys my guys right now call me Overlord.  
Alice: Overlord?  
Terry: It’s a joke. Went downstairs one day, after I was knighted, number in front of my parking space was gone and there was a sign up that said “Overlord”. I took it down. Guys said “Hey Terry why’d you put up that sign, aren’t we bowing and scraping enough." Next day the sign was back up. I took it down again. The guys claimed they were taking it down and I was putting it up. Fuck 'em. They want Overlord they get Overlord. You’ll see. The last time I as in London they had put up a sign at my parking place that said Overlord Parking Only. They like to screw around. Gotta keep em busy or they find deviant ways to entertain themselves.  
Alice: Do all your guys have these names?  
Terry: Most. They’re useful when you don’t want to use names on calls, when you think someone might be listening and they’re fun.  
Alice: Can I have a name?  
Terry: Sure we’ll think of one for you. Or they’ll give you one. You may have one already. Check with Dino, he’ll know. Or Honey. Or Gemma. You may not like the name.They can be wickedly funny, even cruel.  
Alice: Are Honey-Badger and the Lord still partners. Does Lord Belton have a name?  
Terry: Dino calls him Hot Socks.  
Alice: Cause of the mismatched socks.  
Alice: Does he know?  
Terry: Dino shortened it to HS. Andy thinks it stands for Hot Shot. And Andy is a good marksman.  
ALice: Guess that works. Could have gone with MS for Mismatched Socks.  
Terry: Yeah. We could have bought Andy out, kind of wanted to, but he likes being part of it. So does she. Their walk on the wild side. Her we need though. Can’t ever lose her. Margaret Honey has degrees from London School of Economics. She is a lady, titled but poor. Had to support herself. Could have lived off Lord and Lady Belton. They wouldn't have minded a bit. She's like family to Lady Belton. Not Honey’s style. Andy trusted her. We do too now. She is part of the reason we've done so well. She keeps a stranglehold on the finances. Knows where ever penny goes. We could do without him, but we couldn’t do without her. Gemma manages us, me and Dino and our operations but Honey-badger manages the business. Don't know what we'd do if she wanted to retire. Andy put her in place and he was right. Trusted her to set things up. Set prices. Review contracts. He trusted her to make a budget and keep us on it.  
Alice: Andy joined up because you rescued his sister.  
Terry: Because I rescued his sister. Because I could rescue his sister.  
Alice: I never read anything about it.  
Terry: No one did. Sometimes that is the point.  
Alice: So you get your money, you get a CFO and then what?  
Terry: A name. We had to have a name.  
Alice: A name. Of course a name.  
Alice: A name that says what you wish your firm to be.  
Terry: So we wanted to be international. We plan to do K & R. Don't mind a little protection nice bread and butter stuff. So between us we come up with global risk management and protection. G R M A P  
Alice: Gramp?  
Terry: I thought it would be pronounced GRRRR MAP. Military guys they like those letter word things. But it didn't go that way. Nobody ever called us GRRR MAP. Unfortunately people naturally rearrange the letters, just like you did, even add an “s”. Most of our guys refer to it that way. Say things like yeah we're working for GRAMPS. Dino hates it. Won’t allow it said in his presence, still. At first we didn’t know. Margaret-Honey told us. Cracked her up. Still laughs a little every time she says it. Dino thought it would hurt our image. But doesn't seem to. Hasn’t so far. A rose by any other name maybe. Maybe even something reassuring about it. Like we're a wise kindly grandfather. Our guys calling it that for years. And it stayed kind of an inside joke. And I guess now we are actually kind of Grandpa age. Dino’s banker daughter has a child. Henry could be a dad, which would make me a grandfather. Of course Henry he says he's not ready yet.  
Alice: So I’m now a Gramps wife.  
Terry: Dino and I still just call it The Shop. All Dino will call it. Or just Global. Mostly Global.  
Alice: I rather like GRAMPS. So a name then what.  
Terry: Offices. Andy had a place in a nice building in London, knew someone with a building in a good location in New York with empty space. So Margaret-Honey and I set up in London and Dino set up in New York. Honey-badger set up a New York staff for Dino. Margaret hired secretaries staff, admin assistants, accountants, actuaries, legal counsel for both places. Dino and I found the guys. Or they found us.  
Alice: And girls?  
Terry: And some girls. We decided on being operatives and insurers. Like some insurers include fire but not flood, we were strictly protection, kidnapping and ransom. We also got people out of places they didn’t want to be. Rescue.  
Alice: And rendition. Rendition right?  
Terry: We tried not to do that. Special circumstances only. Rescues more often.  
Alice: Shouldn't you have put that in the name. Rescue. It’s a pretty big deal. You rescued Peter. The kids.  
Terry: The kids rescued themselves, I just picked them up.  
Alice: You rescued them. They believe you rescued them.  
Terry: Istanbul was a rescue. No ransom. Not a rendition.  
Alice: So this is what you do now. Because of me.  
Terry: Owe it all to those blue eyes.  
Alice: So I worried I gave you nothing, but my irresistible blue eyes gave you your shop, gave you and Dino GRAMPs. Do they ever add anything a word for the “s”?  
Terry: I’ve heard they add shit.  
Alice: They add shit? They add nothing?  
Terry: They call it Global Risk Management and Protection and Shit  
Alice laughs.  
Terry: Most are military guys, a few police. That's the way they like to talk. We also have a couple of accountants. Intelligence a couple. A nurse.  
Alice: You have trouble recruiting?  
Terry: Barely recruit at all. More applicants than we need. We worried with video games, drones, no real soldiers left, no decent operatives being trained, but guys and some girls like action, and governments train them. Still situations where live operators are needed. Fewer, but better. Expensive training, state of the art, everything, guns, knives, martial arts, explosives, languages, surveillance and then they get out. Serve their time and want to use what they know for a bigger check. Only a few options for them. Police, security, mercenaries or change professions. Or us. Or places like us. We want them, the best of them. They tell each other. Go see GRAMPS. Maybe you can get in with GRAMPS. Yeah I’m talking to GRAMPS.  
Alice: It is kind of cute.  
Terry: Cute.  
Alice: Gramps? Does that make me GRAMs? Mother or grandmother to The Shop. Let's see that would be Global Rescuing and Mothering and Shit. Or Grandmother Rescuing and Management.  
Terry laughs: I guess it would.  
Alice: Don't see Mac being a GRAM?  
Terry: No.

They sail along for awhile. Alice goes below and makes sandwiches for lunch.  
Some dolphins swim alongside.  
Alice: Where are we?  
Terry: Off the coast of Santa Barbara. Call Nick. See if he's there.  
Alice calls.  
Nick: Hi Mom. Where are you?  
Alice: Off the coast of Santa Barbara. We thought maybe you'd come down to the marina and have dinner with us.  
Nick: I'm actually at home Mom. I've been coming home weekends. Meeting with my climbing club. Want to be in good shape for Africa. Terry and Dino gave Jenna time off. Jenna is going, Mom. She is the coolest girl I've ever known. When will you be home.?  
Alice: Here's Terry.  
Terry: About five days. Maybe a little more. We’re stopping at night. Might spend a day or two ashore. We'll sail from here to a little south of Point Conception – good harbor there I'm told. Then to Moro Bay. A night there. Then Santa Cruz one night. Then Half Moon Bay a night. Then up the coast to the Golden Gate. I've got a slip in San Mateo I can use for a couple of months. Your mom's been a good sailor and a good sport. I asked a lot of her this trip. She's ready to be on dry land for awhile.  
Alice: I want dry land. And a shower with unending hot water.  
Nick: I thought you just jumped over the side and swam around in the sea instead of showers.  
Terry: Your mom is not really ready for that.  
Nick: Okay. I'll see you in a few days.

Alice is sitting on the bow. Terry brings wine. Comes and sits beside her.  
Alice: I could stand up and you could stand behind me like we were on the Titanic.  
Terry: Bad luck to mention the Titanic on a boat.  
Alice: Oh I'm sorry. I take it back. God, like calling Macbeth Macbeth.  
Terry: What? Calling Macbeth Macbeth?  
Alice: Yeah actors call it The Scottish play. Saying the name in a theater supposed to be bad luck.  
Terry I didn't know that.  
Alice: How did you get the beach house? You don't mind selling it?  
Terry: Maybe will sell it to Henry if he wants it. Give him a place to go. Keep a boat.  
Alice: That would be nice. How'd you end up in St. Augustine?

  
Terry: Fifteen years ago Dino decided to buy a place near his mom so he and sister would have a place to stay when they visited the mom. I was with him while he was looking at places. Realtor showed him the beach house. He didn't like it. But for me, place felt like home. John Denver song - don't even know what the song is but a line says "Coming home to a place I'd never been before." That's how it felt. Bought it on the spot. I bought it that day. Had never spent any time in Florida. Figured I’d buy a little boat, knew Florida weather good all year. Spend my time off there. Thought I could sail, teach Henry to really sail. He was 19 by then, in college but I knew he’d sailed a little. Loved getting away there. How'd you know, I’d be there.  
Alice: Some interview Dino gave. Your website showed the boat. Dino said in the interview you both spent part of the winter in Florida. I just called there pretended I had a sailboat part that you ordered a custom piece and there was a specification we couldn't make out. That our shop had to talk to you were you there. Yes you were. I said we’d call back.  
Terry: Protocol break need to talk to Gemma on that.  
Alice: It wasn’t Gemma. Some office temp maybe.  
Alice: What happens to Gemma if you close St. Augustine. Her girlfriend is there.  
Terry: Her wife is there.  
Alice: Her wife is there.

Terry: Dino and I are going to meet with Gemma, Jenna and Paul and see what they want to do. Parliament. Pretty sure Jenna and Paul will just come wherever Dino and I go. Paul is dating someone, but like a lot of pilots, he can live where he wants. Jenna, well you know Jenna.  
Alice: You say that. Parliament. What does that mean?  
Terry: From The Regiment. It means ask every guy what he thinks.  
Alice: Like Parliament, government.  
Terry: Yes in The Regiment on an operation it was usually 6 guys. Sometimes when you are going to lead an operation you ask every guy for an opinion, thoughts, feelings. Don't do it unless you are willing to listen.  
Alice: Dino says it to you like it's a question. Parliament? Lots of times you say no.  
Terry: I only ask for Parliament if I'm willing to listen.  
Alice: Can I say it?  
Terry: Why would you say it?  
Alice: If I want opinions.  
Terry: Don't see why not.  
Alice: You're going to have a parliament with Jenna and Paul and Gemma.  
Terry: Yeah  
Alice: They aren't partners or anything.  
Terry: No but they are important to me and Dino.  
Alice: Jenna is important to a lot of people.  
Terry: She is. I think Henry is interested in her now too.  
Alice: No.  
Terry: Yep.  
Alice: Are you and Dino going to hire Babbitt?  
Terry: We are talking about it. We could use him. Mac has encouraged us to bring him in. He would be a good liaison with the State Department and those other government places. Need to vet him.  
Alice: He tried to arrest me. Dino can't stand him.  
Terry: Nah. Dino thinks he's okay. You enjoyed Dino and I threatening him.  
Alice: I did. Liked feeling protected.  
Alice: So now what?  
Terry: I’ll see what Dino says and Honey but I think just London and San Francisco. Maybe something small in DC. Brick and mortar useful but not the same. Need places for some staff and conference rooms for some things but the Fairmont worked fine. Mostly we need to be able to get our guys where they need to be fast. We have a farm in Virginia we use for staging and training sometimes.  
Alice: You have a farm too?  
Terry: Dino bought it. It’s owned by the firm. We do some training there. I don't go there very often.  
Alice: I'd like to see it. Horses and cows and chickens.  
Terry: Yeah. Functioning organic farm. Other people run it.  
Alice: And then sometimes you and Dino and your guys go there and run around with guns and RPGs and explosives and shoot and blow things up?  
Terry: Yeah. It’s fun to blow things up. But more often we set up mock-ups of buildings someone is going to have to go into.

Alice: So St. Augustine closes. You and Dino move to The Bay Area?  
Terry: Yeah, we get a little more office space. Bring in Gemma if we can persuade her. Dino and I don't do much field work, any more, we mostly do meet and greet. Reassure. We are a presence when needed. Reassure the muckety-mucks and the stressed executives and families. Coordinate things.  
Alice: Like with the kids. Cherie and Pietro and Noah. However you now will scrupulously avoid situations where you might get stabbed.  
Terry: I will. Most of the time yes. Our guys are the ones who put themselves in harm's way now.  
Alice: And you got stabbed on my account.  
Terry: Indeed I did. And you should not forget that.  
Kisses her.  
Alice:Lots of changes for you.  
Terry: New wife, new life.  
Alice: New husband, new .. Uh what rhymes with husband?  
Terry: Nothing rhymes with husband.  
Alice: How about spouse. New spouse new house?  
Terry: Works for me.  
Alice: But you love your beach house. You don’t want to keep the Florida house.  
Terry: No I’m ready to move on. Maybe Henry will want it. Or even Nick. Like a den in our new place for the stuff from my bookshelves, though.

The sail up the rest of the coast is uneventful. The weather is good. Alice almost gets seasick once when the sea is choppy one morning. First time. But she takes Dramamine and sleeps for 6 hours. Then she's ok. Terry spends time on the phone. He has the satellite phone. He has arranged the slip in San Mateo but is working on joining a club in Tiburon.


	2. June 16:Always wanted another son

June 16

Nick is at the house when they arrive. He has his car parked in the street, the garage open, and camping and climbing gear spread out all over the garage floor. Angela and Pietro are there sitting inside the garage in beach chairs. Angela sees Terry and runs to him puts her arms around him, hugs him.  
Angela: Oh Captain Thorne. Oh Captain Thorne.  
She stops then. She can’t seem to think of anything else to say.  
Terry: It's good to see you Angela.  
Nods to Pietro and Nick.  
Terry: Hey mates.  
Nick: I’ll get your bags.  
Terry throws him the keys.  
He and Pietro go to the car and get the bags.  
Angela: I’ll help with the bags.  
Pietro: We got it.  
Pietro: Angela, you should call Noah and your parents tell them they're back.  
Alice: Don't call Noah.  
Nick: Mom, he's a good guy. He'd be hurt if we didn’t call  
Terry: Call Noah.  
Terry looks steadily at Alice.  
Alice: You are daring me.  
Terry: I am daring you.  
Alice: Okay call him. Call Noah. Terry wants you to call him.  
Terry smiles.  
Terry: Call Noah Angela.  
Angela. Okay Captain Thorne.  
Alice: There are boat showers and land showers and there is no comparison.  
Terry: You mother is a pretty good sailor. But she is basically a land girl.  
Nick: She didn't fall in love with the sea?  
Terry: She did not.  
Angela from her phone: Can you two have dinner with my parents tomorrow night.   
Terry: Ask them to make it the day after.   
Angela: She says that's fine. 7pm. Day after. My mom wants to cook.  
Terry: Sounds good. we’ll be there.  
Angela hangs up.  
Alice: Were you going to ask me?   
Terry: Angela please call your parents back and tell them I have to discuss it with my wife before I can say yes.  
Alice: Don't call back.  
Alice goes through the garage door into the house. They hear her stomp up the stairs to the bedroom and slam the door.  
They hear the shower running. 

*

Pietro and Angela have gone. Nick and Terry are in the kitchen. Nick takes out a beer offers it to Terry. Terry takes it. Nick takes one for himself.  
Nick: Mind if we go back out to the garage?  
Terry: That’s fine.  
They go back out to the garage.Terry takes the chair Pietro had. Nick leans against the garage door frame.  
Terry: Everything in place for Kilimanjaro?  
Nick:Yeah thanks for letting Jenna go. It’s not much of a climb for her but I’m trying to get her to commit to the Seven Summits. But she says Everest is a garbage dump and the South Pole is freezing. She doesn’t see the point, but she’s competitive. Hoping she won’t be able to resist.  
Terry: If I had to climb with someone I wouldn’t mind climbing with Jenna.  
Nick: I know you love my mom, but where you and Jenna ever you know?  
Terry: No. I thought about it a little you know there is something about her. Even Angela’s dad felt it.  
Nick:Yeah Angela’s mom gets a funny look when you bring up Jenna’s name.  
Nick: What about Mr. Deane? We’re they a couple?  
Terry: I can't say if they were involved. If they were, it was never out in the open. And once we hired her, which was pretty soon after they met, I know they weren't involved. He would never cross that line. He seems like a wild guy but about work the guy is scrupulous, better than me.  
Nick:You fell in love with my mom when she was married to my dad, didn’t you?  
Terry pauses.   
Nick: I'm a big boy. I get these things happen.  
Terry: Yeah I did.   
Nick: It’s kind of weird to think about.  
Terry She just represented everything I was missing then. She was faithful to your dad.  
Nick: You love who you love.  
Terry: One of my guys fell in love with a woman he was supposed to kidnap, a woman he did kidnap.  
Nick What happened?  
Terry: They have a two year old. They are married. They live over in Berkeley. He's probably the happiest guy I know.   
Nick: I love Jenna. I know she doesn’t love me. Not Noah either. Has she ever been with anyone. I mean been a real couple? Like lived with anyone?  
Terry: Not that I know of.  
Nick: Jenna said you want to move here to the Bay Area.  
Terry: Yeah, I think so.  
Nick: Are you going sell this house.   
Terry: Your mom and I are talking about it. I have a place in London and the beach house. Your mom has this place. I need to keep a place in London but could get something smaller. Or sell it to The Shop. It’s a nice place. View of the Thames. You’re welcome to use it. We probably will have to consolidate. We’ll need money for a place in Tiburon. You have feelings about it?  
Nick: Yeah kind of like her to keep this place for a while longer. I feel close to my dad here.  
Terry: Sure we can keep this for awhile but like I said, your mother and I are going to want to be in Tiburon.  
Nick: Just a little longer. If my mom moves out I guess it would feel different. I mean it’s too big a place for me by myself. But right now all my climbing gear is here. It would be a lot if work to move it all and well to even find a place to move it to.  
Terry: Look everything is going to take time. You’ll always have a home with us Nick. Wherever we are. And we’ll make space in Tiburon for all your climbing gear. Probably won't do anything for 6 months to a year.  
Nick: Yeah. Okay. I’m doing Kilimanjaro this year, next summer not sure. I’ve done Denali. I climbed Denali when I was 17.  
Terry: Your mother told me. I was impressed.   
Nick: Ah don’t be. All the guys I was with were real experienced. I felt like a mascot.  
Terry: I don’t think there are mascots on Denali.  
Terry: Which 7 are you going to climb?  
Nick: Aconcagua, Kilimanjaro, Elbrus, Vinson, Kosciuszko, finally Everest. It's called the Bass and Wells list.  
Terry: So you've got Denali and you'll have Kilimanjaro. Then where?  
Nick: Not sure. I told Jenna, I'd climb Denali again if she wants to do The Seven. If not, I'm not sure. I'll check in my climbing club and with sister clubs to see who has something going. I'm good at saving money and my mom said she'd help. I hope that is still okay.  
Terry: Of course it's okay.  
Nick: And I plan to take the year after next off. Well, just wait tables or something.   
Terry: Then what?  
Nick: Be an engineer I guess.   
Terry: So you hope Jenna will get on board your seven summits plan.   
Nick: Yeah  
Terry: I've been to Everest base camp a couple of times. Had a friend who had summited twice. Another friend who summited three times. She runs an ashram in Kathmandu now. You’d like her. She’s a lot like Jenna.   
Nick: They don’t climb any more?  
Terry: One does. The other died in a fall on K2.   
Nick: Does my mom know?  
Terry: Might have failed to mention it.  
Nick: Appreciate it if you could continue to fail to mention it.  
Terry: He was also a friend of Dino's. Might come up at a time when I have no control over the conversation. But I won’t bring it up  
Nick: Thanks. She worries.  
Terry:That's what moms do. When you do Everest, your mom and I will come spend a few days at base camp.  
Nick: Yeah?  
Terry: Yeah.  
Terry: It's like the Panama Canal. Everest something to see. Shouldn't miss the chance.  
Nick: Yeah I'd like to sail through the Canal sometime.  
Terry: I'm sure we can arrange it. Henry's been wanting to go. I have my eye on a new sailboat. Have to go get it in Sweden.  
Nick: What kind?  
Terry: Hallberg-Rassy. It's good for sailing in the ocean. Made in Sweden.  
Nick: You think you'll get my mom to sail around the world.  
Terry: Haven't given up hope yet. Gonna try for California to Hawaii next year.   
Nick: Good luck. I say get the boat with the best shower. Or maybe a luxurious salt water tub.  
Terry: Good advice.  
Nick does something with his phone. Looks at his phone.  
Nick: Terry, those things those Hallbergs cost $300,000.  
Terry: The one I want is a little more, but they are very good boats. Want your mom to be comfortable.  
Nick: They better be for that price. So what, you'd sail across the Atlantic and then through the Canal again?  
Terry: Atlantic is a challenge. Canal is easy. Wanna come? Probably gonna ask Henry too.  
Nick: Not my mom?  
Terry: Not across the Atlantic just yet.  
Nick: Is your son a good sailor.  
Terry: As good as me now. Maybe better.  
Nick: Yeah I'd like that. I'd like to sail with you and Henry. I'd like to sail the canal. Atlantic is a little scary.  
Terry: Well let me see what I can put together.  
Nick: I'm an only child. I had an older sister but she died in Africa before she was even born. I have always felt someone was missing. Like I could feel her absence. It's nice that you have a son. I won't bug him or anything but it feels, well it's nice. Kind of like getting a brother.   
Terry: He's an only child too. I'm sure he'll feel the same way.   
Noah pulls up in front in a red BMW convertible. Gets out. Walks up to the garage.  
Terry: Nice car.  
Noah: It’s junk. I hate this car. My parents gave it to me. It was my show-off sister's car. She got a Tesla. I’m getting rid of it as soon as I can. You want it?  
Terry: I drive an old Land Rover in Florida. Like it just fine. Have a Ford Explorer in London. Bullet proof engine. And a Bentley. It's my show-off car. Don't need a hot sporty BMW for any reason I can think of right now. What are you going to get instead? Your own Tesla?  
Nick: A Citroen.  
Terry: Do the French make those any more?  
Noah: Peugeot bought them. I want a '70 or a '72, in there. I'll get it restored. I found one, the perfect one last year. Completely restored.  
Terry: How much?  
Nick: $250,000.  
Terry: Expensive car to have on the road. You have that kind of money to put in a car?  
Noah:Have you ever ridden in one.  
Terry: Nope.  
Noah: My grandfather, my mom's dad is French. They say I’m like him. That family is the money. My trust fund is from them. I can get money when I want it. Well my grandfather is dead now. Dad has some money too his family but not like my mom's family. Her father had one. A Citroen. Perfect condition. We used to drive around in it. They said he was eccentric. But he was just smarter than other people. He knew stuff just knew. He knew Citroen was superior. The way they ride is so cool. Like magic on the road. They are great cars. I’m just keeping this piece of junk til I can find one.  
Nick: Aren't you going to England next year?  
Noah: Probably, since you stole my girlfriend.

Nick: Nobody stole your girlfriend. Jenna doesn’t belong to either of us. She belongs to herself. She can't be stolen. She does what she wants. She chooses who to see.   
Noah: Not my fault she thinks mountain climbing is sexier than magic tricks.  
Terry: My exit mates.  
Terry goes in the house. Alice is coming down the stairs.  
Alice: We are married. We are in my house. Our house I guess now. God, Terry, what do we do next?  
Terry: Two years ago we were involved in a hijacking here.  
Alice: That was you?  
Terry: That was Global. Part of it was Global.   
Alice: GRAMPS.  
Terry: One of our guys' wives was on that plane. She was 4 months pregnant. To calm him down, my head guy here the ex CIA guy said just take it bird by bird buddy, just take it bird by bird.   
Alice laughs.  
Alice: That's Annie Lamott. Mac and I love her. And we love that story.  
Terry: We are just gonna take it bird by bird Alice. Just bird by bird. 


	3. June 18 Not Tom but willing to Sail

June 18

Terry and Alice are at the Wyatts. It’s after dinner. Terry and Alice brought Ice Wine. They are all out in the back yard by the pool. Tom has turned on the three big outdoor heaters there. Cherie has the wine on a tray with glasses. She pours, hands the glasses around. Terry and Tom are sitting on lounges. Tom on the two person one, leaving room for Cherie. Alice is sitting on the side of the pool dangling her feet in the water. Splashing softly. Cherie sits down on the lounge next to Tom.  
Alice: On the water, the boat is moving all the time. You feel it under the boat. This huge liquid thing. But after all that time, I kind of miss the movement. There’s something about it.  
Tom: So where next Terry?  
Terry: Hawaii next. But I’m thinking of a new boat before that trip.  
Tom: Bigger?  
Terry: No about the same size. Easy to shortsail - sail alone. People sail alone, even race bigger boats, sometime 60 footers. But I like something under 40 for short sailing. Just more luxury for Alice and better for blue water. Oceans.  
Tom: Oceans. Big deep oceans.  
Alice: No. I don’t need a different boat. I’m barely used to this one.  
Cherie: Are you coming out here. To San Francisco.  
Terry: Think so. We started with offices in London and New York. Then Dino and I each bought places sort of vacation places in St Augustine. Me to sail, but Dino to be near his mom. Gradually we spent more time there. Opened a little satellite office we could use. London office staffed up and run by one of our partners. We got a manager for New York five years ago. So Dino and I could be in Florida 5-6 months at a time. I like winters there. Lots of sailing time. Dino’s mom was sick then and she died a couple of years ago but we both had kind of settled in there. We were getting more business on the West Coast and we decided three years ago to open an office here. About the time we were getting things in place, we got involved in a hijacking here  
Cherie: That was you?  
Terry: Partly us. The pregnant wife of one of our guys was a passenger on the plane. We look after our guys, so we got involved. Dino knew people. The guy we were putting in place to manage our office here knew people. I wasn’t thinking of moving out here then. Just opening the office and staffing it. Dino wasn’t either. He was happy in Florida.  
Cherie: The hijackers got away didn’t they?  
Terry: There were four kids 19, 18 year olds, a brother and a sister from Pakistan, and two brothers from Syria. The boys were drop outs from college, the girl was trying to take care of her brother. Also two men mid 40s we think. The FBI knows where all the kids are but the two men and their handlers they all did get away. I’d like to find them. Took them endangering the wife of one of my guys pretty personally. One man recruited the kids. The other one was on the plane and he was on the phone with outside handlers. Like Mumbai. The kids told the FBI the man - they call him the 5th man - wanted to blow the plane up. We don’t know why he didn’t blow the plane. Maybe the explosives weren’t on the plane as planned. Or they were there but they didn’t explode. We don’t think the Cubans took explosives off - we have intelligence that says they didn’t, but we aren’t positive. When BA got the plane back there were no explosives and no traces of explosives. MI6 had people go over every millimeter. Still, it is possible some were on the plane. Or on the 5th man’s person. We just don’t know. And the hijacker kids don’t know. But yeah the recruiter and the man on the plane and the handlers are all still out there. And my guess is it went well enough they will try again. My guy won’t let his wife and little daughter fly commercial any more. He says only a matter of time.  
Tom: And you’d like to find them.  
Terry: Yeah we would. A lot of people would. Somebody better find them. Before they try it again.  
Cherie: Why haven’t they arrested the kids, tried them?  
Terry: The brother and sister went back to Pakistan. Some Pakistanis proud of them. Willing to let FBI talk to them but wouldn’t extradite them. The other two kids are Syrian. Not sure what happened with them. FBI not really interested in the kids. Dumb boys. The girl, the sister is smart. Was doing well academically. And they didn’t know much. FBI sees bigger downside to arrest and trial than just keeping kids as resources. For now at least. The girl was very protective of my guy‘s wife. Wife believes the girl hijacker, she called herself Zala would have given her life to protect her and the baby.  
Cherie: You have an interesting life Terry.  
Cherie: Tom wants to join Global, work for you.  
Terry: He’s a good man. I’d like to have you Tom. Dino feels the same.  
Cherie: You can’t have him. I won’t let him. Come on, you were nearly killed, Terry.  
Terry: I wasn’t nearly killed. Got stabbed, cut up my muscle a little.  
Cherie: Tom liked it too much. Have wondered if he put Angela up to it so he could play GI Joe.  
Tom: Sure I did. Planned Sarah’s death too.  
Terry: How are the Gills?  
Tom: House for sale. Moving back to Idaho. Both went to college out here but her family’s there. His in Montana or one of the Dakotas I think. Anastasia told us, they don’t want to be here anymore. Had services here for Sarah but had her body sent back. She was interred in a cemetery in Boise, or near Boise. So they can visit. Anastasia is leaving in a couple weeks. Her husband, as soon as the house is sold. They‘ll stay with family til they can get on their feet.  
Terry: I’m sorry we couldn't save Sarah.  
They are quiet for awhile. Alice splashes a little.  
Tom: Now what you two?  
Terry: I’m going to London for a few days.  
Alice: You are?  
Terry: Uh I guess I should have mentioned it.  
Alice: You don’t know how to be married. The basics.  
Terry: I thought I’d been doing pretty well. Might have slipped up here a little. Uh I’ve got to go to London.  
Alice: When?  
Terry: Uh day after tomorrow.  
Alice: Were you going to tell me or I would just wake up to an empty bed and have to use some psychic power to know where you’d gone?  
Terry: Sorry. Yeah, sorry. I should have told you. I’m not used to including anyone in my planning.  
Alice: Well get used to it.  
Alice glares at him.  
Tom smiling: Always a little period of adjustment.  
Cherie: So what’s the story with this wine you brought us. It’s good.  
Terry and Alice tell the Ice Wine story. Tom shows Cherie a picture of the Hallberg-Rassy.  
Cherie: $300,000? Jeez Terry. But hey, we’ll sail to Hawaii with you. I love sailing. Tom is part fish. He could probably swim it.  
Alice: I may ask Paul to fly me there and just meet you all.  
Terry: No you won’t. I’m buying this boat for you and you are going to enjoy it.   
Cherie: How’s Dino is he still with the lawyer?  
Alice: Still with. She has property in Marin on the coast. Bolinas. 11 acres.  
Cherie: Are you all coming here? To live. Dino and the lawyer too.  
Terry: Beginning to look like it.  
Cherie: Tom cannot work for you.  
Terry: Okay.

*

Terry and Alice are in Alice’s living room. Terry is lying on the couch. Alice in a chair across from him. The gas fireplace is on low.  
Nick comes in.  
Nick: You two look cozy. How was dinner? Did you hire Tom?  
Terry: We are cozy. Dinner was fine. And Cherie won’t let me hire Tom. When are you going back to school?  
Nick: Tomorrow some time.  
Terry: I have to go to London for a few days. I thought it might be nice if you were here with your mom.  
Nick: I have exams next week, can’t miss, then I’m off for the summer. Could be back Thursday night or Friday morning.  
Alice: Terry, I lived here two years by myself. I can stay alone. And why didn’t you invite me to London anyway?  
Terry looks blankly at Alice.  
Terry: I don’t know why I didn’t. I didn’t think of it.  
Alice: We’ve spent most every day together, Florida, ~~Istanbul~~ , here, Japan, sailing. So what, now I’m like a box you checked. Well I got that wife thing taken care of now I can go back to my normal life.  
Nick (to Terry): You know she has kind of a temper, right, I mean you knew that?  
Terry: It was something I had forgotten.  
Nick: Do you need me to stay? I guess I could see what I could rearrange.  
Alice:STOP IT YOU TWO. I didn’t suddenly become an invalid, some damsel who faints at the merest sign of trouble. I’m fine here. But why didn’t you invite me, talk it over with me? I’m not some army wife now that you can put in the background and then just come and go as you please.  
Terry: You’re not?  
Nick: Watch it Terry. Don’t tease her when she’s mad. I’m leaving, going up to my room. Storm’s coming.  
Alice: I’m calm.  
Terry: Don’t seem calm.  
Nick walks over to his mom, kisses her good night. Salutes Terry.  
Nick: Night Sir.  
Terry laughs: Night, mate.  
Nick leaves.  
Terry: I almost said good night son. Stopped myself, thought it might offend him.  
Alice: Not sure how he’d take it. But it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. You do feel like he’s your son?  
Terry: I do. Always wanted another son.  
Alice: Not a daughter.  
Terry: No. Not a daughter. I wanted another son.  
Alice: Well now you have one thanks to me.  
Terry: He’s a good kid Alice. You and Peter did a good job with him.  
Alice: I think he would have been a good kid no matter who his parents were.  
Terry: You know, Alice, I might be guilty of what you accused me of.  
Alice: What?  
Terry: Marrying you, uh getting you to marry me ...  
Alice (interrupts): You didn’t “get me” to marry you. I wanted to marry you.  
Terry: Will you just listen a minute?  
Alice nods.  
Terry: I think maybe I am guilty of that, marrying you and assuming that I had gotten that done, the wedding, honeymoon and now I’d go just back to my life with Global. Like I had a wife in place, the wife I’ve wanted so long, and now I‘d just go back to the way my life was before in every other way. I can see it’s not going to be like that. I don’t even want it to be like that. So let me start over here. London is a meeting. Andy, Dino, Honey, me. The partners. We all meet at least four times a year. In person. Spend a few of days.  
Alice: But you haven't gone before. We've been together since last September. It's June.  
Terry: We meet on or around March 21, June 21, December 21 and September 21.  
Alice: the equinoxes and the longest and shortest days?  
Terry : Around then. December I begged off cause I was still recovering. The wedding. Dino went. They called me for a few things.  
Alice: I remember you were on the phone a lot.  
Terry: Yeah. March was cancelled. Nothing going on and Dino and I were sailing with you and Mac. This is the first meeting for me since last September. We met early in September last year. They’re important. The meetings. Honey does budgets, profit loss what we are billing who is costing us too much, we talk about our guys, the operations we’ve done, what we have coming up, go to dinners together. Then we bring in our managers from New York and San Francisco, a few of our top guys too. They aren’t unionized but they are organized. The elect a representative serves for 2 years. We include their rep in the planning. We give them a voice. But no spouses ever.  
Alice: Not even Lady Belton.  
Terry: No.  
Alice: How is she?  
Terry: Lady Bolton is home. Don’t know how she’s doing.  
Alice: Is Honey married?  
Terry: Husband is director of the London zoo.  
Alice: I hate zoos  
Terry: I know you do. He sees it as conserving and protecting. He’s a good guy, protects animals and he gives us cover as zoo employees, helps us get in and out of places. Zoo workers good identities for us when we need them. Let’s us go as zoo staff or zoo staff security sometimes when we need to be in a country.  
Alice: Nothing is what it seems with you guys.  
Terry: “Nothing“ overstates it. Some things are not what they seem.  
Alice: So this London trip. It’s routine. You meet, you review things, the four of you go to dinner. You meet with your managers. Does Gemma go?  
Terry: Yeah. She goes. She isn’t in the partner meetings. But we need her there to answer questions sometimes. Bring her in then. Could do it by phone or on-line, but she likes to go to London. Her family is there.  
Alice: What is Gemma‘s title?  
Terry: Supreme Being. I don’t know right now. She gives herself whatever title she wants. She changes it from time to time. What she does mainly is manage everything for me and Dino. She’s like a personal manager. Personal assistant. Personal overseer. She’s like our work wife. A wife Dino and I share.  
Alice: I couldn’t go to the meeting?  
Terry: No.  
Alice: No?  
Terry: No. You can’t be party to all my secrets. No. No spouses.  
Alice: If Mac wanted to go, I bet Dino would let her.  
Terry: Stop screwing around Alice. He wouldn’t let her and she wouldn’t ask. You are screwing around with me, because I didn’t talk to you about this.  
Alice: I am.  
Terry: I should have. Let’s start over. Alice I have a meeting in London in a few days. It’s an important meeting. I usually do it four times a year. Occasionally more often. I’ll need to be there five or six days. I’ll be busy all day those days in the office and some nights. What would you like to do? Do you want to come with me or would you like to stay here.  
Alice: Much better. See how easy that was?  
Terry sighs heavily.  
Alice: What could I do in London?  
Terry: Dunno, what do you usually do in London?  
ALice: I haven’t been to London for years. I don’t “usually” do anything in London. Last time I was a tourist. Jane Austen’s house. The Tower. 84 Charing Cross Road. Westminster. Buckingham Palace. Could I have lunch with the queen.  
Terry: I’ll call her see if she’d like that.  
Alice: Can all the sirs just call her up?  
Terry: We are called “knights”, Alice, Knights of the Realm. I was knighted. And it’s nothing really.  
Alice: Americans, we have no equivalent.  
Terry: English aristocracy and all that goes with it is like something designed by Disney. Walt Disney. Some have lots of money, some don’t.  
Alice: You don’t take it all seriously.  
Terry I’m Australian. At heart we don’t take anything much seriously.  
Alice: Gallipoli.  
Terry: Yeah mate we take Gallipoli seriously. Dead serious about that one. Always factor that in when I think about the British aristocracy.  
Alice: You have a place in Notting Hill?  
Terry: Sold the Nottinghill place to help start Global. Have a nice penthouse now in a high rise. Comfortable for me.  
Alice: Could I stay there?  
Terry: Of course, it’s your place too now.  
Alice: I want to go to London with you.  
Terry: You heard me say I’ll be working. I’ll be gone all day, some nights. I won't have a lot of time for you.  
Alice: Is Mac going?  
Terry: Don’t know.  
Alice: Would you rather I didn’t go?  
Terry: Mixed feelings. Don’t want to worry about your being upset about my spending time away from you, my getting in late, having a row with you about it. But I don’t like being away from you either. Especially don't like sleeping alone.  
Alice: I want to go. I want to show you I can be the perfect GRAMPS partner wife.  
Terry: Okay.  
Alice: Couldn’t say no to that could you?  
Terry: Not very easily.  
Alice: Can you afford to take me?  
Terry: Not a problem.  
Alice: We could fly coach.  
Terry: I think I can manage a first class ticket for you.  
Alice: First Class?  
Terry: Yeah, first Class.


	4. June 20  Downing Street

June 20

They are in Terry’s penthouse in London. Early afternoon. Terry is sitting by the window. Looking at his phone. A view through the windows out over the Thames, roof tops. High rises. Alice comes out of the bathroom in a white robe. Wet hair.  
Alice: You have two of these robes. Why?  
Terry: I have four of those robes. There are two in my bedroom and two in one of other bedrooms. Three are for guests.  
Alice: What kind of guests?  
Terry: All kinds of guests. When you live in London, people from all over like to crash with you.  
Alice: Girl guests?  
Terry: Look Alice, this is a three bedroom place. People I know stay here some and I said I didn’t ever find anyone like you that I felt about the way I feel about you, but I haven’t been celibate. Come on. I’m not a Casanova like Dino but there have been women here. Get a new robe if you want.  
One of Terry’s phones rings. Then two others.  
Terry picks up the satellite phone.  
Terry: Yeah Dino, what? Just now? No no TV not on. What is it 3:30 in Beirut?  
Terry motions to the TV.  
Terry: Alice turn on CNN.  
Alice turns on the TV. Gets CNN. Flames an explosion, bloody people. People stunned looks. In shock.  
Alice: What happened?  
Terry back on the phone: Israeli is not claiming it? Accusations though? A bomb? More than one if it is a couple of blocks. Nothing nuclear? Are they sure? Babbitt huh. He wants us to hire him. Where are you? Okay. You staying here? Yeah Alice is here. No it’s fine. She’s fine with it. Come on man plenty of room. Honeymoon over. You want us to pick you up? Okay, I’ll make some calls.  
He hangs up.  
Terry: There was just a big explosion in Beirut. Four or five city blocks blown apart. Deaths injuries. Might be Israel. Dino is staying here. He’ll want a white robe.  
Alice: Stop it. Don’t you like it that I’m jealous and possessive?  
Terry: Is that what you are?  
Alice: Is our honeymoon over? Did you tell him our honeymoon is over?  
Terry walks to her, long slow kiss.  
Terry: Our honeymoon will never be over. I said that for Dino’s benefit. He always stays here. Has clothes in 3rd bedroom. Wanted him to feel okay about coming here.  
Alice: Do we need to pick him up?  
Terry: No he brought the plane. Paul and Gemma and Jenna are with him. Gemma will have a car waiting. And once they are here there are cars at the shop.  
Alice: Are you involved in this somehow?  
Terry: Don’t see why I or Global would be. But might be, have to wait and see.  
Terry: Dino will be here in a few hours.  
Alice: What time is it?  
Terry: Time to sit in my lap. I’m glad you came to London Alice. Better with you here. I was wrong not to have included you in the beginning.  
Alice: Correct. But could you have to go to Beirut.  
Terry: Don’t know.  
Terry’s phones ring again.  
Terry: Hi Honey. Yeah. No she’s with me. We're in the flat. Who wants that? Downing? I don’t have anything to offer. Andy, The Palace, the Queen huh? Still don’t have anything to offer. Yeah sure I’ll go. Is it Israel? Let’s have Andrea get Sammy for me. Dino’s still in the air. I’ll take Sammy, have him pick me up. What time. Yeah okay. I can make that. They won't start on time. MI6 know we're invited? Ask Andrea to remind Sammy, it’s Downing, dress nice. How’s Lady Belton? Sorry to hear that. Anything I can do. Okay, yeah, I’ll do that. Andy’s a good guy.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry: I have to go to a meeting.  
Alice: About this?  
Terry: About this.  
Alice: Why?  
Terry: Someone from The Palace called Andy. Queen wants Global there. Pointless really. This is government stuff. We don’t have a role in this. I want no part of it. I don’t want Global involved especially if it is Israelis.  
Alice: Then don’t go.  
Terry: Not an option. Palace says go, we say how high?  
Alice: How long will you be gone?  
Terry: Probably just a couple of hours. Late afternoon, but could go into the night. Blah blah blah. It’s a briefing.The officials won’t want me there. They’ll tolerate me because The Palace wants it. They don’t want me there and I don’t want to be there. Walt Disney Politics.  
Alice: What about me?  
Terry looks at her sharply.  
Terry: What?  
Alice: Um, I meant don’t worry about me, I can entertain myself. I’ve got my i-pad. I’m reading a book on Lawrence in Arabia. You actually have a TV here. I love the BBC. I’m a little jet lagged. I’ll be quite happy here while you are gone.  
Terry: Dino will be here in a couple of hours. You two can amuse each other.  
Alice: When do you have to go? Terry you aren’t going to Beirut are you?  
Terry: Can’t see why I’d have to.  
Alice: Maybe we could just lie in bed together for a little while? Just in case you have to be gone for awhile.  
Terry: Very sensible idea.  
Terry gets his phone.  
Terry: Andrea. Yeah hi. She’s fine. We will. I want everyone to meet her. Yeah. We’ll be at the July thing. A dinner huh? Well that should be interesting. No gifts. Yeah thanks. Patch me through to Sammy. Thanks. Sammy. Yeah Fucking Downing Street. Can you go by the shop and get the Bentley. No, I’d rather take the Explorer. Andy likes us to look posh. Give me an ETA man. Yeah I’m at the flat. She’s with me. Yeah she wants to meet everyone. No we have an hour. Okay that works. Call me when you‘re close. I’ll be outside. Thanks Sammy. I know it’s a pain. Dress nice mate.  
He hangs up. Looks at Alice.  
Terry: Bed huh? I don't have a lot of time.  
Alice: I thought you army guys were fast.  
Terry: I was Special Forces, lady. We can be in and out fast if the situation requires it.   
Alice: You have 15 minutes.  
Terry: Plenty of time.

*

Alice is sitting by the window looking out over the lights of London. The dark ribbon of the Thames. She hears a key and the door opens.  
Dino is there.  
Dino: Hey.  
Alice: He’s still not back and he hasn’t called.  
Dino:Way the game is played. He’d call if he could.  
Alice: Mac couldn't come.  
Dino: No. I got to marry her and get her to quit that job. Takes her away from me too much.  
Dino takes his suitcase down the hall. One small bag.  
Alice: You didn’t bring much.  
Dino: Keep things here.  
Alice follows him. Stands in the doorway. He puts the bag on the bed. He starts unpacking.  
Dino: You sure you’re comfortable with me staying here?  
Alice: Dino I was on a boat with you for over a month. I like being around you. I’m an only child, but if I had a brother it would feel like I feel about you. Come on.  
Dino: Have you had dinner?  
Alice: No. and I’m starving. There’s wine and crackers here. Not even any cheese. He said there is stuff in the freezer but I can’t find the freezer. Why do you have a freezer separate from the refrigerator? I insisted on coming here but I don’t really know what to do with myself. I mean I didn’t plan anything. I kind of demanded he bring me.  
Dino: I’ll show you were the freezer is. I can get Gemma to take you around. She grew up in London. She’ll love it if you’ll ride on the motorcycle with her.  
Alice: Never ridden on a motorcycle.  
Dino: Terry has one at The Shop. And Gemma loves to ride.  
Dino’s phone buzzes.  
Dino: Yeah man. No sitting here with Alice discussing motorcycles. And where to go for dinner. You done or on a break.  
Dino puts him on speaker.  
Terry: Motherfuckers tried to throw me out. Some asshole from MI 6 said we were unreliable, a security risk, claimed one of our guys has been having an affair with a terrorist. I know what they are talking about. Not true by the way. I’ll fill you in later.  
Dino: They don’t throw stuff around like that Terry. Do you know who it is?  
Terry: I know. They said they invited Lord Belton at the request of The Palace. Not some Australian who works for him. They know I don’t work for Andy. They know we are partners. Assholes. Fuck man. And he is a fucking dilettante. I love the guy and we wouldn’t be here without him but he couldn’t really help them out of a boat by himself. It's you and me Dino they’ll need. And fuck man the fucking queen wants me here.  
Alice: I’ve never heard you swear this much.

Terry: Am I on speaker, Dino.

Dino: Yeah.

  
Dino shakes his head. Puts his finger to his lips shushing her.

terry: am I on speaker?

Dino: Yeah.

terry: Sorry Alice.

alice: I get it.   
  
Dino: So whaddya want to do?  
Terry: I’ll stay. They let Sammy sit in. Maybe we should groom him to run London. He’s good in the field. Him and Shah. Hate to bring him inside. But like him. He's good. These assholes, they all have aids. Sammy going as my aide de camp. Gotta go man. Sammy is waving to me. Where you going for dinner?  
Dino: Maybe over to Notting Hill. Electric Cafe. Alice would like it. We’ll walk around. Want us to pick you up something.  
Terry: Yeah.  
Dino: What?  
Terry: Sandwich. Anything man. Maybe a late night. Alice knows what to get me.  
Alice: How late Terry?  
Terry: What it’s 8 now? Uh maybe 10 could be 2 or 3. Talk talk talk. Fucking politics and preening. Waste of time. Don’t know how Andy puts up with it.  
Dino: He was bred for it, man.  
Terry: Gotta go. Dino, okay with you if we send a couple of guys in. Just sniff around?  
Dino: Whatever you decide man.  
Terry: Okay. Always like to please The Palace.  
Dino: Gotta represent the best interests of The Shop.  
Terry: Alice, I’ll call you if I can. Dino, you take good care of her.  
Dino: Of course man.  
They hang up.

***

Dino and Alice are at the cafe in Notting Hill.  
Dino’s phone buzzes.  
Dino: Hey Jay. Sammy asked you to call? You're here. Your dad? No just tell me on the phone. It's secure. Okay. Yeah you can talk to me. You are not on speaker. Yeah Terry's new wife is here. I’m here with her. She can’t hear you. For how long? Terry knew? He approved? Yeah true love. Hasan? Man, I thought he was with McKenzie. She was definitely hot for him. Yeah, Terry wanted her and Alex Dunham did too. They were like school boys with a crush. She is something. I would have been in it too but Terry and I never pursue the same woman. She made it clear it was Hasan. He didn’t?  
Dino winks at Alice. Shakes his head.  
Dino: Fuck man. He should know better. Well Terry never said anything to me. Yeah okay. Hasan shouldn't have done it. Us or her. Can’t do both. They brought it up against us. In this Downing meeting on Beirut. Yeah well you should have told Hasan no. How could you not know man? He's your fucking brother in law. The sister didn’t even know? Well MI 6 fucking knew. At the hijacking. Cuba. Okay. We’ll discuss it. I’m glad your wife likes the hijacker. I’m sure that will help. Yeah that was sarcastic.  
Dino: Hold on a minute. Alice, I’m going to go outside with this. Please order me a roast beef sandwich and a beer. Any kind.  
Dino gets up, goes outside. Stands in front talking on the phone. Paces some. Waves his arms some. He’s gone for 10 minutes. Comes back in. Alice has ordered and been served drinks. There's a beer and a glass of wine on the table.  
Dino: Sorry, Alice.  
Dino sits down take a long drink from his beer.  
Dino: Thanks.  
Alice: I thought Terry pined away for me all those years. He chased an FBI agent two years ago?  
Dino: The hijacking. We worked with the FBI and there was a woman something McKenzie. Or McKenzie something. A beauty. A real beauty queen Miss North Dakota or somewhere. Probably for the talent part, she killed someone with her thumbs. Dead ringer for Charlize Theron. Terry and the guy who is head of British Airways started flirting with her. Just playing around. Competing with each other. She was a good sport. She’s a little like Mac. Younger. Even better looking than Mac if you can imagine. But that same unflappable presence.  
The waiter brings their food. Dino begins eating his sandwich.  
Dino: Good. That unflappable thing, you think it's Irish girls?  
Alice: Scottish girls maybe. Macs can be Scottish.  
Dino: I would have joined in but you know Terry and I with women.  
Alice: The no competition clause.  
Alice: Was Terry serious?  
Dino: Maybe. Probably. It was before a Peter died. She was pretty spectacular.  
Alice: Thanks.  
Dino: Even if it had gone anywhere, he would have dropped her for you any time. You’re his one and only Alice. Come on. You know that. It’s moot. She wasn’t into him. Or Alex. The British Airways guy. She was into Hasan Meghwar. One of our guys. The brother of the pregnant girl on the plane. He’d been with MI 6. Then we got him. Very smart. Good looking. He was one of the guys who went to Cuba with the hijackers. Volunteered to do anything to get his sister off the plane. He speaks 10 languages or something. Punjabi, Urdu, Pashto, Arabic not sure what else Tagalog and French probably. He apparently fell in love with the hijacker when they were together on the plane. All cozy and speaking Punjabi or something. And he’s been going to see her in Pakistan. Not hiding anything, going on his own passport. But also not telling anyone. Also kept seeing including sex with our beauty queen FBI agent.  
Alice: Nice guy  
Dino: He is actually. Maybe a bit of a coward with the FBI beauty Queen. You’d like him. Everybody does. Broke-up with Miss FBI, confessed his love for the hijacker to his sister and Jay and our head guy in San Francisco, Gale. Then confessed to Terry and asked to go part time with us so he can do medical school. Dad's a London neurosurgeon. And asked Terry to help him get her to The States.  
Alice: Terry help him? He’s a two-timer.  
Dino: I wouldn’t have wanted to be the guy who had to break up with this FBI agent. She’s scary as hell. And a better shot than any of our guys. And we have two Olympians.  
Alice: Is Terry gonna help him? Who are the Olympians?  
Dino: Jay’s one. The other is a French guy. Emile. Pal of Sammy’s. Sammy’s the guy with Terry tonight.  
Alice: Terry gonna help him?  
Dino: What do you think?  
Alice: He’s gonna help.  
The waiter comes. Dino orders another beer for himself another wine for Alice. Alice orders two roast beef sandwiches for Terry. Then her phone rings.  
Alice: Hi Overlord. I’m here with Dino. You’re on speaker.  
Terry: Hi Pekingese.  
Alice: What?  
Terry: Sometimes you look like a Pekingese when you wake up and your hair is in your eyes  
Alice: How do you know what a Pekingese looks like.  
Terry: Honey has them.  
Alice: That’s my call sign Pekingese?  
Terry: That's your call sign.  
Alice: I don’t like it. I’m ordering sandwiches for you. Roast beef. You want macaroni salad or potato.  
Terry: Either. Both. Meeting done. Glad you are here Dino. Need to talk.  
Dino: When were you going to tell me about our Romeo and his Juliette hijacker?  
Terry: Today or tomorrow. Gotta go. Couple of people I want to talk to.  
Dino: Once we get your sandwiches we're going home.  
Terry: Get Alice some Ice Wine and get me some biscuits, you call them cookies. We need to talk tonight Dino.  
Dino: Sure. Later.  
He hangs up.  
Alice: This should be interesting. Will he let me sit in?  
Dino: You can ask.

*

Alice has on a pair of Terry's pajamas. She is curled on the couch. She has wine.  
Dino: So what you forgot your pajamas? Those are Terry's.  
Alice: I like wearing Terry’s clothes.  
Terry is at the table eating a sandwich.  
Terry: Good sandwich.  
Alice: Do I have to go to the bedroom or do I get to listen. Or are you two going to The Shop so I can't hear. Or do you have a cone of silence somewhere here?  
Terry: I don’t care if you listen. Dino?  
Dino: Fine with me.  
Terry: You want the bad news or the worse news first?  
Alice: No good news?  
Terry: You look very nice in my pajamas.  
Dino: Probably looks even better out of them.  
Alice: Dino.  
Dino: Worse news first.  
Terry: We are going to go to Beirut and sniff around to see if the Israelis are blowing things up.  
Dino: Fuck. We should say no. Send MI6.  
Terry: Andy wanted us to say yes to The Palace.  
Dino: Why us? They have lots of people.  
Terry: You know why. Deniability and we have more operating freedom.  
Alice: It’s really okay if I listen to this?  
Terry: Are you going to call the New York Times?  
Alice No.  
Terry: Washington Post  
Alice No  
Dino: Post on Twitter?  
Alice: No of course not.  
Dinio: Describe in detail on your Facebook page.  
Alice: I don't have a Facebook page.  
Terry: Then it’s okay.  
Alice: I want to know Dino‘s call sign  
Terry: Only military pilots really have call signs and in military just Navy pilots, Marine pilots, we have nicknames.  
Alice: What’s Dino’s?  
Dino: It’s boring.  
Alice: Just tell me.  
Dino: Redwolf.  
Terry: He has some others too. Our guys spend time making up nicknames for us and each other. Amuses them.  
Alice: It's good. Your red hair and you’re wolfish. It’s good. Let’s make up a name for Mac.  
Dino: Too bad honey badger’s taken. I’ll work on it. Glad you approve of Red-wolf. Okay if Terry and I talk now.  
Alice: Be my guest.  
Terry: Alice, you remember when we were talking to Babbitt at the Fairmont.  
Alice: You're going to say I interrupted, aren’t you.  
Terry: You interrupted.  
Alice: You’re going to say not to interrupt aren’t you.  
Terry: You can listen but you can’t speak unless we ask you something. Okay?  
Alice: Of course.  
Terry: If you interrupt, I’ll ask you to go to bed. If you won’t go to bed, Dino and I will have to go in to The Shop to talk.  
Alice: I said I won’t interrupt.  
Terry: Okay. I have your word.  
Alice: You have my word.  
Terry: Okay. So Dino we need to put guys in Beirut.  
Dino: Two? Or four?  
Terry: Two to start.  
Dino: Who’s paying?  
Terry: Andy says The Palace but their name won’t be on the check. Honey says okay.  
Dino: What do you want from me?  
Terry:Your okay.  
Dino: Okay. But I don’t like it. We’ll probably get stiffed and I don’t think we have anything to offer.  
Terry: Honey says okay. Andy has plenty of money. He’ll pay The Shop out of his own pocket if he has to. Don’t sweat the money. And Dino your cousin’s friends in Chechnya cost us and he didn’t say a thing. Neither did Honey. He won’t stiff The Shop. And I’m glad The Palace thinks so highly of us.  
Alice raises her hand. Waves it a little.  
Terry: Okay Alice, what?  
Alice: Could a girl from The Shop go?  
Terry: Why are you interrupting with that?  
Alice: Just you should give women opportunities.  
Dino: Got any duct tape? We could tape her mouth and her hands. I’ll do it.  
Terry: That’s one, Alice. Two more. And you’re out of here or we are.  
Alice: I thought it was an important point.  
Terry: Okay if we go on Alice?  
Alice: Of course.  
Terry: Okay Dino. You approve with reservations. Andy collects or he pays.  
Dino: Yeah. I’m down as saying it’s a bad idea. We aren’t needed. The place will be crawling. We won’t get paid. Or they’ll drag their feet and our guys could be in harm's way. If the Israelis did it and they don’t want it known, they’ll do anything to keep it quiet and the CIA will cover for them.  
Terry: Noted. Who do we send?  
Dino: How about Hasan? Maybe he’ll met a nice Lebanese terrorist. Or an Israeli Mossad agent he can be in love with.  
Terry: Okay. Let’s think about who we’ve got.  
Dino: Maybe Husan and that girl we used as a Red Cross worker in Iraq last year. She’s pretty good. Maybe Alice has a point. Send a girl.  
Terry: She's a nurse. A real nurse. And pretty. He’s going to medical school. Might work.  
Alice raises her hand again.  
Terry: Now what?  
Dino: You are going to need the duct tape.  
Terry: No mate. I’ll just put her to bed.  
Terry: What?  
Alice: I don’t think you ought to play matchmaker with your employees. Even for their own good.  
Terry: That's two.  
Alice: I’ll be quiet now.  
Terry: Okay. Nice segue into Hasan. The bad news.  
Dino: You knew.  
Terry: MI 6 knew. He was theirs. They knew after he left them he joined us. Knew he flew with her to Cuba. Heard they were cozy on the plane. Knew she called him from her hotel. Knew he called her after she got home. Knew two months later he flew in to see her. Very chaste. Family meals. Chaperoned walks. A little stolen time. They aren't lovers. He says they aren't.  
Dino: We were watching him?  
Terry: No. Six was watching her. They told me. Guess it got around cause they brought it up tonight. Accused us of having a guy involved with a terrorist.  
Dino: She's a fucking hijacker. Not a terrorist.  
Terry: I'm not sure Six makes the distinction. Hasan confessed it all to me. Told me after he came back to The States, they e-mailed, talked on the phone. He felt they were friends. He was grateful she was so protective of his sister and the baby. He went to see her in Lahore. He kept going back to see her. Brought her little presents. Her family saw him as the perfect suitor. No pushing.  
Dino: And State-side, he’s fucking the best looking agent, the sexiest agent, in The Bureau.  
Terry: To be far, she chased him.  
Dino: Irrelevant. Ask Alice.  
Alice: Can I speak?  
Terry: We told you, you can speak if we ask you a question.  
Alice: Completely irrelevant. He should have at least told McKenzie about this girl. That he hid it is an indictment.  
Dino: She could have had you or the president of British Airlines. Fuck he’s the owner of BA.  
Terry: She would only have had me til Alice came back.  
Terry looks at Alice. She has her hand over her mouth and is squeaking but she says nothing.  
Terry: So last week I go in to talk to Gale and he and Hasan want to talk. Hasan has broken off with McKenzie, am I interested in her on the rebound. I’m not.  
Alice: Cause you’re happily married.  
Terry: Cause I’m very happily married. That’s three. Three strikes.  
Alice: That wasn’t an interruption. More like an editorial comment.  
Terry: Hasan wonders about Lord Rakfield. Just wants someone to take her off his hands. Could I, would I, give Alex a call. Let him know Hasan is willing to pass her on.  
Alice squeaks, covers her mouth with her hand, gets up, leaves the room, slams the bedroom door.  
Dino: Saves duct tape.  
Terry: Yeah. Forget McKenzie for the moment, he wants this girl to come back to The States, wants to marry her and go to med school.  
Dino: How does he figure this can be done. What? He wants us to figure it out for him?  
Terry: She has dual, US and Pakistan. He thinks maybe some immunity deal.  
Dino: She willing to testify against the brother or the Syrians?  
Terry: Probably not the brother. Syrians, yes, and will give them anything she can on the The Fifth Man and the Recruiter.  
Dino: He should go back to the FBI agent or maybe try the nurse.  
Terry: Could we consult Mac. See if she has any ideas.  
Alice comes back in.  
Alice: I’m quiet. Calm.  
Terry: We’re almost done. Dino, let's send Consuelo and Nathan to Beirut. She's fluent in Arabic. She's been there before.  
Dino: Yeah okay. Sure.  
Terry: You. Alice. Let’s go to bed.  
Alice: I want to ask one thing? Okay?  
Dino: Okay with me.  
Terry: One thing.  
Alice: The pregnant girl. Hasan's her brother. Right? And this girl he loves is her hijacker. Right? What does she think?  
Terry: Hasan says his sister believes if the other hijackers had threatened her, his sister, or the baby, this girl, this terrorist, would have given her life to protect the sister and the baby.  
Alice: The sister’s is the opinion I’d go by. I think you should help him.  
Terry: Yeah?  
Alice kisses him.  
Alice: Yeah.


	5. June 21  You married a soldier

June 21

Early morning. Terry has on shorts and a t-shirt. Dino is bare chested wearing ankle length sweats. They are in front of the window sitting at the table when Alice comes in. In Terry's pajamas. She walks over kisses Terry. There is coffee in a pot. A plate of apples, grapes, strawberries is on the table. Also a plate of scones. Alice pours herself coffee, takes a scone.   
Terry: Good morning Pekingese.  
Alice: Good morning Overlord. Good morning Redwolf. What time is it?  
Terry: 7:30.  
Alice: London time.  
Terry: Only time that matters is local time.  
Alice:Who did this?  
Dino: Andrea did it. Brought it early this morning. She is Honey's admin.  
Alice: Doesn't she get a call sign?   
Dino: She may have one. I don't know it. You're into these call signs Alice.  
Alice: Yeah, they're fun.  
Dino: You want to hear some more? Shah has a couple.  
Terry: Wife calls him Tex.  
Dino: Before Tex. Cowboy. He wears cowboy boots. Wore them to his wedding. A turban with a feather and cowboy boots.  
Terry: Cowboy is from some country song he and Sammy like. The Late Night Benediction at the Y'all Come Back Saloon. His wife calls him Tex now but she did call him Cowboy.  
Alice: The late night benediction at the y'all come back saloon?  
Dino gets it on his phone. Plays the beginning for Alice.

 _She_ _played tambourine with a silver jingle_

_and she must have known the words to at least a million tunes,_

_but the one most requested by the man she knew as cowboy_

_was the late night benediction at the y'all come back saloon._

Alice: That's good.  
Terry: They played it at their wedding.  
Alice: Does his wife have a call sign?  
Terry starts laughing.  
Alice: What?  
Terry: Jay and I did an operation in Costa Rica last year. Missing computer guy. I heard him on the phone with her. He calls her skunk bear. Told me she wanted to be Wolverine but that he told her the other name for Wolverine was skunk bear. And he was going with skunk bear.  
Alice: Skunk Bear? Skunk Bear? That’s worse than Pekingese.  
Dino: Much worse.  
Terry: Much worse.  
Alice: I want to meet them.  
Terry: You will. The partners have the 4 meetings occasionally 5 a year, but once a year, last week of July we offer our guys and a guest, our treat, on Global - other guests by special permission- a week someplace. Honey sets the budget. The guys in consultation with Gemma and Honey pick the place. We subsidize the travel. We pay for everything except booze. First two years we paid the booze bill. Honey said no more annual meeting or no more booze bill. We put it to our guys. They voted to pay for their own booze. There will be a dinner the second night for us.  
Alice: No. Really. Like another reception?  
Dino: Bawdier. Closer to a roast probably than a reception. They want to honour Terry and you. Means a lot to them. We are good to our guys. After five years we have profit sharing. Decent retirement plans. Good insurance for them and their families. Our guys don't leave us. Means a lot to them to show some appreciation for Terry. Most of them admire Terry. Trust him. His getting married gives them an excuse to show him. But it will probably be a little rough. Just the way they show their affection.  
Alice: Can we beg off?  
Dino: No.  
Alice: You'll bring Mac?  
Dino: Yeah if she'll go. Haven't asked her yet. Sometimes Henry goes. My boys a few times.  
Terry: The cheerleader went once. Got drunk and threw-up on a waiter.  
Alice: I promise not to get drunk and throw-up on a waiter.  
Terry: That's good enough for me.  
Alice: So what other names does Terry have?  
Dino: Sworn to secrecy. Sorry.  
Alice: I have one for Terry. Cheshire Cat. He's the Cheshire Cat to my Alice.  
Dino: Not the white rabbit?  
Alice: He rejected that. I offered.  
Terry: It was the grin. Everything disappears but the grin.  
Dino: You don't grin very often.  
Terry: Yes I do. I grin a lot. I have a great grin.  
Dino: Well Cheshire Cat, we gotta get going.  
Terry: Dino and I will be at the shop til 5. I'll be gone all day. Probably have dinner with Andy and Honey. You want a driver, Alice?  
Alice: I want to get some groceries. We are going to be here a week.  
Terry: I have an account. They'll deliver. Order whatever you want. Give them a time.  
He walks over to a desktop. Gets a site up.  
Terry: They'll deliver today if you get the order in by noon.  
Alice: Will you two be home for dinner.  
Terry: Don't plan on us. First night we usually go out. The four of us. Probably be late.  
Alice: Well what am I supposed to do?  
Terry: You want to go back to California?  
Alice: No. I meant I can find things to do. Lots of things to do here.  
Terry: Okay.

***

Dino and Terry come out both dressed in Savile Row suits. Silk ties. French cuffs with cufflinks. Alice is still sitting at the window.  
Alice: Impressive.  
Dino: Terry likes to look the part. But Andy insists on Savile. He likes us to be posh.  
Terry kisses her.  
Terry: See you tonight. If you need anything call Andrea. Hand me your phone. I'll put in the door code and Andrea's number.  
Terry programs in a number.  
Terry: She'll order a car, recommend lunch places, whatever you need. She can get someone here to accept the groceries. She has a key and the codes. The doorman downstairs will help too. Take taxis. I left money cash on the dresser in the bedroom.  
Alice: Yeah? Did that feel sexy?  
Terry: Yeah it kinda did.  
Dino: Take care Alice.  
Terry kisses her.  
They leave.

Alice is in the cafe at the Tate. She is going thru a guide book on London. She has a salad and a glass of wine. Her phone chimes.  
Alice: My Overlord.  
She has the phone on speaker.  
Terry: Pekingese. Where are you?  
Alice: Cafe at the Tate.  
Terry: See anything you like?  
Alice: Can you get me something from here?  
Terry: One of my guys knows some expert art forgers. So we can get pretty good copies of anything you want. My guy says half on the stuff on the walls is forged anyway.  
Alice: That’s disappointing. Where are you?  
Terry: The Shop. We are going to lunch, back here for more financials, then Andy’s club for dinner. Are you okay?  
Alice: Gemma invited me to dinner with her family, her parents. She is picking me up on the motorcycle. When will you be in?  
Terry: Not sure, don’t wait up. Sometimes after these dinners Dino and I go out for awhile.  
Alice starts to say something. Stops.  
Alice: Okay. I love you. You know that.  
Terry: Like hearing it.  
Alice: Terry.  
He’s hung up.

*

Terry and Dino come in after 2:00 A.M. Both have obviously been drinking. Ties loosened. Collars opened. Terry’s shirttail is partially out. They are laughing. Dino's arm over Terry’s shoulder. Alice comes out in Terry‘s pajamas, rubbing her eyes.  
Terry walks over to her kisses her sloppily.  
Terry: Come on you, I want you in bed.  
Alice: Have you been drinking?  
Terry: Dino, have we been drinking?  
Dino: Of course not.  
Terry: No then.  
Both are jovial, keep laughing.  
Alice: You’re drunk. Both of you. Terry, I’ve never seen you drunk.  
Terry: Dino, am I drunk?  
Dino: Not even a little.  
Terry pulls Alice toward the bedroom.  
Terry: Come on  
Dino: Better go with him. He’s been missing you all day  
Alice: Why are you two drunk?  
Terry: Dino do we have an answer to that?  
Dino: We do not.  
Terry: Who does she think she is questioning us?  
Dino: Ah she thinks she’s your wife now.  
Terry: But I am her Overlord.  
Terry: And she is my Pekingese.  
They are still laughing. Terry walks staggering a little, gets behind Alice puts his arms around her kisses her neck, rubs against her.  
Alive: I thought you were at a business meeting.  
Dino: We were at a business meeting, very serious business.  
Terry: Come on wench I want you in bed now.  
Dino is laughing.  
Dino: You married him Alice maybe you should have gotten to know him better.  
Alice: Do you two do this often?  
Dino: Usually four or five times a year.  
Terry: Come on Mrs. Bowman you are going in my bed now right now.  
Alice: How drunk is he?  
Dino: Drunk enough to call you Mrs. Bowman.  
Terry is nuzzling Alice’s neck. Leaning on her.  
Alice steps away from him turns around. Faces him.  
Alice: Terry, we got married. I married you. I’m not Mrs. Bowman anymore.  
Terry: Of course you’re not. You’re mine now. Alice in Wonderland.  
Looks at Dino.  
Terry: Got Alice on my boat.  
Dino: That you did man.  
Alice: Dino where have you been?  
Dino: Come on Alice. We go out once in awhile.  
Alice turns back to Terry. He has gone swaying slightly over to the liquor cabinet. Has taken out 2 cognac snifters and a bottle of cognac. He pours the cognac filling both 1/3 full. He takes two cigars out of a burled box.  
Terry: Come on Alice. Have a nightcap with us.  
Alice: I thought you wanted to go to bed.  
Alice walks over to Terry.  
Alice: No more tonight soldier. I’m taking you to bed though I doubt you’ll do more than pass out  
Terry: Don’t underestimate me, girl.  
Dino walks over kisses Alice on the cheek. Takes one of the snifters and one of the cigars.  
Dino: Night Terry. Night Alice. Try to get his shoes off before he passes out.  
Alice: I have you to thank for this?  
Dino: Come on you married a soldier.  
Alice: Night Dino.  
Terry is drinking the cognac. Puts the cognac down, struggles to light the cigar. Finally gets it lit. Inhales appreciatively. Picks up the cognac takes a long drink.  
Alice takes the cigar, puts it out. Takes the snifter, puts it down, gets an arm around him.  
Terry: You going to show me a good time?  
Alice: You’ve already had a pretty good time.  
Alice takes him into the bedroom. He puts his arms around her, backs up into the side of the bed pulling her with him, he falls sideways across it pulling Alice on top of him. He passes out. Alice disentangles herself from his arms, gets up. Alice takes off his shoes. Gets his jacket off. Slips off his tie. Unbuckles his belt. Gets his pants off. Leaves his shorts and shirt. She tries to move him but can’t.  
Alice: Terry wake-up you are taking up the whole bed.  
Terry begins snoring. Alice gives-up. Covers him with a blanket. Goes in the second bedroom and gets in that bed.  
About 4 AM Terry comes in crawls in bed with her.  
Terry: Here you are, thought I lost you for a minute.  
Alice: Here all the time.  
She yawns. He puts his arm around her, she snuggles next to him. She falls back to sleep, starts snoring softly.


	6. June 22 Don't believe in coincidence

June 22

8:00 the next morning. Dino is dressed, silk tie, crisp white shirt. Suit jacket on the back of a dining chair. Another Saville suit. He has made coffee. He is standing leaning against the kitchen counter. He has coffee in one hand and is reaching for a scone on a plate. Alice comes in.  
Alice: You look very posh again this morning. He’s still asleep. Is every night here going to be like this.  
Dino laughs: Used to be. Early years we four used to party pretty heavy during these meetings. We go to dinner, go drinking, go back to Terry and Honey’s place keep drinking, drink until dawn. Andy too. Andy loved it. Meet again noon the next day. Repeat.  
Alice: Terry and Honey?  
Dino: No not as a couple. Terry lived with Honey the first two years. He sold his Notting Hill place for start up money. Had no place to live. Honey was renting a little place herself in Notting Hill, her roommate left and she was going to lose the place. Confluence of needs. Terry and Honey together could just make the rent. Andy would have put them both up at his place, big country place, but Honey wouldn’t do it. No charity. Man she is stubborn. First year Honey, me, Terry, barely enough to go out drinking. I lived on cereal. Had a roommate myself in New York. Then we started making money. Terry got the flat. Honey met Hugh. Hugh wasn't comfortable with us at first. He's a pal now. But not at first. Thought we were too wild. Didn’t like her drunk. Honey stopped going out with us. Would just go the first night. Then it was Terry and me and Andy. Then Andy opted out. When Grace got sick the first time. But no, last few years usually only one night. Started off the four of us last night, then ended with just me and Terry.  
Alice: I know him but I don’t really.  
Dino: You know enough Alice.  
Alice: I saw the serious side. I’ve never seen Terry drunk. He’s pretty funny.  
Dino: He’s a fun drunk but he likes to brawl a little sometimes. Not so much the past few years, but before. Come in with a black eye happiest guy around. Smug. Always say you should see the other guy.  
Alice: I never saw Peter drunk. Not once. In all the time I was married to him. He'd just stop drinking. Never went too far.  
Dino: Terry's not Peter. Peter was an engineer. Terry's a soldier. A good one. Very good one. Calm, steady. Smart. Your primo special forces guy. Leader type. Our guys follow him, trust him. But he's a soldier. Underneath he’s like them, he’s one of them, they know that. Makes them trust him more.   
Alice: And you too? You like that? Underneath just another soldier?  
Dino: Not like Terry. Not so calm and steady. Maybe not as smart. But underneath yeah just a soldier boy. And Alice being soldier's wife is a lot different than being an engineer’s wife.  
Alice: I know that.

Dino: Do you? Let him sleep til ten thirty, wake him up, push him in the shower.  
Alice: Where are you going?  
Dino: I'm just going in. Need to follow-up on something.  
Alice: Beirut.  
Dino: Yeah. We sent two operatives into Beirut yesterday morning. I know they got there and checked in but when we left last night they hadn't checked in again. One operative Consuelo is scrupulous about checking in. I called CIA guy I know to check around for them.  
Dino: We didn't give them cover identities, just went in as Global. There is actually some minor royal missing. Some relation to Andy. His sister's husband's sister's son or something. 23 year old. In Beirut with a girlfriend, girl maybe an American, both there. According to Andy, the kid likes heroin. Maybe there shopping. Said to deal a little on the side. No one had heard from him. Family asked Andy to use Global to find him. Andy said okay. We'd have a look. Bring the kid home if we could find him. The girl too. Though no one seems to care if we bring her back. Another minor royal a friend of the kid wanted to go with our operatives. Not a problem. Need to follow-up. Bothers me they haven't checked in. Get Terry out of here by noon Alice.  
Alice: I’ll try.  
Dino gets his jacket, smiles at her. He leaves.

  
Alice tries to get Terry up. He pulls her back into bed.  
Terry: You didn’t have sex with me last night wench, so it’s going to be now.

Alice laughs. Lets him pull her into bed with him. He rolls on top of her. Props himself up on his elbows. Kisses her again gently.  
Alice: You came home drunk last night  
Terry: First time, though.  
Alice: We haven’t been married that long. Is this going to be a regular thing?  
Terry: Few times a year.  
Terry smiling clearly in a good mood. Kisses her tenderly.  
Terry: You make me very happy.  
Alice: Will you be out late again?  
Terry: Maybe. Probably not. Not sure.  
Terry kisses her again. Long slow kiss.  
Terry: Sex delayed is sex denied.  
Alice: I was willing last night. You passed out.  
Terry: Not passed out now.

*

Terry comes into the kitchen.Towel wrapped around his waist. Wet hair.  
Alice: No big white robe?  
Terry: Too bulky. Never wear ‘em.  
Alice has made him a plate of strawberries and scones. Hands it to him.

Alice: Sit.  
Terry kisses her. Sits down. She brings him coffee.

Terry: Pekingese how did I get along without you?  
Terry’s phone buzzes.  
Terry: Yeah. Okay no I’m still here with Alice. Yeah okay. No I’ll be quick. Not dressed yet. Tell them I’ll be there. Still nothing? That's not like Connie. Okay. Yeah. Yeah, no, I can leave in 20 minutes.  
Hangs up.  
Terry: Alice they’re waiting for me. Honey and Andy are there. And the operatives we sent to Beirut have been out of touch since late yesterday afternoon.  
Alice: Everything okay?  
Terry: Hope so. Andy wants to get started. Has some lordly things to do later. We’re looking at premiums today.  
Alice: You’re not going to Beirut are you.  
Terry: I don't want to go to Beirut.  
He takes a strawberry. Eats it quickly. Stands up. Gulps down coffee. Walks over to Alice. Kisses her quickly. Goes back to dress. Comes out in another Savile suit. Dressed like Dino. French cuffs. cuff links. Silk tie.  
Alice: So posh.  
Terry: I’ll call you later.  
Kisses her quickly. He leaves. Alice sits down at the table looks out over London. Drinks her coffee.Eats the rest of the strawberries.

*

Alice takes cabs. Buses a couple of times. Goes to the National Gallery. Tours Westminster Abbey. Goes back to Notting Hill. Buys an umbrella in an umbrella shop. Bright yellow. Handle shaped like a duck’s head. Visits used bookstores. Gets some Ngaio Marsh. Some Dorothy Sayers. One LeCarre. Gets Thai.  
Comes back to the flat. Takes a bath, puts on sweats. Curls up on the couch with a Ngaio Marsh.

*

Terry and Dino come in at eight.  
Dino has a cake size white box with a red ribbon.  
Dino: We brought you dessert.  
Alice: Yum what?  
Dino: Some double chocolate thing.  
Alice goes in the kitchen puts the dessert on a plate, gets a knife, three forks, three plates.  
Alice: I’ll share.  
Terry is at the bar. He pours Dino Laphroaig. Pours himself something. The label on the bottle says Tasmanian 666 Pure.  
Alice: What is that?  
Dino: Australian vodka.  
Dino shrugs.  
Terry: Alice, can I get you something?  
Alice: Not Tasmanian vodka.  
Alice shakes her head.  
Alice: I’m good. Well maybe a Baileys. Do we have that?  
Terry: We have that.  
He pours Bailey’s for her.  
Terry: Ice?  
Alice shakes her head. Terry brings her the Baileys.  
Terry: Alice you know how I said I didn’t need to go to Beirut.  
Alice: Now you need to go?  
Dino: Maybe. Consuelo and Nathan haven't checked in since around 3:00 yesterday Beirut time. They checked in when they landed and after they checked in to the hotel. No word since. Dino has a friend there checking for us. See if he can locate them.  
Alice: Well, you don’t have to go.  
Terry: Yeah we maybe do.  
Dino: Not sure if I want to send more of our guys to look for them.  
Terry: We should probably go.  
Alice: Like Istanbul?  
Terry: Yeah, like Istanbul.  
Alice: BOTH OF YOU?  
Terry: Alice, sometimes it’s necessary for us both to go.  
Terry: Come here, Pekingese.  
Dino picks up his drink.  
Dino: I’m going to call Mac. Gonna ask her if she needs anything from Lebanon.  
Alice: What could she possibly need from Lebanon?  
Dino shrugs, goes down the hall to his room.  
Alice: Let Dino go, Terry. We went to Turkey. It's his turn. Don’t go.  
Terry: Alice look I’m not Peter. I do a job I’ve been doing since before we ever met. You can trust I know how to do it. If I say I need to do something, I need to do it. I’m not going to change what I do. You can accept it or we can fight about it. This is how it is.  
Alice: I think I know that. You don't have to say things like that to me. I know you are not Peter. Peter never came home drunk.  
Terry: Peter is in the cemetery. You want another Peter you shouldn’t have married me. I come home drunk sometimes. I didn’t do it to hurt you. I just do it. I don’t want to fight with you about it. And I don’t want to be compared to Peter. You want another Peter, take my ring off and get a plane back to California and find somebody else.  
Alice: Well that escalated fast.  
Terry: You want to make an issue out of something I do that I've always done something that doesn't hurt anybody. Didn't hurt you. You want to make snide comments about it and compare me to your dead husband? Maybe we don't know each other. Maybe you didn't know me well enough to marry me.  
Alice: Stop escalating this.  
Terry: You started it.  
Alice: You started it. You brought up Peter.  
Terry: For a reason.  
Alice: Doesn’t matter. I'm stopping it.  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Thorne. Hey Andy. How long ago? How much? Both of them? Might be in on it? Press have it? Okay, I'll tell Dino. Police? No? Okay. The Palace says us. Quietly. Okay. Yeah, we'll take care of it. We always go to the family. Andy, we need to put our guys there even if you go. Which sister? My sister? The one I got out of Morocco? No okay good. Yeah, go over there. Dino and I will come by later if it makes sense. We are worried about Consuelo and Nathan. I'll get a guy over here. He'll call you for the address. We’ll have a plan in a few hours. Send me a picture of the note. With the mail? Okay. Yeah tell Honey. She doesn't need to do anything but she'll want to know. No I'll bring some guys here. We'll meet here. It's late. I'll make some coffee. I'll get Sammy over here. A couple of other guys too. Maybe Max. Stephen. Yeah fine. We'll take care of it Andy. I'll call you when I've got everybody here. Just go there, reassure them. Your presence will be reassuring. Take some phones. We'll help them. No maybe a hoax but the Preston kid could be in on it. Okay.  
Terry hangs up, goes down the hall, knocks on Dino's door. Dino opens the door holding his phone.  
Terry: Our little heroin dealer has got a ransom note sent to his parents. Andy is going over there. I want to talk to some of our guys. Nathan and Consuelo out of touch, now a note. I want a meeting. I'll get Sammy to come here. Andy will stay with the family. It's not the sister I rescued. She's not in this. It’s the other one. The older one. Her husband's sister's son. Her sister in law. No real relation to Andy.  
Terry walks back to Alice.  
Dino: I'm talking to Mac. I'll be right out.  
Terry puts his arms around Alice. Terry kisses her, holds her. Pushes her hair back.  
Terry: I have two operatives who are off the grid. Who should not be off the grid. I have a kid who had just been out of touch now maybe in the hands of people who want money or are threatening to start cutting off pieces of him. I am going to need to meet with some of my guys. I'd like to meet here is that okay with you?  
Alice: Of course.  
Terry: I don't want to fight with you.  
Alice: I don't want to fight with you. When are they coming? I can make coffee. Share my dessert.  
Terry: I'm going to call them now. They will come soon.  
Terry: You don't mind making the coffee. Even for a husband who comes home drunk.  
Alice: I don't mind making the coffee for a husband who comes home drunk. As long as he comes home to me. I love this husband. This husband is the husband I want. Don't want any other husbands. I can’t tell you how much I love this husband. I’ll make him coffee or tea. I’ll take off his shoes and put him to bed when he comes home drunk. But this husband should know I don’t know how to make proper English tea.  
Terry: Make Australian tea.  
Alice: How do you make Australian tea?  
Terry: Tea bags and hot water.

*

10:30 PM  
Coffee, hot water, tea (bags), cups, cream and sugar arranged on the bar. A plate of a double chocolate something. A knife by it. Several forks, a few plates by the chocolate something. Alice is sitting at the dining table. Has a cup of tea.  
Terry opens the door to three men.  
Dino comes out of the back.  
Dino: Hey Sammy, Max, Stephen.  
Terry: Alice these are three of our top guys. Stephen and Max and Sammy.  
Alice: Hi.

Terry: This is my wife Alice.

The each reach out to shake hands with Alice.

Sammy: Nice to meet you.  
Max: We heard Terry got married. Didn’t know if it was true.

Stephen: You like to sail?

Terry laughs: It’s true I got married. No she doesn’t like to sail.

Alice: It very nice to meet you. Thank you for coming out so late.

Terry: Picked her for her nice manners.

Terry: Alice has made coffee and tea. It's on the counter. Help yourself to drinks. Also drinks at the bar. A double chocolate something Dino and I brought her. She says she'll share it . Help yourself. Then grab a seat.  
~~Sammy to Alice.~~  
~~Sammy: My wife would like you and Terry to come to dinner, you know the boss and his wife for dinner kind of thing.~~  
~~Alice: We are only planning to be here for a week but if there is time we’d love to do that. Thank you.~~  
The men sit down, two on the couch. Sammy takes an armchair to their left. Dino takes the chair across. Terry stands.  
Terry: Okay. Yeah like Alice said thanks for coming out tonight. Here’s the situation. The Palace asked Global to go in and sniff around this explosion in Beirut. Palace wants to know did Israelis set off the spark. MI6 not happy about our going but The Palace gets what they want.

Dino: We sent in Nathan Smith and Consuelo Valencia. Yesterday morning. She speaks French and Arabic. He speaks French and Kurdish. There is a missing minor royal Arthur Preston Hanover, he’s sort of related to Andy.  
Terry: Arthur Preston is Andy's older sister's husband's sister's son. Goes by Preston. So the sister-in-law to Andy's sister. No relation to Andy but nephew to his older married sister.  
Sammy: Didn't you rescue Lord Belton's sister, Terry? Few years ago?  
Terry: We rescued the younger one. Not the one involved in this.  
Alice opens her mouth starts to say something. Stops herself. Closes her mouth.  
Terry smiles at her.  
Dino: Okay. The family knows he was in Beirut. Family wants to know where he is and if okay. Haven’t heard from him since before explosion. And his family wanted to send along a chum of his, something Radcliffe another minor royal so we said fine he can tag along. Adds to our legitimacy.  
Terry: They landed, checked into the hotel. Separate rooms. Radcliffe disappeared. Connie texted us, Radcliffe is gone. They check his room his things are gone. Connie and Jason ask for direction we say forget Radcliffe, only a courtesy to have him along. Go sniffing, see if Israelis are blowing up parts of Lebanon. And that’s it. No word, no call. No response from cell phones. Tried to ping their phones. Nothing. Dino gets a friend to go to the hotel. Gemma persuaded manager to let the friend into the rooms. Connie and Nathan, all their stuff still there. Family had one text from Radcliffe said he was meeting Preston. Nothing heard from him since. No response on his cell. Not accepting calls. Dino and I were concerned, thinking we should go to Beirut, follow up find out what happened to Connie and Nathan. Then tonight Preston's family gets a ransom demand. Says Greetings they have Preston and the girl, the girlfriend, and they want 1 million dollars. Our guys are still missing. No word from anyone on Radcliffe. The family can pay, they want to pay, would like to get the figure down a bit if possible, but they just want to be sure they get Preston back, preferably in one piece. Not interested in ransoming the girl. Want to know how much less if the kidnappers keep the girl. Girl is nothing to them. These people are not favorites in Andy’s family.  
Sammy: So you have a plan?  
Terry: We have no plan. That is why you are here.  
Dino's phone rings again. He steps away, walks down the hall to the bedroom. Alice brings the coffee pot, offers refills. They make small talk waiting for Dino to come back.  
Dino walks back in holding his phone.  
Dino looks at a Terry.  
Dino shakes his head  
Terry: Dino? I know that look.  
Dino: Nathan's dead.  
Alice: Someone's dead?  
Dino: Nathan is dead. Consuelo is in the hospital. Both were shot. Consuelo was wearing a vest but Her left arm was hit but she’ll live. My ex CIA guy, Grady Morris, after the hotel kept looking around today and he found them. He's with Consuelo. Hospital giving him shit. No visitors. Grady says he'll stay with her til security forces him out.  
Dino: That bitch always wears a vest.  
Dino: Saved her fuckin' life. Shot in the chest. She fell hit her head, unconscious but alive. They think she’ll wake up, Grady with her for now. They repaired the arm stabilized her she’ll need surgery, for the arm reconstructive. No resources there right now.

Terry: I want one of our people with her constantly. Who should we send?  
Terry: I need to call Andy. He can get someone on the hospital. Everyone loves a lord. Can Grady stay til we get someone there if Andy arranges for security to leave him alone?  
Dino: He'll stay. I’m calling Gemma now.  
Terry: I want Connie in a private suite with a 24 hour sitter, armed sitter. And I want Nathan's body out of there.  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Gemma, where are you? I have some very bad news Gemma. I am going to want you to come straight here. To my flat. Not The Shop. Nathan Smith was killed in Beirut yesterday and Consuelo was shot. She's in a coma. Looks like she fell after the shots. Hit her head. Concussion. Yeah she was wearing the vest. Yeah I know she always said that well she was right. Hasan? Commercial? When? Okay. No I didn't know. See his dad? Okay. I think we may need him.  
He hangs up.  
Terry: Hey Dino, Gemma says Hasan flew in this afternoon to see his father.  
Dino: Get his ass over here. He was in Jordan for two years and Lebanon one. Or the other way around. We can use him.  
Terry punches a number in on his phone.  
Terry: Hasan. My prodigal. Where are you? Your dad? Med school. You hadn't told him. How good is your Arabic? How long were you in Lebanon? I got a thing in Beirut. I could use you. See your dad later. I need you here tonight. Now. You owe me Hasan. Yeah, tonight. My place. Not The Shop, my place. Hasan, we’ve got two operatives that were shot yesterday. Nathan and Consuelo. Nathan's dead. Connie's in hospital in Beirut. Unconscious. Gemma can pick you up. She has her bike. You and Gemma. Straight here. Doorman will let you in, put you both in elevator to my flat. Of course it’s nice. Call Gemma, you two figure it out. As soon as possible. Nathan’s wife? Since you were ten. She doesn’t know yet. Just wait. I want to tell her myself. No not your sister. Not til I tell her. Til his body is back here. We’re working on it. Okay.Thanks.  
Terry hangs up. Calls Gemma back.  
Terry: Hasan’ll help. He spent time in Jordan and Lebanon. Still has contacts. Fluent in Arabic. Yeah bring him with you. Also the plane is at Heathrow. Tell Paul to refuel if he hasn't already. Tell him I want them to be ready for a flight to Lebanon in four hours or so. Maybe to Cypress. Get the clearances he needs. Then he stays with the plane. Yeah, I'll call him in a little while  
Terry motions to Alice. She walks over to him, he takes her hand and pulls her in the bedroom.  
Terry: Alice we are going to be making plans. I need us to meet here. I don't want to waste time moving everyone to The Shop. It will be easier if we just continue on here. I know you have opinions and you are going to have questions. I can’t be distracted right now. It’s fine if you sit in, but...  
Alice: Don’t interrupt.  
Terry: Don’t interrupt. I mean it Alice. One of our guys has been killed. Nothing more serious than this for us.  
Alice: Quiet. As a mouse.  
They walk back out. Alice picks up her cup, pours more tea. Goes to the dining table. Sits there.  
Dino is on the phone. He nods to Terry.  
Dino hangs up.  
Dino: Andy called the hospital, did his lord thing. She’s in a private suite. Grady can stay. She's reactive. Chest bruised. One rib broken. Doctor doesn't think brain damage, thinks she's just out cold. Can’t be sure til she wakes up. A concussion. They will allow us to keep someone there with her. They are treating the arm but it’s pretty bad. They’ll keep their security there too but Grady's fine til our guy gets there. She may be questioned by police eventually, but with chaos around the explosion, she’s a low priority.  
Terry: Sammy call Jill tell her she’s going to Beirut. Tell her Connie was shot and is in a coma. Tell her to pack and we want her on a plane to Beirut now. Get a charter. Gemma will help her make arrangements. Anything she needs, she gets.  
Alice nods, smiles.  
Dino: What are you smiling about?  
Alice: I like it when he lets the girls play.  
Stephen and Max laugh. Sammy winks at her.  
Terry: I always let the girls play.  
Sammy: Jay’s here. He was visiting his dad. He was leaving tomorrow.  
Terry: He doesn’t speak Arabic.  
Sammy: Jay speaks Farsi.  
Terry: Not much Farsi in Beirut.  
Sammy: Jay and Nathan are close. Were close. Nathan married close close friend of Jay's wife. She was maid of honor in their wedding. Nathan's kids, he has twin boys, are a just a little younger than Jay's daughter.  
Dino: Call him tell him what's happened. He can sit in if he wants. Not sure we will have anything for him to do but he's welcome. If it's okay with Terry. Okay Terry?  
Terry nods.  
Terry: I never like coincidence much. Kidnapping, ransom, our guys are shot, yeah could be random could even be Israelis but unlikely Israelis don’t antagonize they are practical, could be anybody but let’s look into Preston. And Radcliffe.  
Dino: You think hoax or conspiracy? Preston involved? Preston trying to score a little family money to finance his fuckin' drugs?  
Terry: Has happened before. Maybe planned before the bombing. Maybe bombing unrelated.  
Dino: Who would want to fuckin' kidnap this Preston? Sounds like a loser.  
Terry’s phone buzzes.  
Terry: Yeah come up. Thanks. Yeah Jay can sit in. I tolds Sammy that. Sure.  
Terry: Hasan and Gemma are here. They are on their way up. Jay talked to Hasan. Wants to sit in. Fine with me.  
Dino nods.  
There is a knock. Terry lets in Hasan. And Gemma. They both have motorcycle helmets. Hasan salutes Terry. Bows.  
Hasan: My Overlord.  
Laughs. Nods to Dino.  
Hasan: Wolf.  
Hasan walks over to Alice. Bows. Takes her hand, leans over as if to kiss her hand, but doesn't. Straightens up.  
Hasan: I’m Hasan. You must be Mrs. Overlord.  
Alice: Mrs. Overlord?  
Hasan winks at her.  
Gemma walks over hugs Alice.  
Alice gets up goes into the kitchen. Puts out more cups, plates, forks.  
Alice: Gemma. Thank you again for dinner last night. The food was delicious. Your family was so kind to me. So glad you are here. Do you have one of these call signs?  
Gemma: They call me HG. They think I don't know what it would means but I do.  
Alice: What does it mean?  
Gemma: Harley Gandhi. They are afraid to tell me what it is. Use it behind my back.  
Alice: Pretty racist.  
Gemma: Can't be PC around these guys. You'd go mad.  
Sammy and Stephen and Max look down.  
The door chimes again. Dino opens it. Jay is there.  
Hasan walks over hugs him.  
Hasan: Hey.   
Jay hugs Hasan, shakes his head at him, salutes Terry and Dino. Nods to the others.  
Jay: Sammy.  
Sammy: Hey, Jay.  
Jay looks at Dino then at Terry.  
Jay: No possibility of a mistake? Nathan?  
Dino: He's dead. No mistake.  
Jay shakes his head, face is full of sorrow.  
Jay: He has twin 18 month old sons.  
Terry: We need to find who killed him.  
Jay: Whatever I can do.  
Terry: Let's get started.  
Hasan takes one of the two arm chairs to the right of the couch. Stephen and Max are back on the couch. Stephen has a plate of chocolate whatever it is. Max a cup of coffee.  
Dino: I'll sit here by Hasan. Maybe I can keep him out of trouble.  
Jay looks at the armchairs across from Hasan and Dino.  
Jay: Where are you going to be Terry?  
Terry: I'll stand to start. By the table. You and Sammy sit there.  
Sammy and Jay take the two arm chairs to the left of the couch . Facing Dino and Hasan. Terry moves the dining chair away from the table, over by Sammy and stands where the chair was, leans back against the dining table, facing the couch. Gemma takes the end of the dining table to Terry's left.  
Gemma: Alice why don't you sit here at the table with me - sit there at the other end.   
Alice: Where do you want me, Terry?  
Gemma looks at Terry.  
Terry: Sit with Gemma. At the other end. To my right.   
Alice walks to the dining table sits at the end.  
Gemma has a backpack. She puts it on the floor. Gets out three phones, and a yellow legal pad, two pens and two laptops. Puts them on the table.  
Terry: Okay. Gemma will take some notes, she’ll have to make calls and take them. She'll use my study. It's through that door behind Dino and Hasan. Anyone who needs to make a call or take one feel free to go in there. There's a bathroom around the corner through the door to the left of the study. If Gemma is in the study, our bedrooms are down the hall behind Sammy and Jay. If someone is in the study and you need privacy or quiet you can use the bedrooms. The middle bedroom isn't being used. Go in that one first. The bedrooms all have bathrooms as well. Alice put the coffee and tea and on the bar. Bar is open help yourselves. And some chocolate thing Dino brought. Anybody need anything before I start?   
Sammy: Are we it?  
Terry: We're it for now.  
Terry: Okay. I’ll run this meeting but Dino will chime in whenever he wants to. Okay. Here it is so far. You know about the explosion in Beirut day before yesterday. Israelis are suspected. So far Lebanon saying accident not bomb. We, Global, were asked to sit in on a meeting at Downing on the accident.The Palace contacted Andy please the Queen if it wouldn’t be too much trouble Global trusted blah blah. We weren’t welcome at the meeting. MI 6 was annoyed and resentful, quite put out by our being there. They like us, like Global, they like to call on us but they don’t like it when the Palace calls us directly, they hate it when the Palace goes around them. Long meeting. Nothing much except accusing us of having an operative who is consorting with a terrorist.  
Max: What? No.  
Terry: Yes. Hasan has a crush on the girl from the hijacking two years ago.  
Hasan: More than a crush.  
Stephen: Come on man. No.  
Terry: It’s okay. We’ll deal with it later. Just want Hasan to know his romance gets mentioned at Downing. A consequence for us.  
Hasan: Sorry.  
Alice starts to say something. Gemma shakes her head.  
Alice shrugs.  
Terry: We were asked to go in to Beirut by The Palace and sniff around.  
Terry: Supposedly we can move more freely and with us there is deniability more than for MI6. It’s bullshit about moving around, Six does whatever they please but the deniability is real. We are not government. We are expendable.  
Dino: Nice for them.  
Terry: A minor royal sort of related to Andy was in Beirut and hasn't been heard from since the bombing. Arthur Preston Hanover. Son of Lord Rakfield. 23. Dropped out of college, big trust fund, recreational drug user, likes parties, partial to heroin. Family couldn’t get a hold of him after the explosion, asked Andy to use Global people to find him. Fine, okay, gives Global a reason to be there given The Palace wanted us to determine who or what caused the blast. We sent in Nathan and Connie as reps of Global, another distant relative of Andy’s David Radcliff a pal of the missing Preston went along with Connie and Nathan.  
Dino: They checked in to a hotel with Radcliffe. They were to meet Radcliffe in the bar. He never showed. They checked his room. Everything gone. Nothing of his left in the room. Not that important to Connie and Nathan. Touched base with Global told us Radcliffe was gone. We said forget Radcliffe, checkout the explosion. They said they were headed out to see bomb site. And then nothing.  
Gemma: Nothing. No check in. Not a ping. Cell phone signals gone.  
Terry: Dino calls an old ex-CIA buddy, lives there, married to a Lebanese, fluent, good guy, reliable, and asks him to check around. Gemma got the hotel manager to open their rooms for the friend of Dino’s. All their stuff is there. But Dino and I don’t like it, feels wrong. We decided we should probably go. Don’t like it when you guys don’t check in.  
Sammy: We check in Terry. We’re scrupulous about it. We know it’s a rule with you guys. So nothing? Nathan maybe. Not Connie. No word at all?  
Dino: Not a fuckin’ peep.  
Alice is paying attention but stays quiet.  
Terry: So Dino and I are preparing to go and we get a call back from Dino’s CIA guy. Nathan's’s dead. Shotgun blast. His body's with the bodies from the blast; whoever found him didn't know a gunshot wound when they saw it. Thought the blast killed him. Just put him in with the bomb blast casualties. So Nathan was listed in a database on bomb casualties.  
Hasan: He had ID?  
Terry: He had ID. Wait. I'll come back to the ID.  
Terry: CIA pal sees the body. Sees the gunshot wounds. No Connie. Not on blast lists of dead. He starts checking hospitals. Connie also shot. Had on her vest.  
Dino: We teased her about that fuckin' vest. Always the vest. Told her myself it made her look fat.  
Alice: Fat shaming, Dino?

Terry smiles, shakes his head at Alice. Alice covers mouth.  
Dino: She always said this vest could save my life. I don't care if I look fat. Who cares if I look fat. I'm not trolling. That vest saved her fucking life. I owe her an big fucking apology when she wakes up. Never tease anyone again about a vest. May start wearing one myself.  
Terry: Most likely she was knocked off her feet by gunshot, hit her head, was unconscious. Shooter thought she was dead, left her. Dino's guy found her in hospital. In a coma. Bruised chest. Broken rib. left arm shattered. But both had ID. Careless not to take ID. Maybe amateurs. Maybe interrupted. With bombing if shooter took IDs would have been a long time before we knew anything. Phones were gone, IDs left. Strange thing.   
Hasan: The shooter left the IDs and the shooter didn't take the time to check Connie's carotid. Took her phone? Was he an amateur or was he interrupted.  
Terry: What do you think?  
Sammy: Hard to tell. If I had to bet, I'd say amateur.  
Max: What are we doing about Connie?  
Terry: Gemma.  
Gemma: Okay Jill is on her way. Then she'll stay with Connie. Not easy to get in and out. She's flying in to Cypress. Got a charter. Probably her best bet. Get a boat or a plane maybe over. 174 miles between Cypress and Beirut. There’s a lot of chaos still. No one is paying much attention to Connie. Dino's guy is still with her. Jill's in contact with him. They'll handle it. The hospital could use the space. We should get Connie out of there, somewhere private, but back here as soon as we can.  
Gemma: I’ve got a med evac plane chartered standing by in Cypress. Most med evac planes tied-up. Made them an offer they couldn't refuse. Everyone trying to get injured out. Landings and takeoffs all backed up. But Connie's stable. We'll med evac her as soon as we can and Jill will stay with her the whole way. No reason not to bring her back here as soon as we can.  
Terry: Okay let me go on. There's more. Just before we learned about shooting, Preston's family finds a letter. Some one brought in the daily mail left it on a table. No one went through it til evening. The letter is a $1 million, not pounds or euros, but dollars ask for return of Preston and his girlfriend. 48 hours. If no response, kidnappers threaten to begin sending body parts. I have a copy of the letter on my phone. Andy sent it.  
Terry gets out his phone, finds the picture of letter and passes it to Sammy:  
Sammy reads the letter out loud.  
_We have your son Preston and his_ _American girlfriend.  
They are unharmed for now and being treated humanely.  
__For their return we demand $1 m_ _illion in American dollars. 100s 50s 20s.  
__You have 48 hours to get the money_

_We don't like killing people. But we can. And we have. We just want the money._  
_We’ll leave a phone for you in a red bag. Soon._  
_Keep the phone with you at all times_  
_Show us you got this note by painting the the fence post on the road by the driveway red._  
_We have done this before._  
_When we don’t get cooperation we start sending body parts._  
_We start with ears. they are hell to reconstruct_  
_1 million_  
_48 hours_

Sammy passes the phone with the note to Jay. Jay looks at the note. Jay: Okay if I copy this to my phone.  
Terry: Yeah. Copy it to everyone here.   
Terry: Andy says the family is not interested in the girl, want to ask the kidnappers how much without the girl. An American no value to them. You can see the note was typed. Plain envelope, no return address. Addressed to Lord and Lady like a normal letter. No proof of life offered.  
Dino: Preston‘s family has money but Preston not an obvious kidnap target. Probably not a hoax, though could be, maybe conspiracy maybe Preston in on it. Radcliffe too. But could be legit. Could be some of his interactions with heroin trade made him a target. But Connie and Nathan shot. Don’t like coincidence.

Terry: So we have two problems. Likely kidnapping and a ransom demand and Nathan and Connie. The two may be related. I'm betting they are but no clear link yet. For now we want a team in Beirut focused on what happened to Connie and Nathan. That is our priority. I want someone with Connie all the time. Jill will need to have breaks, sleep. We need Connie to wake-up. Dino and I will follow-up on the kidnapping here. Send James. He’s a good negotiator. And Andy wants to be with the family. Favor to his sister. It's okay. He won't do any harm.  
Dino: No one kills a Global guy or girl and lives. No one.  
Terry: Okay. That’s all we’ve got til Connie wakes up. Questions? Ideas?  
Hasan: I can go to Beirut. I speak Arabic. I’ve spent time in Lebanon and Jordan. Have contacts there. Some in the drug trade. Feel an obligation to Nathan’s wife. Love Bina.  
Jay: I still have time off. Was going to see my sister before I left. But I have some time..  
Dino: We can put you back on the clock Jay. Save your vacation.  
Jay: I was going to see Nathan and Bina. Before I left. Always been close. Always get together when I'm here. His wife was in our wedding. My wife was in their wedding. He told me he'd have to miss me this time. He had to go to Beirut. I want to know who did this. Fuck. Fuck. The have two kids the age of Chatty. Fuck.  
Dino: If you three want to go, it’s okay with me. Terry?  
Terry: Outline a plan for me.  
Hassan: We fly in - Cypress if we have to. Take a chopper over to Beirut.Land in a field if we have to.There is another airstrip about 40 miles south of Beirut but I don't know its condition. If we can't get into Beirut if it's too backed up Cypress is probably quicker.  
Dino: You can take the plane.  
Gemma gets a phone, gets up, leaves the room again.  
Hasan: We fly in. Have we held Connie and Jason’s rooms?  
Gemma comes back in.  
Dino: Gemma did we keep Jason and Connie's rooms ?  
Gemma: We kept the rooms. Jill is in the air. She'll go straight to the hospital to meet with Grady. He's offered to stay. He's armed. Jill will use Connie's room in the hotel if she needs it. Going in to Cypress, got a ride scheduled on a boat over. We are still paying for both rooms. The manager is cooperating. He’s okay. I got several more rooms. Promised him the moon with the shortages.

Dino: Didn’t know you had access to the moon Gemma.

Gemma: Have access to anything I want. About the rooms, you may have to double up. Paul is away from the plane. But he and Jenna can have the plane ready in two hours.

Terry: I want an inventory of Connie‘s things and Jason’s. See if you can find their phones. Interview everyone on the hotel staff.  
Hasan: Terry we know how to do this. That is why you hired us.  
Dino: I also want a house or something away from the blast area but inside Beirut city limits. Gemma, call Grady, he can help you find a place. Won’t be easy with the explosion. Lots of people out of their homes.   
Dino keys in a number. Sends Gradys number to Gemma. Gemma nods. Leaves the room again.   
Terry: Sammy can you take care of Nathan's body.  
Sammy: I will handle it. I know a guy. I’ll get him in touch with Dino's guy, Grady. He knows where the body is. There are probably no hearses left. A lot of dead. The chaos works for us. We may have to put the body in a van or something and get it to a boat. We could bring it to Cypress and fly it out from there. Or maybe if we can land our plane in Beirut, Jenna and Paul can bring Nathan's body back on your plane. I'll get it taken care of. Or chopper it back to Cypress and from there home.  
Dino: No budget limit. Spend what you have to. Wake up anyone you need to.  
Sammy nods.  
Sammy: Uh Terry, you know my wife's a psychologist. She just has a little practice. But she'll go with you if you want when you go to see Nathan's wife. She does grief counseling and grief groups at her father's church. She knows Bina from Jay's wedding.  
Terry: Yeah. I'd like her to go with me. Thanks. Can you let her know I'll be calling her. Probably go tomorrow afternoon.  
Sammy nods.  
Dino: The base house, I want room for me and Terry and Gemma.   
Hasan: I know some places.  
Gemma leaves again. On the phone.  
Terry: I want parliament. Stephen?  
Stephen: Nathan is our guy. Connie too. Any of us will go. Every guy at Global will want to go. You'll have 150 volunteers as soon as our guys know Nathan’s dead and Connie's shot. Like Dino said nobody shoots a Global guy. I don’t have anything specific to offer, no contacts, no language but I'm good at detail and still holding the big picture in frame. I could do the inventory and I could coordinate from the hotel. And I could stay with Connie. Spell Jill.  
Terry: Hotel only til the inventory and interviews with staff are done. I concur on base house. Enough room for everyone and space for Gemma and me and Dino if we come in.  
Dino nods.  
Dino: Okay Max?  
Max: My sister was pals with a Lebanese girl. They were close. Still close. They went to school together here in the UK, she did archaeology or something. I went out with her a couple of times. Nice girl. A little too nice for me. Didn't follow up but no trouble between us. They e-mail. She’s teaching at some college in Beirut. Let me call my sister.  
Max leaves the room. Has his phone out. Goes in Terry's study.  
Terry: Sammy?  
Sammy: I wanna go. I helped you get Connie away from MI6. Told her how great it would be for her at global. I feel responsible. Have you called her partner. Ellen is it?  
Terry: Partner is Rachel. Not Ellen. Haven't called yet. Soon.   
Dino: Hasan?  
Hasan: Yeah. I want to go. We need my contacts and my language skills. I know Beirut pretty well. And I fit in, Sammy and I and Jay should go. I fit in there better there than you two, you both look too Anglo. We can move around more easily than you two could. I like Stephen for coordinator. Max for our Casanova at large. I'll run it if you want.  
Dino: What about your hijacker?  
Hasan: What about her?  
Dino: You need her permission?  
Hasan makes his hand into a gun shape and shoots Dino with his hand.  
Terry: Jay?  
Max walks back in.  
Max: The girl Lily is her name is okay. She teaches at The American University of Beirut. She was nowhere near the blast. My sister called her a few hours ago. She’s unmarried has her own flat. Has family money. Sister thinks Lily would be pleased to hear from me. Seems she was disappointed I didn't continue to call her, go out with her. That’s not much but might help us.  
Terry nods. Dino gives a thumbs up.  
Dino: Jay?  
Jay: I want to go, but I know Nathan's wife pretty well. Hasan knows her better. She's a close friend of my wife. I'd like to go with you to tell her about Nathan. She probably prefer Hasan.  
Hasan: I have to go to Beirut.

Jay: Nothing will make it easier, but she knows me. My wife would want me or Hasan to go. I can get to Beirut after she's told. I want to help find out who killed Nathan. I need to be part of that. But I want to see Bina too. Let Hasan run it. I think the plan is good for a way to start. Let us all go. Put Max with the teacher if she'll have him, let him stay with her, he’s invisible, outside, let Stephen coordinate, inventory.  
Terry: Okay Jay. You go with me to tell Bina. Thanks. I appreciate the offer.   
Jay: Amelia will be good. Bina knows her from our wedding. I'd like to tell my wife. She'll want to know.  
Terry: Wait til we've told Bina, then you can tell her.   
Terry: Okay. You and Amelia will ride out with me. Thanks Jay. We'll get you to Beirut after we see Bina.   
Hasan: We start by talking to Grady, go back to where the bodies were found. Play detective. Hotel staff interviews.  
Terry: Preston? Don’t like coincidence.  
Hasan: Andy’s with Preston’s family. You two are going to be there with Andy.  
Dino: And we have David Giles there.  
Terry: I’m good with it. Okay.  
Dino: Yeah. Okay. Hasan you or Stephen every four hours with Gemma. No fucking exceptions. None. If you can't reach Gemma...  
Gemma: Yeah when has anyone ever not been able to reach me? When Dino?  
Terry: If for some unimaginably remote reason you can't reach Gemma, you call me or Dino. Gemma first. Gemma push off everything else to Andrea or someone.  
Gemma nods.  
Terry: Max, you be charming, check in every fours hours with Stephen. If Lily won't have you stay over, we'll find a place for you. Want someone outside the house.   
Dino: Do we need someone outside?  
Terry: Operation like this? I like an outside man. At least til we know what’s going on.  
Terry glances at Alice.

Terry: Or an outside woman.

Alice smiles. 

  
Hasan: I agree with Terry. Connie and Nathan, better to have someone placed outside.  
Max: I’ll be my most charming. Complain about the budget. Offer to sleep on the floor. And I'll say I have a sick friend in surgery as my reason for being on the phone so much.  
Terry: Last round. Gemma?  
Gemma: I’m good with it.  
Hasan: I’d like to see Bina, but I can be more use in Beirut.  
Jay: I’m good. I see Bina then come to Beirut.  
Sammy: Fine.  
Max: Lily huh? I’m good. At least she’s not a hijacker.  
Hasan makes a gun with his hand, shoots Max.  
Stephen: Yeah I’m good. One thing, if we find who shot them, Nathan and Consuelo?  
Dino: Hold them. Terry and I will want to talk to them.  
Stephen: They are our guys that they shot. We will want to be in on the disposition.  
Terry: You guys just elected a new representative. Who's your rep right now?  
Sammy: Me.  
Terry: Whatever we decide Sammy will be part of it.  
Sammy: Okay?  
Stephen: Okay.  
Dino: Two hours Gemma?  
Gemma: Two hours. Plane’s at Heathrow. Not sure about gate. Paul will call me in 45 minutes  
Dino: Gemma will call you. Want you in the air in three hours.

Hasan: Weapons? Kits?  
Dino: Kits yeah. Take a sidearm. Or two. When you land one of you get in touch with my guy. Grady. He’ll get you anything else you need.  
Dino gets out his phone.  
Dino: Sent you all his number. Tell him Redwolf sent you.  
Alice smiles, but stays silent. The men get up. Hug. Pat each other on the back. Hasan goes over to Alice. Takes her hand again. Bows again over her hand. Doesn't kiss her hand.  
Hasan: A pleasure Mrs. Overlord.  
Alice: Thank you.  
Terry smiles at Alice.  
Hasan goes over to Terry.  
Dino gets up walks to Terry also.  
Dino to Hasan: Don't you fuck this up. We're out on a limb for you.  
Hasan: Thank you. Man I’m sorry.  
Terry: Get this sorted out for us,mate.  
Hasan: Yeah I will.  
Hasan salutes them.  
Dino: Don't fuck up.  
The guys leave. Gemma starts packing up.  
Terry: Only this Gemma.  
Gemma: I know boss. Only this.  
Gemma hugs Alice.  
Gemma: You did great, Alice.  
Alice: I didn’t say a word.  
Gemma shrugs.  
Gemma: That’s why you did great. A lot harder than it looks.  
Terry: Mrs. Overlord, excellent job.  
Alice: I said nothing.  
Dino: Exactly.  
Alice: Now what? What time is it?  
Dino: God damnit Terry, why don’t you buy her a watch?  
Terry: I offered. Cartier, Tiffany, Patek Philippe, Timex. I told you before. She doesn’t want a watch. She likes asking people what time it is. She bought me a watch.  
Terry lifts his wrist. Shows Dino a fancy watch.  
Alice: It’s the official watch of the 22 Regiment  
Dino: Looks expensive. I thought you Regiment guys favored those $50 Casios.  
Alice: I like asking him what time it is.  
Terry: She likes asking me.  
Terry: It's a little after 2:00 AM.  
Alice: I'm going to bed.  
Terry: Dino and I are staying up til the guys get off. Maybe til they land. We hardly ever lose a guy. Twenty years. Only 3 other guys died with us. Dread having to see Bina.  
Dino: Honey and Andy could do it. Honey has to go through the paperwork stuff, benefits and all that anyway. Nice of Sammy to offer his wife. Jay's right. It'll help if he goes.  
Terry: I have to go. I hate it. Would like to avoid it. But I have to go. You can pass if you want, Dino. If Sammy's wife will go, we will take her. Like bringing the chaplain. Honey and Andy and I can do it. Good to have Jay.  
Dino: You and Andy go. And Honey. And Sammy's wife. What's her name?  
Gemma: Her name's Amelia.  
Dino:I'll pass unless you really want me.  
Terry: It's okay. Maybe a call on the widow in a week or so. If you can bear it.  
Dino: I can't do it man. I can't. Tears me apart.  
Terry: It's okay.  
Gemma: I'm going back to my folks. I'll keep my phone on. I have my own room at my folks. I can work from there. But I'll come back here if you want.  
Alice starts to say something. Rubs her eyes, yawns. Goes over to Terry. Kisses him lightly on the lips.  
Alice: Could you come say goodnight to me.  
Terry: I'll be in in a few minutes. To give you your goodnight kiss.  
Alice: Good night Gemma. Goodnight Dino.  
Dino: Night Alice.  
Gemma: Goodnight Alice.

*


	7. June 23: New Sheriff in Town

8:00 AM

Terry is on the phone with Hasan.  
Terry: Gemma are you on line? Okay good. No that's good, Hasan. There is so much chaos claim the body get him in a casket if you can and just send him back on the plane. Okay then fuck just wrap him in some sheets. We’ll get a casket here dammit. No Jenna's cool. Paul's cool. We'll have a hearse meet them. Honey's doing the paperwork, the insurance claims. Andy and I are going to see the wife at 3:00 this afternoon. Jay and Amelia with us. I want his body in the air when we go. Honey and Andy and I will jtake care of the stuff with the family. Not Dino's thing. Yeah I hate it too, but I can do it. Worst I thing I ever have to do.  
Jay hangs up.  
Dino comes in. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Sneakers.  
Dino: I'm going out for awhile with Alice. Okay? I'll have my cell. We are going over to Notting Hill. Saw something I want to get for Mac. Necklace. Need Alice's opinion.  
Terry: Sure. No problem. I'm going to see the wife at 3:00. Waiting for Andy. Andy says family getting money together, waiting for the red bag with the phone. Some staff painting the fence post. James there with the family. He’ll stay with them as long as we need him there. Honey may go with us. Nothing happening right now. Everything's in place. I'm trying to get the body home. Everybody staying on plan. Hell getting a casket. May have to bring one in from Israel.  
Alice comes in.  
Alice: Okay if we go out for awhile?  
Terry: Sure.  
Dino: Thanks Terry. I mean it.  
Terry: I get it, man. No problem.

*

Alice and Dino are gone most of the morning. Come back a little after 11:30. Alice doesn’t knock she just opens the door to Terry's flat. Dino is right behind her. Alice: We brought sandwiches from the Electric Cafe.  
Terry is standing in front of the windows. A woman has her arms around him, her hands in his hair, she is kissing him. Terry’s arms are at his sides. Dino clears his throat. The woman steps back.  
Woman: Oh hi Dino. Ma’am. I'm Special Agent Mary-Margaret McKenzie, FBI.  
Alice: Alice Thorne. I’m the new sheriff in town.  
Terry steps back.  
Terry laughing: McKenzie, this beautiful girl is my wife Alice. Alice this is Special Agent Mary McKenzie. She worked with us on the hijacking two years ago in San Francisco.  
McKenzie looks from Terry to Dino to Alice.  
McKenzie: I didn't know you were married, Terry. You seemed pretty available and interested in me.  
Terry: That was two years ago McKenzie. And you weren't interested in me if I remember.  
McKenzie: I'm interested now.  
Alice: Too late.  
Dino: Way too late.  
McKenzie looks at Dino.  
Dino: Don't look at me. I'm practically engaged.  
Dino: Want us to call Alex Dunham? He’s still available. If you are looking for someone to rebound to.  
McKenzie coldly: I'm actually here on business.  
Alice: In Terry’s home?  
McKenzie: Didn't know it was a shared place. Thought Terry lived alone.  
Alice: It’s a shared place. Community property place now.  
McKenzie: I'm really here for a girl missing in Beirut. She’s an American. From San Francisco. I was here for something with MI5. Bureau asked me to see what I could learn while I was here. I contacted the family of the boy she’s supposed to be with. You have Global guys with them. Your guy said call Terry. I called.  
Terry: She called me for information.  
McKenzie: Terry said come over. I misunderstood the invitation.  
Terry: I invited her. Alice, I wanted you to meet her. I didn’t know she had any feelings for me. Never showed any before.  
Alice: Well, oops.  
McKenzie: Let me apologize to both of you. I have been seeing someone for a year and a half.  
Dino: Hasan. The guy you ignored Terry and Alex for. Our guy.  
McKenzie: I thought we were serious. Marriage serious. I learned recently that wasn’t going to work out. I am behaving somewhat irrationally. Rebound stuff. Alice, I practically assaulted Terry.  
Dino: I told you Alice, Terry and the owner of BA British Airlines Alex Dunham, Lord Rakfield, flirted shamelessly with McKenzie during the hijacking. They competed against each other for her attention. Did everything but arm wrestle or mount horses and joust. She blew them both off. But she was very interested in one of our guys, the brother of the girl on the plane. Hasan Meghwar.  
McKenzie: You all knew?  
Dino: We’re a pretty tight shop.  
Alice: I need a drink.  
McKenzie: Me too.  
Dino walks over to Terry’s bar.  
Dino: What’s your pleasure Alice?  
Alice: Gin and tonic.  
Dino: McKenzie?  
McKenzie: Bourbon straight-up. A double. You weren’t married then, were you? During the hijacking?  
Terry: Of course not. Alice and I got married last December. I wasn’t even in touch with Alice during the hijacking.  
Alice: Why didn’t you call me then? During the hijacking. You were in San Francisco.  
Terry: You know why. Waiting for you.  
Dino: Sweet story McKenzie. Lovers separated by time and distance and Alice's marriage, they meet-up 20 years later.  
Alice: We weren't lovers.  
Dino: Her husband dies and she's on the next plane to Terry.  
Alice: That isn't the way it happened.  
Dino: Terry plies her with $200 a bottle rum. They fall into each other's arms. Three months later they marry. True love. Romantic story.  
McKenzie: I’d like to hear all of it. I like good stories, romantic stories, especially ones with happy endings  
Terry: Let’s talk about this kidnapping and ransom. We have a dead operative, an operative in a coma...  
Dino: And an ask of $1 million dollars ransom for an English boy who dabbles in heroin and his slutty American girlfriend.  
Terry: We don’t know if what happened to our operatives is related to the kidnappings.  
Alice: No slut shaming.  
Dino: I apologize. His adventuresome American girlfriend.  
Dino brings Alice the gin and tonic, McKenzie the bourbon, both take long drinks. Dino goes back to the bar, fixes himself a scotch. Takes a long drink himself.  
Dino: Terry?  
Terry: Gin. Rocks.  
Alice: Terry and I met when my husband was kidnapped in Tecala. 20 years ago. Terry was assigned to me by Luthan. He freed my husband and we went separate ways.  
Dino: They were in love then. But she stayed with her husband and Terry pined away.  
McKenzie: Was the girl mentioned in the ransom demand?  
Terry: I didn’t pine. I waited.  
Dino: You pined. He named his boats Alice in Wonderland hoping someday to get Alice on his boat. In his boat.  
Terry: Drop it Dino. The girl was mentioned. Here is the note.  
Terry shows McKenzie his phone.

 _We have your son Preston and his_ _American girlfriend.  
They are unharmed for now and being treated humanely.  
_ _For their return we demand $1 m_ _illion in American dollars. 100s 50s 20s.  
_ _You have 48 hours to get the money_

_We don't like killing people. But we can. And we have. We just want the money._   
_We’ll leave a phone for you in a red bag. Soon._   
_Keep the phone with you at all times_   
_Show us you got this note by painting the the fence post on the road by the driveway red_   
_We have done this before._   
_When we don’t get cooperation we start sending body parts_   
_We start with ears they are hell to reconstruct_   
_1 million_   
_48 hours_

McKenzie: Odd note. Red fence post. Have local confederates. Hell to reconstruct. Unusual phrasing. One million for both seems low.  
Terry: It does. To us too. Even so boys family wants to carve out the girl. Wants to offer $500,000. Say let the girls family pay for her. Family is waiting for the phone. Hope to negotiate the girl away. We won't allow it. The boy's family is a notoriously stingy bunch.  
Terry walks over to the liquor cabinet. Dino hands Terry his drink. Dino refills his scotch. Terry takes a long drink.  
McKenzie: Okay. Credible enough. Done this before? Maybe.   
Dino: Kinda like to wait for an ear on this one. Preferably Preston’s ear.   
Alice: An ear, Dino, no.   
McKenzie: He’s joking. But Terry, your love story with Alice. Inspiring. Maybe there is hope. This Preston’s family wants to just leave the girl there?  
Dino: There isn’t hope for you and Hasan. You fell in love with a guy who wants a Muslim wife.  
McKenzie: I offered to convert.  
Dino: You convert? Mary Margaret O'malley convert? Don't be silly. You would never have been happy.  
McKenzie:I'm not an O'malley. I loved him.  
Dino: He wants a traditional Pakistani wife, a pious wife. Headscarf. No alcohol. Downcast eyes. That's not you. You are not what he wants. You can't be that. You can't turn yourself into that. You can't ever be that. Converting doesn't make you Pakistani. You don't speak Urdu or Punjabi.  
McKenzie: It’s that mousy little hijacker he wants isn’t it?  
Alice: She’s mousy the little hijacker?   
Dino: He was a novelty. You're too fuckin beautiful for your own good. And too sexy. Every heterosexual male who meets you wants you. Men throw themselves at you, want to worship at feet. Hasan ignored you. Made him irresistible. All wrong for you. I’ll introduce you to Terry’s son. Pilot for BA. You won't need a headscarf, you won't need to convert and you can keep drinking. We'll tell him to play hard to get. Ignore you at first.  
Alice: Dino the matchmaker.  
Terry: Look I have a dead operative. A good guy. Maybe a kidnapped minor royal who could lose an ear if we screw this up. I have to go tell a wife her husband is dead and I have no idea why he is never coming home and that though she will be getting a generous life insurance benefit, his two sons will never see him again. And I have another operative who was shot and is in a coma. And I have to decide whether to tell her partner now or later. A very good operative. French, Arabic speaker. An operative I stole from MI6, took me a year to get her. My best Arabic speaker. Next to your ex boyfriend. Can we leave the McKenzie Hasan Hijacker soap opera for now. And do kidnapping and ransom. And shot operatives. Let’s get back to the current business please.  
Dino: Hasan was one of the volunteers on the plane when the hijackers took the plane to Cuba.  
Alice: Peter was in the hospital then. I don't remember much about the hijacking.  
Dino: The hijackers went to Cuba. Took 25 hostages with them to be sure we wouldn't shoot down the plane. American men. Some English guys. Two of our Global guys went. Hasan went, Mike Gale went. Hasan volunteered to go. He would have done anything to get his sister safely off that plane. On the flight, he sat with the hijacker. They fell in love.  
Terry: DINO!  
Dino: They did.  
McKenzie: Impossible. He was with me until two weeks ago. In my bed. He can’t be in love with her. Was he seeing us both Dino?  
Dino: Ask him.  
McKenzie: How could he imagine a thing like that could work? She’s wanted. She’s a hijacker. A terrorist. She’ll go to prison. Is Hasan here?  
Dino: He was here last night. We sent him to Lebanon about 4 this morning. He's in Lebanon.  
McKenzie: I need to see him. I need to talk to him again. Just talk. It can't work with her. It's impossible.  
Dino: His sister married her kidnapper. That family isn’t swayed by the impossible.  
McKenzie: Jay and Samira? Jay kidnapped her? Jay was one of the men who kidnapped her? I thought the boyfriend arranged the kidnapping.  
Terry: DINO.  
Dino: I meant she had been kidnapped but they uh still fell in love later. Of course Jay didn’t kidnap her.  
McKenzie: What? No you said he kidnapped her.  
Terry: McKenzie let’s just talk about the current situation. Please. I am asking you as a personal favor to me. Just leave this at least for now.  
McKenzie: You offered me a job once Terry.  
Dino: No as I recall it, he considered offering you a job, we persuaded him otherwise. He offered you a week in a French chateau.  
Alice: You offered her a week in a French chateau? You never offered me a week in a French chateau.  
Terry: Alice, would you like a week in a French chateau?  
Alice: I would yes a French Chateau would be a proper place for a honeymoon, a romantic place, instead of sailing on all that water.  
Terry: You liked the Panama Canal. I thought you enjoyed that trip.  
Dino: Terry the Panama Canal or a French chateau. Come on man, even you can see there is no comparison.  
Terry: Alice dammit you can have both, whatever you want. I‘ll get us a chateau for a month when this Beirut thing is settled. I’ll buy you a chateau.  
McKenzie: Look I’m sorry about all this. Alice I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I was trying to pick-up where I left off with Terry.  
Terry: We left off with your making eyes at Hasan and pitting me and Alex against each other for your amusement.  
McKenzie: True. But you two asked for it. You were acting like a couple of adolescents, Hasan was the most mature.  
Terry: I didn’t encourage her Alice today you know I wouldn’t.  
Dino: Refills?  
Everyone extends a glass toward Dino. He picks up the glasses refills them. Then pours himself more scotch.  
McKenzie: Alice please let me apologize.  
Alice: No problem. Terry is pretty irresistible. But I completely trust him.  
Terry: Of course you trust me.  
Terry walks over behind Alice. Puts his arms around her, kisses her on the neck.  
McKenzie: That’s what I want.  
Alice: To be nuzzled on the neck by Terry?  
McKenzie: By someone. That kind of affection.  
Dino: I thought you were career FBI. Can career FBI be nuzzled?  
Terry: We could use you McKenzie. Do you want a job?  
McKenzie: I’d like to talk about it. Global is pretty attractive. I’m tired of the Bureau and its bloody damn bureaucracy.  
Alice: No more kissing Terry.  
Terry and Dino laugh.  
McKenzie: Absolutely no more kissing Terry. You have my word.  
Dino: You're asking for a job. You know Hasan works for us?  
McKenzie: I thought he was leaving, going to med school.  
Terry: He’s going to stay part time. Thinks he can do both. He’s staying in San Francisco. Med school there.  
McKenzie: And what bringing his damned hijacker there?  
Terry: Anyone at all here interested in my dead and injured operatives and this kidnapping and ransom problem?

*

Terry comes out of the bedroom dressed in a dark charcoal gray, almost black, Savile Row suit. Chalk white shirt. French cuffs. Small gold globes as cuff links. Regiment tie. He is frowning.  
Alice is at the dining table: You look grim. Very well turned out but grim.  
Terry: I feel grim. Andy and Honey are picking me up in ten minutes. Jay is picking up,Amelia and meeting us there.   
Alice: You should have a cloth handkerchief. You'll probably need it. Give it to her when she starts to cry. Symbolic. Leave it with her.  
Terry walks back in the bedroom comes out with a white handkerchief. Hands it to Alice. She folds it, puts it in his chest pocket, leaves the top edge showing.  
Terry: Last chance to go, Dino.  
Dino and McKenzie are sitting in the living area. McKenzie has her feet up on the couch. Dino leaning back in the arm chair chair.  
Dino: Can't do it man. You'll be good. Honey too. Amelia.  
Alice: How long will you be?  
Terry: A few hours. Get there at 4:00. It may be quick. But Bina you know his wife may want to talk. If she does we’ll stay. Probably at least wait til someone can be with her  
Alice: You’ve done this before.  
Terry: Not that often. 3 times before for Global. Dino went the first two times with me.  
Dino: Wrung me out. Can't do it. Would pay someone to go do it.  
Terry: In the military when one of your guys is killed , military makes the notification. Officers, a chaplin. I'd go later.  
Terry: We have to go for our guys. No other way.  
Terry kisses Alice.  
Terry: I'm going downstairs to wait.  
Terry leaves.  
Alice: Can you stay for awhile McKenzie?  
McKenzie: I have a flight tomorrow at 9. Nothing to do but pack til then.  
Dino: You want to work for us McKenzie, knowing Hasan is with us.  
McKenzie: It's all over with him isn't it Dino.  
Dino: It's over. Let it go.  
McKenzie tears up.  
Alice goes back in Terry's room. Gets another white cloth handkerchief. Brings it to McKenzie. McKenzie takes it blows her nose. Continues to cry.  
McKenzie: Dammit. Fucking dammit.  
Dino: I don't think you could work with him.  
McKenzie: Would I have to? Work with him?  
Dino: Could happen. We don't keep princesses on the payroll. If you work for us and we say get on the next plane, you get on the next plane even if Hasan will be on it with you.We don't ask for preferences on who you'd enjoy working with. But we don't fill things out in triplicate. We have no bureaucracy. Honey is all the bureaucracy there is.  
McKenzie: What is he doing? Hasan.What is he doing?  
Dino: He and Sammy and a couple of other Global guys are in Beirut. They are getting our guy's body sent back and trying to retrace Connie and Nathan’s steps. And trying to ascertain if the shootings are related to the kidnapping and ransom or so called kidnapping. Did the girl's family get any ransom request?  
McKenzie: She's from a pretty chaotic family. It was an older sister who called us. The sister said she, her name is Giselle Harris, was with an English boy in Beirut. Sister had the boys name and address in England. Address of his family home. Checked it on google earth. Fancy driveway, looks like an English manor house at end of drive. Giselle had called the sister and told her she was being held by this boy against her will in Beirut. Sis calls FBI. We said not much we could do, but since I was here, I thought I'd check it out.  
Dino's phone buzzes. He picks it up.  
Dino: Hey Jill. No he's gone out to Nathan’s to talk to the wife. With Honey and Andy. Gemma is usually right. Tell me. Yeah we want her brought back here. Gemma will find a place for her. Okay. What did she say? Recorded on the phone good. Send it to me. No you stay with her. Just stay with her. Come back with her. Get everything on your phone. There is a med evac plane on the way. Gemma wil get an ambulance somehow to get her to the plane. If it’s going to be awhile let Stephen stay with her you rest. Okay. Okay. Okay. That's what Terry thought. It's okay. She's asleep again? Yeah. Okay. What does the doc say? No we don’t want Stephen to come back with you. Just you come back. They'll bring you to Heathrow. An ambulance will meet you. No I’ll call Terry now. It links it. Shooting our guys? Jill you know it’s punishable by death. I don’t care. Terry doesn’t make all the rules. If there is any problem call Gemma or me.  
He hangs up.  
Dino dials his phone.  
Alice: What?  
Dino holds up his hand mouths 'wait'.  
Alice looks at McKenzie. Shrugs.  
Dino: Terry, yeah just a couple of quick things. Can you listen? Not on speaker. Your ears only. Okay. Connie woke-up for a little while. I don’t know, I’d guess 5 minutes maybe less. Then went back to sleep. Told Jill that Preston called. Called them on the hotel phone. Radcliffe probably told him. Wanted to meet them. Gave them a place. They decided to go meet him. They didn't call it in. They went. He wasn't there. That's the last thing she remembers. She couldn't remember where they went. Said she put the coordinates in her cell phone. Doc says probably some quote retrograde amnesia. Doc says she may remember more, may not. Jill thinks she'll get more from her. Jill says Connie is groggy and disoriented but Jill believes what Connie told her so far is right. Gemma's med evac plane has landed. They are having trouble getting an ambulance to get her to the plane. Jill offered to steal an ambulance. Yeah I think she was joking. Gemma will work her magic. She will find a way to get Connie to the plane. Jill is staying with her on the plane in case she says more. Sometime tonight unless plane is delayed.  
Dino listens for a few minutes shaking his head.  
Dino: God dammit Terry. I don't care. I think this Preston got Nathan killed. And I'm not happy. Yeah. Well it doesn't seem like jumping to conclusions to me. What do you want to do? No McKenzie and Alice are sitting here with me. McKenzie's flight isn't til tomorrow. Yeah okay. No I'll go out to the fucking Hanover Place. I'll go out there and get more on this little asshole Heroin user. Andy is probably drinking sherry with them. And James is waiting for the phone. If we get this kid ransomed and he's responsible for Connie and Nathan, Terry, I m going to kill him. I swear it. I don't want to calm down. Yes, I'll fucking dress the part. Savile. No just come back here. I get it. I know you. You have to do it your fuckin’ way. Deliberate. Careful. Terry you don’t just get to call the shots. Not fuckin' always.  
Dino hangs up.  
Dino [angry]: You heard me. I'm going to out to the Hanovers. Interview everybody. I'll kill this kid myself if he is responsible for this. For Nathan's Death. Shooting Connie.  
Alice: What should I do?  
Dino: I don't know. Amuse yourself. Make a fucking casserole. That's what you do isn't it?  
McKenzie: DINO. Don't take it out on Alice. She didn't do anything.  
Alice tears up. Gets up, goes in the bedroom slams the door.  
Dino: Oh God. Terry will kill me. Mac will kill me.  
He gets up goes to the bedroom door. Knocks softly.  
Dino: Alice, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole. I'm such an asshole. Open the door. Please open the door.  
Alice opens the door. She is crying.  
Dino takes her hand. Pulls her back to living room. McKenzie swings her feet of the couch. Pats the seat next to her. Dino sits Alice down next to McKenzie.  
Dino: Since we started Global. I have had women. Wives. Girlfriends. One after another. He was always just there just kind of standing by. The way he is. Kind of amused. Calm steady. Now you Alice. ~~I think I'm jealous.~~ He has you. Mac won't marry me. He's so fucking happy. I'm not used to him being so happy. Our guy is shot. Dead. I can't do a fucking thing. His chef never mattered. Now, you are fuckin part of everything. I love you Alice but I resent you too. I did, I used this as an excuse to get mad at you. McKenzie is right. I took it out on you. My anger my frustration. I'm so sorry. Man Alice, you are like my own sister. How could I do that?  
Alice: How dare you begrudge us some happiness, Dino. We were apart so long.  
Dino: I don't Alice. Really. I want him to be happy. I just act like an asshole sometimes. I'm so sorry.  
Alice wipes her eyes with her hand. Weak smile.  
Alice: Do you really want me to make a casserole?  
Dino: No.  
McKenzie: Maybe a good tuna casserole is what we all need.  
Alice smiles, begins to laugh. McKenzie begins laughing too. Dino shakes his head.  
Dino: I gotta go. I'm getting dressed. I have got to go to Andy's sister’s sister in laws for the evening. Is it Lord Hanover?  
Alice: I think it is Lord Milford. But the last name is Hanover. It some English thing.  
Dino: Arthur Preston Hanover? Man. These names. Why don't you two go out?  
Alice: No McKenzie and I are going to make a casserole. Here. We are going to look in the freezer. Find something to make a casserole with. And then we are going to watch an old movie.  
Dino: Terry doesn’t watch TV but has TV with everything here. Remote's in that drawer. Instructions too. Gemma can help if you can't work it. I call Gemma when I can't get the the remote to work.  
Dino goes in the back to his room.  
McKenzie: We are making a casserole?  
Alice: No I just said that. Wanna stay for awhile and eat Thai food with me?  
McKenzie: I know London pretty well. Let me take you out as a further apology for my sexual assault on your husband.  
Alice laughs: Okay. Do we need a car.  
McKenzie: Cabs will work. I know a French place. Tiny, but food is so good. Let me call them, see if they'll fit us in. Jay told me about it. Best onion soup I've ever had.

*

Alice is in bed when Terry comes in. It's just after eleven. She sits up.  
Terry: Still awake?  
Alice: Dozing I guess. Heard you come in.  
Terry undresses. Goes in the bathroom, takes a shower. Puts on one of the big white robes. Sits down in the chair across from the bed.  
Alice: I thought you didn't wear those robes.  
Terry looks down at the robe like he has never seen it before.  
Terry: I never told you. I had an older brother. He was sick a lot. He had leukemia. He died. When I was 11. I wanted to cry about him, but I didn't. I thought it would make it worse for my mom if I cried. I walked around feeling frozen. My father noticed. Took me for a walk. He said boys cry in the shower so the girls don’t know. I asked him do you cry in the shower. And he said all the time son. All the time.  
Alice: Were you crying in the shower? So I wouldn’t know?  
Terry: Bina was brave. She didn’t cry. She said life is full of risk. One of his twins came and climbed up in my lap. 18 months old. He pulled my arms around him. Didn’t say anything. Leaned against me. Then he fell asleep. Just fell asleep in my arms, in my lap. I thought while I was holding him, Nathan will never hold him again like this ~~and he will never be held again by Nathan.~~  
Tears are running down Terry’s cheeks.  
Terry: This warm sleeping little boy, trusting me to hold him. Trusting me, sleeping in my arms.  
 ~~Terry: I sent his father to his death.~~  
Terry gets up walks over to the bed, sinks down to his knees beside the bed puts his arms on the bed, puts his head down on his arms. He is shaking with sobs.  
Alice moves over to him, puts her hands on his head. Smooths his hair. Strokes the side of his face.  
Alice: You don’t have to cry in the shower to protect me. Take off the robe. Get in bed with me.  
Terry stands up, slips off the robe. Alice scoots over. He gets into bed. Kisses her. They lie next to each other. He smooths her hair back. He gets on top of her. She puts her arms around him. Pushes her body against him. He leans down kisses her. He is crying. His tears fall on her face. He keeps kissing her. Moves into her.  
Afterward he whispers, you ease my mind. I’ve needed you for so long. Then he sleeps. His head on her breast. Her arms around him.


	8. June 24:The Day After The Notification

When Alice gets up, Terry is gone. She comes out to the kitchen. Dino is at the dining table.  
Alice: You made coffee?  
Terry: I make excellent coffee.  
Alice gets coffee, stands looking out the windows. Sips the coffee.  
Alice: You do make good coffee. Where is he?  
Dino: Running.  
Dino: Rough night for him?  
Alice: Hellish for him. Nathan's death has torn him up.  
Dino: Good you are here.  
Alice: Yeah I can make him a nice casserole later.  
Dino: You’ll never forgive me for that will you.  
Alice: Not for awhile.  
Terry opens the door. Walks over to Alice. She turns to face him. He takes her in his arms.  
Terry: Alice.  
He pushes her hair back, kisses her. Just stands with her in his arms. Finally drops his arms steps back.  
Alice: Sit down Terry. I’ll get you some coffee. Something to eat.  
Terry sits down across from Dino. Alice puts a mug of coffee in front of him. A plate of fruit and scones.  
Dino: Rough night?  
Terry nods.  
Terry: Bina’s strong. She has lots of family. Good support. But the twins. His little boys. Yeah, rough. Jay was still there when I left. He’s going back to stay at his dad’s. Will go over again today. His wife is flying in. Bina was her maid of honor. They’re close.  
Alice: What about the funeral?  
Terry: She didn’t say anything about it. Jay said he’d let us know. Her parents came before I left. Nathan's parents were on their way. Honey will stay in touch.  
Alice walks over to Terry. Drapes her arm lightly over his shoulder. Stands next to him. Her side against him.  
Dino: I didn’t learn anything much last night from the family. This kid does what he wants. Comes home when he’s short of money. Has a pied terre here in London. They gave me the key. I'll send someone over. Doesn’t seem to be any good reason for him to fake a kidnapping. His trust is generous, paid out every mouth. Gets as much as our guys make to start. Never many days til he gets the next infusion of cash from the trust. Has tried to borrow against it a few times but never very aggressively. Not the brightest kid but not stupid. Drugs but no gambling losses that anyone knows about. Girlfriends but no one special. Family never heard of the American girl. Admits a call from the girls sister asking about Giselle. No trouble the family knows about with girls. Or boys. A couple of citations, under the influence in public. Seems like a typical rich not very motivated rich kid. Grew up with Radcliffe. No one has heard from Radcliffe. Family doesn't think much of him. Royal but from a family with no money. Family thinks Radcliffe is kind of a hanger on.  
Terry. It’s all related. Nathan’s dead because of something related to this kid. Yeah Radcliffe is probably in it too.  
Terry’s phone buzzes.  
Terry: Yeah Jill. Gemma said you were back. Okay. Thanks. That’s a good place. Dino and I will be there soon. No we’ll put someone with her so you can go home. Gemma's on her way there. She'll get someone. You must be pretty tired. Okay. No we want to see her. No I’ll call her partner. Her name is Rachel. I’ll take care of it. Yeah Rachel can see her. Thanks Jill. Good job.  
Dino: Nothing further?  
Terry: No.  
Terry punches in a number.  
Terry: Gemma I need Consuelo’s partner’s number. Yeah I thought it was Rachel. I wanted to wait til we had Connie here. Back. No I'll do it. Next on my list. You are there now. Okay. That's good. Opening the door? Jill should go home as soon as you get coverage. Dino and I will come soon. Rachel can stay with her if she wants. If the hospital gives you trouble call Andy. She might wake up for Rachel. I want one of our people with her all the time. Joanna? Don't know her. How new? Sure okay. Yeah,whatever you think. She lives in London. Leave it up to you. Just til she wakes up. No nothing further. Bina has a lot of support. Jay was still there when I left.  
Terry hangs up. Punches in another number. Walks to the windows. Looks out across London.  
Terry on the phone: Did I wake you? I know you haven't heard from her. No she's alive. She was injured. Her arm will need surgery. She's okay. She was shot but she had on a vest. We don't know who or why. She's here. In the hospital. Andy got her into King Edward the 7th. Yeah. Pays to have a lord as a partner. She has her own room. Jill, do you know Jill, Jill is with her. No because she was wearing the vest. Bruised. A broken rib that will heal. Left arm. Needs to be assessed. Unconscious but woke up for a little while. But Jill said it’s more like she’s asleep now. Docs say she will. Not sure when. Of course, you can. Now, sure. We need to have one of our guys there too because we have to talk to her as soon as she wakes up. We need information about how it happened, who did it. The doctors say she will be fine. They don't think so. Can't be sure til she wakes up. No they don’t think so. Congratulations. She didn’t know? Well that will be a nice surprise when she wakes up. If you need anything call Gemma or Andrea. Or me? Sure you can call me, Rachel. Not a problem. I have some things I have to do later so you might not get me. But you can get Gemma. She'll find me. I’ll send you the numbers now. We’ll see her today. We might see you at the hospital later.  
Terry hangs up, sends her the numbers.  
Terry: Rachel is pregnant. Connie didn't know. They've been trying for awhile.  
Dino: So who's the sperm donor?  
Terry: She didn't say. I didn't ask.  
Dino: Probably Hasan.  
Terry makes his hand into a gun. Shoots Dino.  
Dino: I'll get dressed. Casual or posh?  
Terry: Casual.  
Alice: I could go see Bina. Wife of the boss. Take some flowers.  
Dino: Yeah Terry. Let her do that. That would be good. Boss's wife thing. Shows we care.  
Terry: We do care. Honey already had flowers sent from Global.  
Terry: But yeah, okay. I’d like you to do that, Alice. Go see her. As my wife. And sure, take some more flowers. Sure. That's good. Thank you.  
Dino: Let Shaky drive her.  
Alice: I can drive. I can rent a car. I get it that its the other side of the street.  
Terry: We have a driver. He's retired Navy. Good guy.  
Alice: Shaky? Your driver is called Shaky.  
Terry: He's a Shackelton. Nick-named Shacky at first, but it morphed into Shaky.  
Dino: I don't even know his first name.  
Terry: Henry.  
Alice: Like the Antarctic Shackleton?  
Terry: He's actually related. We got him to drive for us. He's willing to be on call. We have him on the payroll. We pay him monthly, with bonuses, supplements his Navy retirement. He's a good driver.  
Alice: Where has he been?  
Dino We give him time off like everybody else who works for us. He was in Greece. He just got back yesterday.  
Alice: He'll be my driver?  
Dino: Just stay away from ice flows.  
Terry: I'll arrange it. What time Alice?  
Alice: Give me an hour. Will he drive me anywhere?  
Terry: Sure. He loves driving us. Take him for the day. If we need him for something else I'll call you. Complains we don't use him enough.

6:30 PM.  
Gemma, Terry and Dino are sitting at the dining table when Alice comes back.  
Alice: Shaky is a trip. Sweetest guy ever. Knows all about the Antarctic. An expert on penguins. Nick will have to talk to him when he does Elbrus.   
Terry: How's Bina?  
Alice walks over kisses him.  
Alice: Bina has a house full of people. She was touched I came. Though I imagine this is all going to be a blur for her.  
Gemma’s phone chimes.  
Gemma: You’re on speaker Hasan. I’m here with Terry and Dino, Alice is here too.  
Hasan: Speaker’s fine. I assume it's fine to talk in front of Mrs. Overlord.  
Terry: It's fine.  
hasan:Here’s what we know. Radcliffe made a call from the room almost immediately. They are supposed to keep a record of calls so they can charge. That call wasn't logged. I talked to the clerk who took the call. He wrote it on a piece of paper. Meant to record it but got distracted by an upset guest. No hot water or something. Now can't find the paper. He's looking. He thinks he can find it. Trash hasn't been taken. I'll follow-up. Would really like that number. Radcliffe was picked up about 10 minutes after they all checked-in. Desk clerk saw a car drive up and a woman got out. Helped him with his bags and they drove away. Desk clerk remembered because he worried there was something wrong with the room. White car. Nothing distinct. Woman wore pants but also a headscarf. Desk clerk was going to talk to Connie or Nathan about the room maybe being not satisfactory. Connie and Nathan came down to the bar. Had a drink. Seemed to be waiting. Nathan went back up. Came down asked the desk to open the door of Radcliffe's room, said friend might have had an accident. Desk clerk opened the room. All stuff gone. Desk said it was obvious they did not know he was leaving. Nathan went back to the bar. A call came in answered by hotel desk, came in on the hotel general line. A male voice, asked to be connected to Connie’s room. Gave the room number. Desk Clerk knew they were in the bar. Ask the caller to hold. Went into the bar, told Connie she had a call, offered to transfer call to the bar. Connie said yes. He transferred the call. He doesn’t know how long call lasted. Right after that, Connie and Nathan left, got in a taxi, seemed to be in a hurry. Stephen is working on finding the taxi driver. Stephen has been through their things. Made the inventory. With photos. Nothing out of the ordinary. Some superhero comic books in Nathan’s luggage. A couple of joints. Nothing in Connie’s. That perfume she wore, that we all liked. Teased her about. It’s Chanel Number 5. There was a bottle of it in the bathroom. Dino you always said she was our best smelling agent. No notes. Still no phones. Sammy is going to the place where they were found.  
Terry: I told her to stop wearing that perfume.  
Dino: Well she didn’t.  
Dino: Anything else?  
Gemma: I liked that fragrance. Uh Chanel Number 5. I think I’ll get some for Kate.  
Alice: It's a classic. I've never worn it.  
Dino clears his throat.  
Hasan: Max is with his sister's friend, Lily. She said he can stay with her. He asked for two weeks. Told her he is doing research on the explosion. Wants to save his travel money and wanted to see her. She said he can use the couch. He asked her to show him the bomb site. Seems good so far. How’s Connie?  
Dino: Still out.  
Hasan: My sister is coming to see Bina. We grew up with Bina. Families were close. My sister was in her wedding. Her dad is a doctor, ear, nose and throat guy. Old friend of my dad's. My parents will be in touch with her and her parents.  
Terry: I was there, saw Binna yesterday. Jay is staying at his dad’s. He’s going to stay til your sister comes. Then he’ll come to Beirut.  
Hasan: Yeah. Like to have Jay here. But we’re good. Nothing else for now.  
Hasan hangs up.  
Dino’s phone buzzes.  
Dino: Hey Andy. Okay. Let James answer it if it rings. Not you Andy. You haven’t ever done it. It's tricky. He’s got more experience than you. I don't even do it unless there is no one else. Yeah. Connie is the same. Not yet. Thanks man.  
Dino hangs up.  
Dino: They’ve got the phone. Left on the back step. No one had been out that door. Don’t know how long it was there.  
Dino: They won’t care if we catch the kidnappers, they just want a lower price.  
Terry: James is good. I trained him. But I’d like to do the negotiating myself. I need to go there now.  
Terry is on his phone again.  
Terry: James. Yeah. It’s Terry. Yeah, yeah your overlord. James you keep the phone. Insist. No Andy can't. I know he's a partner but he can't do the negotiation. I’m coming now. I’ll do the negotiation myself when I get there. But if the call comes before, you take it. Slow everything down if you can. We believe the kidnappers if they are kidnappers are connected to Nathan's death so it is not just a straight negotiation. We don’t usually want to catch the kidnappers but we need to this time. Just buy me time if they call.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry: It’s in play now.  
Gemma: You want me to go to the house. ?  
Terry: Just for a little while then you can go. Want you to have a look around.  
Gemma nods.  
Alice: You are going now?  
Terry: To the house. Yes. Don’t know when I’ll be back. Could be several days. Or I could be back tonight. Do you want to go back to California Alice?  
Alice: No. I want to stay here with you. I know how a negotiation goes.  
Terry: This will be different than it was with Peter. We aren’t negotiating a price. And with Peter we weren't interested in catching the kidnappers, just in getting Peter back safely. Our main goal here is to get to the kidnapper because of Connie and Nathan.  
Alice: I want to stay. I can amuse myself.  
Terry: I’ll call you or Gemma will. Do you need some cash?  
Alic: I'm fine. Have my ATM.  
Alice: I bought some books yesterday. I’ll sit here look at the river and read. Can I use Shaky?  
Terry: Dino do we need Shaky?  
Dino: No. We'll take the Bentley out there. I'll drive. The Bentley will make Andy happy.  
Dino and Terry both pack bags. They dress in Savile suits again. Terry gives Alice a hurried kiss. They leave. Gemma walks out with them.


	9. June 27 Part I  Scotland Yard

Terry and Dino are gone for two days. Alice reads, spends time shopping, eating in Notting Hill, calls Nick, calls Cherie, takes baths. Gets the ingredients for a tuna casserole. With potato chips. Has a hard time finding the potato chips. Realizes they are called crisps in England.

It is 10:30 the third day. Dino and Terry come in. They are both in suits, but rumpled. No ties, shirts unbuttoned at the neck. Alice is reading, sitting sideways on the couch. Dino is carrying his jacket.  
Terry walks over give her a kiss.  
Dino: Hey Alice.  
Alice: Hey Dino. Are you guys okay?.  
Terry: Tired. We're out of it. Andy is still there. James left when we did. They made contact. Just after midnight. They won’t drop the price. $1 million. With the girl or without the girl. The Hanovers have the money. But Mr. Hanover wants Scotland Yard now. Not us. He finally told us to get out.  
Dino: He kicked us out.  
Terry: He and his wife were arguing since the call, fighting. Back and forth. She wants us. He doesn’t want us, says he never wanted us, and he says doesn’t want to pay. Got so heated at one point husband said that Preston is such a loser he wonders if he is really his son. Mrs. Hanover said she hadn't been unfaithful but she wishes she had. And he should get a DNA test if he has doubts. Very unpleasant. He thinks it’s a hoax. Thinks young Prescott and the Radcliffe boy are in it together. Radcliffe boy disappeared from school once. When he was 15. Sent a ransom note. Passed off as a prank by a disturbed boy who wanted attention.  
Terry takes his jacket off. Hangs it on a chair. Takes off his shoes. Leave his socks.  
Dino: I’m going to have a drink then a shower, then call Mac and sleep for awhile.  
Terry pours Dino a Laphroaig, then himself a drink. Adds ice.   
Alice: You two know it's 10:30 AM right.  
Terry: Been up most of the night. Promise we won't drive. Want to join me?  
Alice: I'll have a sip. If it isn't the Tasmanian Vodka.  
Terry: Nothing wrong with the Tasmanian vodka. You should give it a chance. But this is Bombay Sapphire Gin.  
Alice: Yes then.  
Terry hands her the glass. Alice takes a drink.  
Alice: That’s gin all right.  
Terry: I took the call. A man’s voice. Almost American accent. Not quite American. Not Australian, not a Brit. Did the family have the money? Yes. Mr. Hanover insisted we ask about how much for just Arthur. If they keep the American girl. Actually grabbed the phone out of my hand to ask. A real shit show. No dice on reduced price for just Arthur. Price is $1 million for just Arthur. They want the money packed in a blue backpack. I asked for proof Arthur is alive. They put him on the phone.  
Dino: Parents confirmed it was him, but we had a question prepared. Sister’s horse likes gummy bears. Needed something Radcliff wouldn’t know.  
Alice: A horse? Gummy bears. Do they have them in England?  
Dino: Horses? Yeah they have them in England. Lot of horses here.  
Terry: We asked anyway. Even though the parents said it was him. Prescott laughed, Oh Cherry-red. She loved Gummy-bears. She would follow me bumping me with her head til I gave her some. Dino: It was him. He sounded fine. He said do what they want. Even said please. Said that’s all I’m allowed to say.  
Terry: I asked to speak to the girl. They put her on. I asked her if was okay. She said she was tired and wanted to go home. I asked had she contacted anyone. She said she called her sister in San Francisco. She said her family has no money. But they’ll let her go with Prescott. They took the phone from her then. I asked them to let her go now. Good faith. The man said they would consider releasing the girl for $100,000. They put Prescott on again and he asked us to put his father on and he asked his dad to please give them the $100,000 for the girl. Said it could be deducted from his trust. Very gentlemanly. His father said no. And hung up on them. They called back, told the father they would send Prescott’s ear if he didn’t cooperate. Dad yelled at them called them names, said that he was calling Scotland Yard. And hung up again. Andy tried to calm him down. Said we were a better option. That he should let us handle it. The Hanovers started screaming at each other, husband and wife. Andy is calm, says he, we, are trying to help. That The Palace prefers this be done quietly. Hanover said The Palace fuck the Palace he isn’t interested in what those quote Germans think. Windsors his ass. They are Germans. Went back and forth for hours. Dino: Finally told us to get the fuck out of his house. He’s calling Scotland Yard. And he did. We packed up, James did too, and left. Andy’s caught in the middle. I imagine we’ll be getting a visit soon from someone from The Yard.  
Alice: Adam Dalgliesh perhaps?  
Terry: Who is Adam Dalgliesh.  
Alice: Fictional English detective in stories by P.D. James. I read most of the early ones. They're good.  
Terry phone buzzes.  
Terry: Hasan. Yeah. You’re on speaker. Alice is here  
Alice: Hi Hasan.  
Hasan: Hi Mrs. Overlord.  
Terry: We were kicked off the kidnapping. Hanover brought in Scotland Yard. His Lordship had a tantrum on the phone with the kidnappers.  
Terry: How’s it going there?  
Hasan: We found the cabdriver. He gave us the streets. He was there for a few minutes. Says they just stood on the corner looking around then a man ran up to them, he took the woman’s hand and pulled her into an alley there. Nathan followed her. That’s all the cab driver saw. We showed him pictures of Prescott and Radcliffe but he couldn’t be sure. Maybe Radcliffe. He’ll take us to the intersection. Somewhat near the blast area. Not too close. He says not much damage where he dropped them. He’ll take us, waiting for him now. We’re still at the hotel. Gemma said she found a place though. We’re staying here tonight. Are you coming now? Since you aren’t doing the kidnapping thing?  
Terry: Not sure yet. Just got back from Hanover's place.  
Terry’s phone buzzes.  
Terry: Hasan I’ve got a call. Probably Scotland Yard. I’ll call you back later.  
Terry accepts the other call.  
Terry: This is Terry Thorne. Of course. 45 minutes is fine. You have the address? I’ll let the doorman know. He’ll send you up. Small hallway, a door at the end, outside the elevator. Just buzz, I’ll let you in. Yes he’s here. Yeah. No we were told The Palace wanted it handled privately and quietly. Not a competition, mate. Sure, will answer be glad to answer your questions.  
Terry hangs up. Punches in a number.  
Terry: Andy, Scotland Yard is sending someone. Do they know about Connie and Nathan? Okay. Yeah. 45 minutes. Are you home? It’s okay. You love your sister. She asked. Man, I would have done the same thing. I’ll call you after they leave. We should talk after they leave. Honey too. No I’m calling Gemma. I want her here for the interview with The Yard. It’s okay Andy. I would have done the same. Dino would too. She’s your sister mate, of course you tried to help.  
Terry hangs up. Punches in another number.  
Terry: Gemma. We were kicked out. Hanover called in Scotland Yard. Dino and I are at my place. The Yard is sending someone. 45 minutes. I do want you here. Okay. Thanks Gemma.  
He hangs up. Walks down the hall to Dino’s room. Knocks on the door, opens it  
Terry: Scotland Yard coming in about 45 minutes.  
Terry comes back in the living room. Goes to the liquor cabinet, pours a scotch.  
Terry: Alice, sure you don't want something?  
Alice: Not now, thanks.  
Dino comes in. Jeans, wet hair, t-shirt. Barefoot.  
Terry hands Dino the scotch when he walks in.  
Terry: How do you want to play it?  
Dino: Play it straight but try to get them to work with us. The Yard is good. They have resources we don’t have. But they don’t always play well with others. They have no jurisdiction in Beirut. I don’t think they’ll be interested in Connie and Nathan.  
Dino: What do you think?  
Terry: I think they have a lot of resources we don’t have. They don’t play well with others but maybe we can charm them into playing well with us.  
Dino: Andy know the Yard is on its way?  
Terry: I called him. He apologized. For his sister, her brother in law. For this whole thing. Said he'll let the Palace know.  
Dino takes a long drink of his scotch.  
Dino: Wish Mac were here. Why won’t she marry me?  
Alice: Have you asked her?  
Dino: Ask her all the time.  
Alice: Down on one knee, a velvet box, something one or two carats in the box.  
Dino: She’s not like that.  
Alice shrugs.  
Dino: Maybe.  
There’s a soft knock at the door. Terry walks over. Opens it to Gemma. Gemma has her motorcycle helmet under her arm and she has a backpack. She puts the helmet down on a table by the couch. Walks to the dining table.  
Gemma: Here okay?  
Terry: Fine. yeah.  
Gemma gets a yellow pad two laptops, pens and two phones out of the backpack. Arranges them on the table. The same things from the previous meeting.  
Terry: What can we get you?  
Gemma: A tea please.  
Alice: My tea is still hot water and a tea bag. Is that okay?  
Gemma: So is mine. That’ll do for me.  
Alice brings over a box with teas. And turns on the kettle. Slices a lemon, gets out cream and sugar. Puts them on the table in front of Gemma.  
Terry:They have the cabdriver. He’ll take them to the place he dropped them. Today later. Nothing else.  
Terry gets a call.  
Terry: Yeah. We're expecting them send them up.  
Terry: They’re early.  
Dino: To unsettle us?  
Terry: Maybe.  
Terry: Alice.  
Alice: I know. Don’t interrupt.  
Terry: No. I was going to ask you to offer them tea and coffee. I’ll offer them drinks.  
Alice: Would they accept tea bags?  
Terry: Make it clear what you’re offering.  
The door buzzes. Terry opens it to a tall black woman short hair, almost 6 feet and a short plump white man with soft white hair.  
The man: Scotland Yard. Inspector Dalgliesh.  
He laughs. They show their IDs.  
Alice: I like you already.  
Man: Not really Dalgliesh. Would like to be. I’m Brian Mulvaney. And this is my partner Brittany Besa. We’re here to get a little information. Nice place. You Global people must do pretty well. That true you charge £3000 a day. Yeah that’s what we heard. Probably true from this place. That kind of money buys a pretty good view, huh. My wife would love this view. We’re out in the country now. Got her parents’ place. Nice place. Should get us a cow or a goat or something, but she won’t have it. She always wanted to live high up in the city. You Australian Mr. Thorne?  
Terry: Yeah. It’s $3000 a day. Not pounds. And I'm Australian.  
William: Well rate of exchange and all that. No matter. $3000, I couldn’t afford you.  
Terry: We mostly work for big corporations who can afford us. Do some pro bono work. Please come in. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink. I have a full bar and we have coffee and tea as well.  
Besa: Thank you. A coffee, please.  
Terry: Let me introduce you. This is my wife Alice. And that is Gemma. She works for us. Gemma , what is your title now? We let her give herself her title. It’s hard to know what to call her.  
Gemma: Your hand.  
Mulvaney laughs: Like Game of Thrones. The king’s hand. That’s good.  
Besa: You are Mr. Thorne’s hand?  
Gemma: And Mr. Deane’s.  
Dino: I’m Dino.  
Brian: Yeah Mr. Dean. Wet hair? Just out of the shower eh? You’re the partner, huh. American?  
Dino: Just out of the shower. Yeah. Observant. A partner and American right. One of the partners. We have two others.  
Mulvaney: Oh that’s right. Lord Belton and Lady Everly. Nice that eh.  
Terry: Hand. That’s good Gemma. I haven’t seen Game of Thrones, but yeah. From what I know. That’s good. Supreme Being though is good too.  
Brittany Besa laughs.  
Brittany Besa: You sound like a fun bunch.  
Dino: We try to look on the bright side of life.  
Besa: You quoting Monty Python for us now.  
Dino: Might be.  
Terry: Please sit. Wherever you like.  
Besa and Mulvaney take the two arm chairs to the left of the couch.  
Terry: Mr. Mulvaney. Can I offer you a drink?  
Mulvaney: I wouldn’t say no to a little scotch if you have it.  
Dino: I keep a nice single malt. Laphroaig. If you’d drink that

Mulvaney: I would indeed sir. I’ll just have that neat if you don’t mind. That sir is quite the premium scotch. And I thank you for the offer.

Terry brings the scotch. Dino goes to the bar tops off his scotch. Alice brings coffee to Brittany. Tea to Gemma.  
Terry: Alice?  
Alice: Nothing right now for me.  
Alice takes a seat at the end of the table at Gemma's left.  
Besa takes out a pen and notebook from her purse.  
Besa: I’ll be taking notes if you don’t mind.  
Mulvaney: Well, a fine mess we’ve got eh.  
Terry: Gemma will take some notes too.  
Mulvaney: Of course. Certainly. Lots of notes can be taken.  
Terry: Can we get you anything else? Or would you like to get started?  
Mulvaney: I wouldn’t say no to a bit more of this fine scotch. Just top it off before we start since you so kindly offered.  
Dino gets up takes Mulvaney’s glass tops off the scotch. Returns it to him. Sits back down on the couch. Terry takes an arm chair across from Mulvaney and Besa  
Mulvaney: So this is just informal, nothing official here. Just coming into this, now at the family request you know, just want to get up to date. So if you don’t mind I’ll tell you what we know. And you tell me if we’ve got it right.  
Terry:Fine.  
Mulvaney: The Hanover boy was in Beirut. After the explosion, the family worried and couldn’t reach him. Mr. Hanover, Lord Milford I guess I should say, asked his brother in law Lord Belton to use his firm, your firm, to find him. Global Risk Management is it? You had people going to Beirut for some reason and a pal of the son tagged along then disappeared. Then the family got a ransom note, a million dollars asked, threats, then a phone left in a bag for contact. They made contact with the phone. Mr. Hanover, Lord Milford, had second thoughts, decided he’d rather have the police, wanted Scotland Yard. Fight with his wife about it, Lord Milford won the day and we were called.  
Terry: That’s about it.  
Mulvaney: But you have a dead operative and one in the hospital. The people you sent were shot. And you sent a team in Beirut. Your partner Lord Belford told us.  
Terry: Yes. Andy told us he told you. May be unrelated to the kidnapping.  
Mulvaney: But you don’t think it’s unrelated.  
Dino: No we don’t fucking think it’s unrelated.  
Mulvaney: Language Mr, Dean. There are ladies about.  
Dino looks directly at Besa.  
Dino: Is he for real?  
Brittany: More or less. He spreads it on ~~a bit thick~~. But he’s pretty much the real thing. Mistake to underestimate him.  
Mulvaney: By God I am the real thing.  
Terry: We don’t know if the shooting of our operatives is related to this ransom. But it’s beginning to look that way. Never like coincidences. The woman who survived the shooting is here, back in England but is unconscious.  
Mulvaney: You have any ideas how they might be linked.  
Dino: The pal Radcliffe. A phone call.   
Mulvaney: Your bunch, you don’t usually try to catch kidnappers, righto, you just try to get people home, pay the money, get the person back safe.  
Terry: That’s it.  
Mulvaney: But this time you want the kidnappers.  
Terry: We wanted to talk to them, meet with them, yes.  
Mulvaney: You still want that.  
Terry: Yes.  
Mulvaney: At the Yard we like to catch ‘em. Lock em up. Like to get the victim back sure. We’re very understanding sympathetic but we like to get the bad ones off the streets. Put them in gaol. Keep em there.  
Dino: That’s what we hear.  
Mulvaney: So if we were willing to guarantee you a little time with these fellows when we get them would ya work with us then, tell us all you’ve got, not hold back on us, let us go after them but tell us what you’ve got even what you conjecture.  
Dino: What we conjecture?  
Terry: You can make that kind of guarantee?  
Dino: You have that kind of juice?  
Besa: He does.  
Terry: Would you excuse us for a moment. Dino and I need to talk for a moment. Please help yourself to more drinks.  
Alice: I have some cheese and crackers and fruit, I can offer.

Alice gets up goes in the kitchen. Arranges a plate. Brings the plate and napkins to Gemma then to Besa and Mulvaney.  
Mulvaney gets up. Goes over to the liquor cabinet. Refills his glass from the Laphroaig bottle. Puts cheese and crackers on a napkin.  
Terry comes back in.  
Terry: Mr. Mulvaney your offer is very attractive to us. The Yard has far more resources than we do. I cannot discuss why we sent our people into Beirut without getting a release from some people in the government, but I am willing to try to get that release. Second, I appreciate that Ms. Besa says you have the power to make that guarantee but I would want something ironclad or as close to ironclad as I can get.  
Mulvaney: What do you need? A document? The word of the superintendent. A proclamation from the queen. A noted signed in my blood. An encyclical from the pope.  
Dino: Nothing from the pope.  
Terry: It’s moot if I can’t get permission to talk to you freely. I want to accept your offer. I want to have confidence it’s a good offer.  
Dino: We’ll get permission. You go find a way besides your word to guarantee we get time, the time we need with the kidnappers.  
Terry: We need some time to get in touch with the government people to get a release.  
Mulvaney: We’ll give you three hours. Ms. Besa and I will go have a nice lunch and if you like we’ll just come back then.  
Terry: Could you give us a way to reach you. We’ll try. We might need more time.  
Besa writes numbers on a business card.  
Besa: Office and work cell and personal cell for each of us.  
Dino stands up.  
Besa and Mulvaney do too. They shake hands with Dino and Terry. Give Alice and Gemma a wave. Start walking to the door.  
Terry’s phone buzzes. He looks at it. Walks over hands the phone to Gemma.  
Terry: Take it in there.  
Terry nods to his study. Gemma takes the phone. Walks into the study closes the door.  
Terry: Let me see you out.  
Terry sees them to the door. They leave. Terry closes the door.  
Gemma comes out of Terry’s study.  
Gemma: That was Joanna. Connie's awake. Joanna says she is recording on the phone everything Connie says but she says you should come now. Connie wants to see you and Dino. She wants to know if Nathan is dead.

t


	10. June 27 Part II  Connie's Report and a Dead Royal

Connie is sitting up in a hospital bed. Her left arm is bandaged and in a sling. Two women are in the room when Dino Terry and Gemma walk in.  
Terry: Hello Rachel. And you must be Joanna. Joanna, I'm Terry, this is Dino, we are your illusive bosses. And I guess you know Gemma. Who got her to wake up?  
Joanna: Rachel’s presence did it.  
Terry: I thought it might.  
Terry: Welcome back, Consuelo. How you feeling?  
Connie: My chest hurts. My arm is shit. My whole chest is black and blue. I have a knot on the back of my head the size of a grape.  
Dino: You’re nobody til somebody shoots you.  
Connie: Don’t. Hurts to laugh. Is Nathan dead? Tell me is Nathan dead?  
Terry: Yes.  
Connie: It’s my fault.  
Terry: Connie, not your fault. Rachel we need to debrief Connie and it is better for her and for us and even for you if you are not here. Joanna, you can go now too. Thank you. Joanna good job. Thanks for coming in on short notice.  
Joanna: Nice to finally meet the big bosses. Not the best circumstances though. Uh, I know we have a team in Beirut. I know you are going to have volunteers, a lot, but if you are sending anyone else to Beirut, I’d like to go. I heard you don’t have a girl there. I speak Arabic. Also Hebrew.  
Terry: I’ll consider it.  
Rachel: I want to stay with Connie. Please.  
Joanna: Come on, Rachel, let me buy you lunch before I head out. I heard the Queen stays in this hospital. Supposed to be the best hospital food in London.  
Rachel: The queen wouldn’t eat in the cafeteria.  
Joanna: They call it a dining room here. Okay not the queen, but her staff and visitors do.  
Rachel says to Connie, “I won’t tell anyone. Please.”  
Terry: I’d like to let you stay, Rachel, but I just can't. Go down to the cafeteria Uh dining room, and we'll call you when we are done.  
Rachel looks at Connie.  
Connie: It’s my job Rachel. We have to do it this way. I'm sorry.  
Rachel nods. Gets up.  
Rachel: Call me when you’re done.  
Joanna gathers up her things.  
Terry: Joanna, maybe we could use a girl in Beirut. I think about it.  
Joanna smiles, nods.  
Rachel and Joanna leave.  
Gemma gets up closes the door.  
Terry: Gemma call Mulvaney, tell him we’ll be delayed but we’ll meet him sometime today. And get Andy and tell him we need to talk to Mulvaney about our Downing Street meeting.  
Gemma nods, goes out the door.  
Dino gets out his phone.  
Dino: Connie we are going to record this on my phone, okay?  
Connie: Sure.  
Connie: I saw them shoot Nathan. He wasn't wearing a vest. You are idiots for not wearing vests. For not making us all wear vests. Look what they did to my arm.   
Gemma comes back in. Sits down.  
Gemma: All set.  
Terry: Okay. Connie tell us what happened.  
Connie: We checked in. Found out Radcliffe was gone. We were deciding what to do. We called it in. Went down to the bar to plan. We were sitting in the bar talking. Desk clerk came in said I had an outside call. Said I could take it in the bar. Brought a house phone to our table. The caller said he was Arthur Prescott Hanover. Used all three names. Said he needed to meet with us, his life was in danger. Said he had an American girl with him and she was in danger too. Giselle. Please come. He wouldn’t say what the danger was. Gave streets, coordinates. I put them in my phone. I said okay. I just said okay.  
Dino: Just tell us.  
Connie: Nathan was with me. Heard my side. Agreed we should go. He said the kid is related to Andy we have to go. I thought we should check in, but we decided to do it from the cab. We got a cab went to the corner Prescott sent us to, no one was there. Then Radcliffe came up, rushing up. Agitated. He took my arm said this way and pulled us down an alley. Was in a hurry. Said hurry. You have to hurry. Took us into a warehouse. Empty except for some crates against one wall. Prescott was there, with a girl. Had his picture in my phone. Knew it was him. Didn't have the girl's picture. Radcliffe there and four other men. One was a Saudi. Dressed as a Saudi. Two probably Yemini. Not sure on the 4th. Well dressed looked rich. Seemed amused buy the whole thing. Maybe a friend of the Saudi. But I had the thought maybe he was the Saudi's minder. They spoke Arabic to each other. Don't think they realized I could understand them. The Saudi spoke Radcliffe and the girl and Prescott in English. American English just slightest accent. He's spent time in the States. Smug look. He had a ring. Right hand middle finger. A gold coin set in a wide band. I noticed it. Muslim men don’t wear gold usually. The ring looked like a coin a male with a wreath in the wreath, 3 diamonds. The gold was beautiful, looked almost liquid. Almost eclipsed the diamonds. I kept looking at the ring. No other jewelry. The girl had earrings. Gold hoops. One man the one in Levis had a hand gun, think it was a Glock. Had it in his back at the waist, two Yemenis had Kalashnikovs, they held the guns on us. The Saudi said we can kill you. We want information. Cooperate and you live. He said search them. One of the Yeminis searched us. He didn't want to touch me I could tell. And he was quick, cursory. He didn't like touching me at all. Muslim male thing maybe. They took our phones and our wallets, we didn’t have guns, I can explain that.  
Terry: Explain later. Just tell us what happened.

Connie: They didn't take our Global IDs. I don't carry a purse. Stupid to carry a purse. Keep my wallet in my back pocket. Like you guys do. I could tell the Yemeni was uncomfortable getting the wallet out of my pocket. Even taking the phone from my jacket pocket. My Global ID was in my jacket, inside breast pocket. So was Nathan's. They didn't even look. They didn’t check. The men weren't trained to search. Maybe had been in a militia. Maybe soldiers. The Arab wore a caftan and the head covering. The two Yemenis wore fatigues. Boots. The fourth man was in jeans. Loafers. Maybe Italian. Leather jacket. Looked butter soft. Expensive. The t-shirt said Coldplay Glastonbury 2016. Like he was slumming with the t-shirt. Hair unruly, but like it had been cut to look that way. The ones in fatigues were a bit ripe. Unshaven. Dusty too. The Yemini who searched me had not bathed or changed clothes in awhile.  
The Saudi asked in English: Why are you here?  
I said in English that Prescott's mother was worried about him after the explosion and asked his aunt's brother Lord Belton to send someone to find out if he was okay. Sent us. Just to be sure he was okay.  
Radcliffe was agitated. Like he was high on something some stimulant. He walked back and forth.  
Radcliffe said we were lying. Said we were there to take Prescott back. Said the family sent us to bring him back. That we told him that. That we came to take Prescott. That we were going to force him to go back to England with us.  
I said no. We could just leave if he was okay.  
The Saudi got upset started yelling in English and in Arabic. He may have been on something too. You came to take him back. Don't lie to us. We will kill you if you lie.  
Radcliffe said they are lying.  
Radcliffe said to Prescott see they are here to take you back.  
One of the men in fatigues kept asking in Arabic can we kill them now. They wanted to kill us. They wanted to shoot us. They were asking the Saudi for permission. The Saudi said yes you can kill them now. The Coldplay guy said in Arabic, "It is not necessary but if you desire it, it is better that I do it." And he got out the Glock. The Saudi called him by his name, but I didn't get it. Started with an S maybe a Z. They argued. The Saudi said, "No they want to do it to show me the will serve me. " Radcliffe said let them do it. The Saudi said to the Yemenis do it. Kill them now. Show me your loyalty. Kill them now. And I knew they were going to do it. I also remember thinking You are so over-reacting. We are not even here for you. And then Yemenis started to fire, but one gun jammed. I was surprised in the split second I thought wow Kalashnikovs never jam. I heard the bullets hitting Nathan. I felt him fall. I thought I wonder if this vest works. Then I felt something slammed into my chest and I felt pressure on my chest and my arm felt wet and I knew I was falling and that is the last thing I remember. Later sometime I remember a green pale green maybe the walls of a room. I thought I might be dead. But then there was a woman. And later I thought I talked to Jill but maybe I dreamed it.  
Terry: You didn't dream Jill. She was there. You woke up for a few minutes while you were in the Beirut hospital. Jill was there. We sent Jill. She was with you the whole time. Flew back with you. Once she got there never left you.  
Connie: How did you find me?  
Dino: I knew a guy went to live in Lebanon. Joined their Lebanese Security Forces. Been there for years now. Knows the place well. I asked him to look around after you two didn't check in for 12 hours. He found Nathan’s body. Listed as a explosion casualty. I don't know where either of you were found. I'm guessing you were moved from the warehouse but maybe not. Nathan ended up listed with the casualties from the blast somehow. In makeshift morgue, but his name was listed. We assume someone found you two, saw Nathan’s wounds, didn't recognize gunshot wounds, thought it was from the explosion. Same person saw you were alive and got you to a hospital. My guy when he didn't find you on the list of the dead started checking hospitals. He found you. You were listed as admitted. The men in the warehouse didn't know to search your breast pocket but the people in ER did so you were admitted under you own name.  
Connie: Does Bina know about Nathan?  
Terry: I told her. Andy and Honey and I went. Jay went too and Sammy's wife.  
Connie: Amelia. I’ve met her. She is a psychologist. Yeah that’s good.  
Connie: Did you get his body back?  
Terry: Yeah. We flew Sammy, Stephen, Max and Hasan in on our plane. Took Nathan’s body out on the return flight. Dino’s friend wouldn’t leave you. Got some people to help with Nathan’s body. Paul and Jenna were cool. So much chaos we were able to get Nathan’s body out without much trouble.  
Connie: You left me?  
Dino: Connie. Of course we didn’t leave you. We weren’t sure of your medical condition. We had to wait to move you.  
Gemma: I got a Med Evac for you. We got you to Cypress then got you back.  
Dino: And we sent Jill first, sent her immediately when we knew you were in the hospital. Jill was in the air one hour after we knew you were in the hospital. She flew into Cypress and got a chopper into Beirut. I think she landed in a school yard somewhere. Probably would have swum it if she had to. We did not leave you. You know better than that. Gemma got a med evac plane and Jill flew back on the med evac plane with you.  
Connie: I'd like to see her, thank her. This is weird but in my fog I knew she was there.  
Dino: She was there. My guy too. The hospital tried to throw him out. But he has as some juice. Pulled out his ISF credentials. They let him stay. His name is Grady Morris. Lebanon by way of Langley.  
Connie: I have people to thank.  
Connie: My vest saved me didn’t it?  
Dino: It did.  
Connie: Dino you gave me shit about that vest.  
Dino: I apologize I’m probably going to start wearing one myself. Don’t care if it makes me look fat.  
Terry: Who were they Connie? What was going on? Why did they need to kill you? They shot you. They didn't search you carefully and they didn't check to see if you were dead. They left you for dead.  
Connie: The Yemenis were interested in the Saudi. Kept looking at him. Wanted his approval. Coldplay was like an observer. He was cool, detached. Seemed almost amused by the Saudi and the Yemenis. But the Yemenis had handled guns. Quite comfortable with guns. The Saudi and Radcliffe were giving the orders. Prescott and the girl didn't seem afraid, or stressed. More passive. They seemed almost sedated, overly relaxed, maybe Valium or something like that. They showed no anxiety or distress with the threats to kill us.  
Connie: It happened fast. So fast. The telling is taking longer than the time it took.  
Dino: They must not have checked to be sure you were dead.  
Connie: The Yemeni hated touching me. Maybe he was sent to check and he didn't really check just told them I was dead so he didn't have to touch me again. I’m sure there was blood all over from my arm.  
Terry: We found the cab driver. He remembered you and Nathan. He’ll show Hasan the corner where he dropped you. Connie, do you remember the building? Anything that could help us find the place, the warehouse again?  
Connie: Maybe. My memory is a still mushy. We were near the blast site I’m pretty sure. The air smells down there. You know that smell. I remember that, the smell. The building. No. Wait one thing. Water stains. And the building is pinkish. A faded pink. Maybe it was red at one time. But stains up high. Like a pipe was leaking and it made water stains on the side of the building. We had a water leak ran our bill up a couple of years ago, I thought that leak probably runs their water bill up. There were stains but they glistened so I know the water was still leaking. And up high there are three windows the one in the middle is cracked.  
Terry: That’s good, Connie. That helps. I think we can find it. Now, this is going to sound like scolding but it’s not, it’s a question a real question not scolding. Connie why didn’t you call it in, check-in?  
Connie: I don’t know. Worried about the kid, trying to find the right place, it crossed my mind then I thought I’d call after we talked to the kid.  
Rachel pushes the door open.  
Rachel: I know you said you’d call me, and I understand that you need to ask her questions, but she needs to rest. Can you wrap it up?  
Terry: A few more minutes. Rachel you can stay now. We are almost done.  
Terry: Do you think you are in danger here, Connie.  
Connie: No I don't think so. They had a plan of some sort and they thought we were going to mess it up. And Prescott and the girl they were in on it or willing to go along. He was quiet. Watching but quiet. He and the girl were holding hands. The whole time, but he didn’t seem under duress.  
Connie: I'm getting kind of tired, Terry.  
Terry: Sure. We'll stop for now.  
Connie: Did Rachel tell you we're going to have a baby?  
Terry: Congratulations.  
Dino: Congratulations from me too.  
Rachel: She has to stay another few days in hospital but I can stay here with her. They’ll do a surgery on her arm. Tomorrow morning. They say it will heal.  
Terry: Is there anything you need? Either of you?  
Connie: I'd like my things. My only bottle of perfume was in the room.  
Dino: We'll have some sent to you. A case of it. Least we can do.  
Connie: I don't think you can get Chanel by the case.  
Dino: You can get anything in bottles by the case.  
Gemma: I'll take care of it.  
Terry: Your things are still in Beirut. Stephen packed your things and Nathan‘s. We will move them to the place we got. We’ll get them to you as soon as we can. We don’t think they were touched by anyone.  
Rachel: I think she should rest now.  
Terry: When is your baby due?  
Rachel: February. Our Valentine.  
Dino: You really never looked fat in your vest.  
Dino kisses her on the cheek. Terry squeezes her hand.   
Gemma kisses Connie, touches Rachel’s belly lightly, smiles, then kisses Rachel on the cheek.  
Gemma: So happy about the baby.  
Dino, Terry and Gemma leave.

Terry calls Alice from the car. Dino is driving. They are in Terry's old Ford Explorer. Gemma's in the back.  
Terry: You’re on speaker. She remembered a lot. Almost everything. We are coming back. We thought we’d bring dinner. We never got any lunch. We're starving. Anything you’d like.  
Alice: Thai? I’d like Thai.  
Terry: Gemma do you know a Thai place between here and my place  
Gemma nods: I know a great Thai place.  
Terry: Give us your order, Alice.  
Alice: Pad Thai with shrimp and something eggplant. And some peanut sauce. Jasmine rice.  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Gotta go Andy’s calling.  
He finishes the call with Alice.  
Terry: Hey Andy. Okay, Israel not involved. Accidental. No further inquiry. Okay. Yeah. Mulvaney? Kind of a character. Deputy superintendent? I’m honored. Yeah, she didn’t say much. Interesting girl. Them and the superintendent ears only? Okay. Yeah thanks, Andy. Guilty about Nathan. Not their fault. What does that mean we can do what we need to do. Sounds pretty open ended. Yeah Thanks.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry: Permission granted. We can talk to Mulvaney about Downing, why we went. And The Palace feels bad about Nathan. Told Andy to tell us we can do what we need to do. But quietly.  
Dino: What the fuck does that mean? Quietly.  
Terry: You know what it means. It means whatever we do has to be invisible.

  
They are all back at Terry's. The white Thai food boxes are on the coffee table. Gemma, Terry and Dino and Alice are sitting around the living room with plates on their laps. Dino and Gemma and Terry have beer. Alice has wine.  
Terry calls Mulvaney.  
Terry: Sorry we had to delay you. Can you still come out? Okay good. Andy spoke to The Palace. We have permission to talk to you. They would like it held strictly between you two and the Superintendent. We are sitting here eating Thai. We have lots - come on over share it with us.  
Terry: Eaten already? Okay, well still if you don't mind our eating, come on over. 45 minutes is fine. Dino and Gemma are here. My wife too. Our operative who was shot woke-up - we were there this afternoon. She has talked to us. We'll share with you what she said.  
Dino: Shakes his head.  
Terry hangs up.  
Dino: Why'd you tell him?  
Terry: Save him time and trouble. Save her from being harassed for now. They would go after her. No point in stonewalling.  
Dino: No kidnapping. There was no kidnapping. Prescott’s father asshole that he is, was right.  
Terry: That is what it looks like to me. Maybe collusion.  
They tell Alice what Connie told them

*

Mulvaney and Basa come in.  
Mulvaney: May I offer myself another glass of your fine scotch.  
Terry: Please help yourself.  
Dino laughs.  
Alice: Ms. Basa, may I offer you a drink. Would you like something? Coffee? Something from the bar?  
Basa: Call me Brittany please. Thank you. Coffee yes. You make very good coffee Alice.  
Terry’s phone chimes.  
Terry: Andy. No they are here now. Dead? Both of them? What about Radcliffe? Mulvaney knows? Okay.  
Terry looks at Mulvaney. Mulvaney shrugs.  
Mulvaney: I was going to tell you. Just thought I’d have a drink first.  
Terry: I'll call you back Andy. Mulvaney and Basa are here. He says he was just getting ready to tell me.  
Terry hangs up.  
Mulvaney takes the same chair.  
Alice: Okay for me to be here?  
Terry: Yes.  
Mulvaney: The boy Prescott and the girl with him are dead. Their bodies were found outside a nightclub in Beirut. Lots of clubs in the area. Still open. Early morning. Bodies in an alley. Head shots. Execution style. Credit cards missing and money but IDs with their bodies. The father is arranging to bring his son home. Wanted nothing to do with the girl. The American embassy is taking care of the girl. They are in touch with her sister. FBI too. The press has it. Son of a lord. Shot in a robbery. With American girlfriend. Headlines for a day or two. Nobody cares.  
Terry: Why were they killed?  
Mulvaney: Maybe the father involving Scotland Yard. We don’t know.  
Mulvaney: Are you willing to talk? Are you free to talk.  
Dino: We are. What about that guarantee?  
Mulvaney: All I could get is a letter from the superintendent. Pope was busy.  
He takes out a letter from inside his jacket. Hands it to Terry. Terry puts it down on the table.  
Terry: It's good enough.  
Dino: You haven't even read it.  
Terry: It's good enough.  
Terry: Where do you want to start?  
Mulvaney: You saw your operative in the hospital. You spent time with her.  
Terry: She's awake. She remembers a lot. She has a surgery scheduled for tomorrow.  
Mulvaney: We'd like to talk to her. But I'd be satisfied for now if you'd tell us what she said.  
Terry: Okay. Let me go through it for you from the beginning of our involvement. Then I'll fill you in on Connie's part. And how she was shot and how Nathan was killed.  
Mulvaney: You mind if I just bring the bottle here and put it on the table.  
Dino: I'll bring it to the table there. Have a seat. I'll just join you. Pour myself some first. Then bring the bottle.  
Mulvaney sits down. Takes the same chair he had before. Basa takes the chair next to him. Alice and Gemma stay at the dining table. Terry takes one of the arm chairs across from Basa and Mulvaney.  
Dino goes over to the bar. Gets a glass. Pours the glass half full. Brings the bottle of Laphroaig to the coffee table. Puts it in front of Mulvaney.  
Dino: Got three more bottles of this stuff. Order it by the case. Drink as much as you like.  
Dino: Anyone else?  
Terry: Gin, neat.  
Alice: No Tasmanian vodka?  
Terry: No.  
Dino: Gemma. Alice? Ms. Basa.  
Gemma: I'll have another beer.  
Alice: Baileys. Please. Brittany? Some Baileys.  
Basa: Yes. Thank you. Just a little.  
Dino distributes the drinks. Puts the Bailey's bottle and the gin bottle on the coffee table next to the scotch. Sits down on the couch.  
Terry begins with the Downing meeting, Andy’s sister's request, Radcliffe. Ends with the information from Connie.  
Mulvaney: What do you think?  
Dino: We think it was some scheme cooked-up by Radcliffe and maybe Prescott. They involved these guys in the warehouse. Or the guys in the warehouse somehow involved Radcliffe and Prescott. Maybe Radcliffe owed them money. A million is a low ask for a family like Prescott’s. They probably have that much under the couch cushions. Something went wrong. The explosion, Andy bringing in Global, The Yard. Maybe they thought dad would just pay and pay quickly. Deduct from Prescott's trust fund later. They got cold feet. Whatever they were doing got aborted. But they kept on after they shot Connie and Nathan. Something else ended it. Then they killed Prescott. Why? Loose end? He was a problem for the Saudi? Maybe just they are used to killing people. It’s the way they solve problems. Radcliffe may turn up dead next but why wasn't he killed with Prescott and the girl. Maybe he's dead too and no one has found him. But if he isn't dead why isn't he?  
Mulvaney: Pretty much the way I see it. Are you out of it now? Downing still want you to sniff around.  
Terry: No more sniffing. We're out of it. Consensus it was just an explosion. Israel denial seems legit.  
Mulvaney: But you're still interested because you lost a guy.  
Terry: We have a team there still looking into things.  
Terry: Dino and I are going over to take a look around. We are going to Beirut. We may take Gemma.  
Gemma nods.  
Alice starts to say something. Covers her mouth looks down.  
Mulvaney: We could stop you.  
Terry: Why would you want to do that?  
Mulvaney: A British royal citizen has been killed. Our jurisdiction, boyo.  
Dino: And an American was killed.  
Terry: And an ordinary British citizen with twin 18 month old sons was killed.  
Basa: He had twin sons? 18 months old?  
Terry: He did.  
Mulvaney: Prescott and the girl, well it looks like his family wants it to be left as a robbery gone wrong. Protect the family name. Don’t want anyone one looking too closely at Prescott’s life. Family not asking for more right now. Just want to leave it.  
Terry: Are you letting it go?  
Mulvaney: Most likely officially The Yard will do whatever Lord Milford wants, that's what we usually do when a lord is involved.  
Terry: We don’t like people killing our guys. Take it personally. We tend to chase that.  
Mulvaney: Well my boy you’ll like what I’m going to tell you next. Straight from the mouth of the man who signed that nice letter I gave you earlier. I’ve been instructed to tell you we would very much like you to do that. Chase away. And that you have our unofficial support. There is a keen interest down at The Yard in finding out what happened here. And who exactly was involved. Even if his lordship isn't interested. We are. Unofficially. I’m instructed to liaison with you and to offer, again unofficially of course, to put the resources of The New Scotland Yard at your disposal.  
Dino: I’m impressed. Why?  
Mulvaney: Let’s say we don’t like our citizens being executed. And that The Palace is fond of Lord Belton and Mr. Thorne here.  
Dino: Not fond of me?   
Mulvaney: You’re American. How fond could they ever be of you.  
Dino: Like us Americans fine when London is being bombed by German planes.  
Mulvaney: Long time ago lad. But apparently The Palace is quite fond of your Global. And the Palace frowns on your people being hurt or killed. I was also advised that you have been knighted Mr. Thorne. You didn't mention that to me. Kind of your little secret is it Mr. Thorne? Or Sir Thorne I should be saying.  
Terry: Terry is just fine.  
Alice raises her hand.  
Dino: Please Mrs. Overlord speak.  
Alice: I think Connie could be in danger. If the men in the warehouse find out she’s alive. These guys shoot people, kill people, and she saw them. She can identify them. I think she should be protected. I don't know how. I don't think she is safe.  
Terry: I was about to say just that. Thank you Mrs. Overlord. Alice is right.  
Basa: Mrs. Overlord?  
Dino: The guys who work for us do a lot of nick-naming. The nickname for Terry after he was knighted is Overlord. Even took down his parking place number in The Shop garage, put up a sign that says Overlord Parking Only. Few days ago, one of our guys called Alice Mrs. Overlord.  
Basa: I like The Yard. I do. But if I didn't, I'd want to work for you two. For Global. You do seem like a fun bunch.  


11:30 PM  
Terry and Alice are alone in the living room. Dino is in his room. They are sitting at the two ends of the couch. Lights are low. Can see the lights of London outside the window. Alice sideways, her feet in Terry’s lap.  
Alice: So this is what it’s like to be the wife of a K and R guy.  
Terry: Not exactly. You know more about all this than most wives, spouses, would.  
Alice: Must be hard not to know.  
Terry: Alice, how are you doing? You’ve been left on your own a lot. You might have been better off in California.  
Alice: Not better off in California. People fall in love. In love makes a person happy to just be near that person. That just being near them is what they want and everything else is second best. That feeling satisfied when they are near you and vaguely unsatisfied when they are not.  
Terry: Me. You are talking about me.  
Alice: I saw a program once, people being interviewed, people with terminal cancer and their loved ones. One interview was with a woman whose husband had been in and out of the hospital, in and out of emergency rooms for a couple of years. Had finally died in an emergency room. He had gone in barely alive. She thought he had died, but he was revived and it was four more hours in the emergency room before he died. She stayed with him even though she knew there was nothing that could be done. The interviewer was trying to be sympathetic. He said you must have hated that four hours. You must have just wanted to let him go. The wife became angry. No I didn’t want to just let him go. They gave me four more hours with him. His presence. I could be with him. Be next to him. Four more hours. Then she said to the interviewer. You’re a moron. You’ve never been in love. They left what she said in. Her calling the interviewer a moron. It’s like that with me for you. I’d want the four more hours. I got so used to your presence in Tecala. Just being near you was the best thing.  
Terry: But the husband wasn’t he suffering? Shouldn’t she have thought about him? Just let him go?  
Alice: In Tecala did you think I was suffering and you had to let me go?  
Terry: You were Peter's wife and falling in love with you was something that happened to me. To us, I guess. Like getting malaria or something.  
Alice: Malaria. That could be my code name.  
Terry: You don’t like Pekingese? Mrs. Overlord?  
Alice: I do. Brittany Basa called you a fun bunch. Would you hire her?  
Terry: I liked her. Liked them both. Mulvaney. How does that guy drink so much and keep his job. Basa? To hire her, I’d have to know more.  
Alice: Would you hire McKenzie.  
Terry: What do you think?  
Alice: You want my input on a hiring decision? Do you mean would she threaten me as your wife? Or do I think she’d be a good GRAMPS operative.  
Terry: Both.  
Alice: When I walked in and saw the two of you, I knew she was kissing you, and you weren’t kissing her. I knew. I didn’t feel threatened. I am sure of what we have, what we are. So not threatened. I like her. She’s genuine, she’s funny. Would fit in with your fun bunch, the armed and dangerous fun bunch. She is really hurting about Hasan. I think if you hired her there would be complications if Hasan stayed. If they had to work together at all. But he’s going to leave, be gone a lot. He’s a charmer. I don’t get why he wants a traditional Muslim girl for a wife. Meeting them, he and McKenzie seem like they would be good together. Of course, I don’t know any hijackers. They may have some je ne sais quoi.  
Terry pushes her feet off his lap.  
Terry: Let’s go to bed.  
Alice: Okay. Are you going to Beirut?  
Terry: Yeah. Tomorrow probably. Need to talk to Dino. Andy and Honey too. Alice, what you said, how you feel. The four more hours. I feel that too.  
Alice smiles. Nods.  
Terry: How'd you know about us?  
Alice: The kissing.  
Terry: I kissed you once. Back then.  
Alice: It was a pretty good kiss.


	11. June 28 Part I And Breaker Morant

Morning. 7:30. Terry comes in in running shorts and a t-shirt. Dino is at the table with coffee. Alice sitting with him. Terry pours coffee sits with them. Grey out over London.  
Dino: Good run?  
Terry: Too old. Everything hurts at first.  
Dino: Do we bring everybody back? We have 4 people in Beirut. Jay is ready to go. And you said Joanna could go.  
Terry: Beirut is a mess. We are days after a horrible explosion. Lots of problems there. Problems there already. Prices going way up. 1000 people homeless. Gemma got us a place. Always comes thru. Hospitals still overcrowded. I guess they are meeting the demand now. But to find Nathan’s killer, I don't see any other way. We have to go.  
Alice: Playing true detective?  
Dino: Want to go to The Shop to talk Terry?  
Alice: I’ll be quiet.  
Dino: You will note Terry that none of my ladies intruded themselves into Global business.  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: Your ladies? Dino don’t make me go there. I like Alice’s opinions. She’s smart. And she’s been on the other side of a kidnapping. She understands what we do. I think we should listen when Alice has something to say. Mac too. When are you gonna marry Mac? It's been months, mate.  
Dino: Fuck. She won’t marry me. I ask her all the time.  
Alice: I told him. Down on one knee, velvet box, something with two or three carats. Say the words: Will you marry me.  
Terry: I didn’t do that.  
Alice: You would have.  
Terry: I would have done it in Tecala if you weren’t already married. One knee, something two carats. But when you finally came to me, I couldn't wait, I asked you the day after you came to St. Augustine.  
Dino: You two disgust me.  
Alice: We inspire you.  
Dino: This is going cost us.  
Terry: Need to do this for Nathan. And Connie. Doesn't matter if it's on our dime. Have to do it. Have to follow it. Have to know. Have to take care of it.  
Terry’s phone buzzes.  
Terry: Hey Andy. Yeah. Yeah. That’s a surprise. He practically threw us out of his house. Look Andy, the guy is an asswipe. I know you didn’t chose him that he is actually no relation but... Wait. Dino is here. Alice too. Let me put you on speaker. No Alice is fine. Don’t worry.  
Terry puts the phone on speaker.  
Terry: Go ahead.  
Andy: He wants to talk to you. You and Dino. Wants to apologize to start.  
Dino: Fuck him. Sorry Andy. He’s an asshole.  
Andy: He’s sorry. He thinks kicking you out and bringing in Scotland yard got his son killed.  
Dino: He doesn’t even think the kid is his, I heard him say that.  
Andy: He says things. He’s hot-headed. Traces back to Henry the Eighth.  
Dino: Bullshit.  
Andy: Come on Dino. You’re like that. We forgive you your excesses.  
Alice: I might make another casserole today. Something with Asparagus .  
Terry: What? That tuna one was good.  
Alice looks meaningfully at Dino.  
Dino looks at Alice. Shrugs.  
Terry: Okay yeah. So what is on Lord Milford’s mind?  
Andy: He wants to pay Global to find out who killed his son and why.  
Dino: How could we work for the guy? Why would we ever work for him? No.  
Terry: Andy, he grabbed the phone out of my hand, in the middle of a negotiation. You were there. You saw him. Worst person I ever worked with. Grabbed the phone away from me. Hung up on kidnappers who then most likely killed his son.  
Dino: He wants to know who fucking killed his son? He should take a look in the mirror.  
Andy: I told Honey. Honey says you are going after whoever shot Nathan. Probably the same people. Why shouldn’t we get paid for it?  
Terry: It’s a point.  
Andy: Just meet with him. The guy is a wreck. Prescott was his only son. His wife has left him. Blames him.  
Terry: Dino?  
Dino: Okay we’ll meet. He better fucking grovel. He has to take responsibility for being an asshole.  
Terry: Okay Andy. Today. And he meets with the four of us. You Honey Dino and me. And I want Gemma there.  
Andy: Thanks Terry, Dino. I mean it. I’ll try for 2 pm. Hold the time. I'll bring him to The Shop.  
Terry: No promises. We'll hear him out. That's all. Bye Andy.  
Terry hangs up.  
Alice: This is what you do.  
Terry: Not usually. Usually we get people out of bad situations. We wanted to do that with Prescott. Three people are dead.  
Dino: Would have been four. Connie and her vest.  
Terry: Dino?  
Dino: I dunno man. We are going to do it anyway. Why not be paid? We will need information from the Hanover family. Having Hanover paying us will make him more cooperative.  
Alice: May I speak?  
Dino and Terry laugh.  
Dino: We over-restrained you.  
Terry: There is one time and one time only Alice when I don’t want you to interrupt.  
Alice: When?  
Terry: When we are in a meeting. Otherwise, I love your interruptions.  
Alice: You love my interruptions?  
Dino: I love your interruptions too.  
Alice: You do? You don’t Dino.  
Terry: So what is it?  
Alice: Could you make Mr. Hanover compensate you for all the time you spent. James time, your time, even Andy’s. Have a bill ready, see if he will pay it.  
Dino: They have a shitload of money.  
Alice: Good faith payment.  
Terry: Not the way that phrase is usually used. But it works for me.  
Terry: Possible he did get his son killed. But from what Connie told us, even if the son was in on it, these guys are comfortable killing people. My guess is they wouldn’t have left the son and the girl alive after they got the money.  
Dino: Yeah tell him but not right away. Guy needs to suffer for awhile.  
Dino: After they got the money. Why such a low amount? A million isn’t even a strain for the Hanovers.  
Terry: That bothers me too. Another thing that bothers me is that we don’t investigate things usually. It’s what detectives do, clues.  
Alice: The candlestick in the drawing room.  
Dino: We have some ex-police. Maybe a detective. Mike Gale is pals with some ex LA detective. Maybe originally from New York. Retired now. After he retired from LAPD he did investigations on art thefts for an insurance company. Gale uses him as a consultant.   
Terry: Do we need a detective?  
Dino: We might. Let’s wait and see. For now we have four guys there and two standing by to go. Well a guy and a girl. Practically a small army. We have a place for operations. Let's go look around. Let’s find the warehouse. Maybe get that phone number that Radcliffe called.  
Terry: Let's go tomorrow and look around, meet with our guys. Some of our best guys there.  
Dino: Okay:  
Terry picks up his phone: Punches in a number.  
Terry: Gemma, my Hand. Dino and I want to go to Beirut in the morning. Paul. Yeah we'll take the plane. Have Paul get us a take off time. Let Jay know we are going. If he wants to go he can. If he wants to stay with Bina a few more days that's fine. Have Joanna meet us at the plane. She should pack for a week. Gemma do you want to go? No it's fine. We can stay in touch by phone. I think we will just postpone the rest of the quarterly meeting here. Why don't you stay until we get to Beirut then if you want go on back to St. Augustine, it’s okay. Thanks Gemma.  
Terry hangs up.  
Dino: I’m going to go on in to The Shop. I’m going to look at who we have. Ex police. See if we have a true detective.  
Dino showers, dresses in jeans and a t-shirt leather jacket, loafers.  
Terry: I want to spend some time with Alice. I’ll be in by 1:30.  
Dino gives Terry a thumbs up.  
Dino: I’ll take the Audi leave you the Explorer.  
Terry: Fine.  
Dino leaves.  
Terry: Alice how is this for you? I was partially retired when you came to St. Augustine. Then there was North Korea.  
Alice: Which brought us together  
Terry: And now this. I don’t think it will be like this in the future but it could be. Is this okay for you? I’m coming and going. I don’t know what is going to happen next. I keep leaving you on your own and we haven’t been together that long.  
Alice: Terry, I’m fine. You aren’t keeping me from anything. I am good at amusing myself. I talked to Nick both days you were at the Hanovers. He’s home. He can take care of himself. And the house. I have a gardener. I talked to Cherie and Tom. Even though Nick is there they check on the house and the yard. I talked to Mac. Her trial is wrapping up. She's going to talk to Dino about coming here. Ask if wants her to come. I’m enjoying London. I’d like to be with you more. But I remember we are married now. I trust we’ll have time. You basically have been off since we got married. Planning the trip through the canal, then doing it. Took off all that time while we sailed. I’m okay. I am. I’d like it if you would avoid getting stabbed or anything like that. I like being your wife. Like the idea of it. Like the way it feels. Want to be good at it. I don’t have unfulfilled ambitions. Just wanted to be with you. And I am. It’s enough. Don’t worry about me. Do what you need to do. If Peter hadn’t come back, all those years ago, we would have started a life together then. We would have. I know. And, we would still be together. But it would have been the same then I mean in the beginning. I mean I would have had to get used to being your wife then. Get used to what you do and how you do it. Maybe we both would have had to live with Honey the first year of Global.  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: Back then you were everything I wanted. I would find myself imagining what it would be like if we were married. Would have to force myself to stop thinking about it.   
Alice: Is it like you thought it would be? Hoped it would be.  
Terry: It is. I thought you’d be a little better at geography.  
Alice: So go to Beirut. I’ll be waiting here. Try not to get hurt. When will you go?   
Terry: In the morning.  
Alice: Is there anything I can do to help.  
Terry: Visit Bina. See if she needs anything, especially see if she needs anything for the twins.  
Alice: I could set up a college fund for them. The twins. Honey could help me figure out how to do it. Maybe could offer that as an alternative to sending flowers. Maybe Global could match the funds.  
Terry: That would be good. I’d like that. Yeah, do that. I’ll call Honey. Tell her you’ll call.  
Terry: When is Nick leaving for Kilimanjaro?  
Alice: Beginning of October. He's taking fall semester off. He said he would like to visit his sister’s grave while he’s in Africa. I’ve never been back. Her grave is in Johannesburg.  
Terry: Never? Would you like to do that? Visit her grave.  
Alice: I would.  
Terry: Want to go alone or would it be okay to go together?  
Alice: Together.  
Alice: Sometimes I think, I would like to have her body moved back to the states. So I could visit. Bring flowers once in awhile. When I think about her, she seems so far away. The Chinese do that.  
Terry: Do what?  
Alice The have the bodies of relatives disinterred and moved back to China so they can rest in Chinese soil, be near their home villages .  
Terry: Have you ever looked into doing that?  
Alice; You don't think it is silly?  
Terry: No. No I don't.  
Terry: Let me get this finished and then we'll go to Africa. Maybe we could meet Nick after his climb then go down to Johannesburg. And visit Mali's grave. See what would be involved in bringing her back to the states.  
Alice: Johannesburg is a long way from Kilimanjaro. 1500 miles I'll bet.  
Terry looks at his phone.  
Terry: Close. 1800 miles Maybe I have underestimated your knowledge of geography.  
Alice: Terry I was there. I lived there for a year. Peter worked on two damns there. One up in Limpopo and then the Bivane dam. He was at Bivane when I miscarried.  
Terry: There is a grave in South Africa I would like to visit. Pay my respects.  
Alice: Yes?  
Terry: Breaker Morant.  
Alice: Who is he?  
Terry: A soldier.  
Alice: Like you.  
Terry: Maybe. Could have been. He was court-martialed and shot. 1902. Executed. It was political. Bloody political. He was a poet. He's kind of a folk-hero in Australia.  
Alice: Is it like Gallipoli?  
Terry: No. It's different. But Aussies feel a connection to him. There is a movie and a couple of books. When I get back, I'll see if I can get the movie and find a book.  
Alice: I'll look for them while you’re gone.  
Alice: Where is the grave?  
Terry: Pretoria. We can help Nick out with the airfare from Kilimanjaro to Johannesburg if he'd like to go with us.  
Alice: I'd like that.  
Terry: I’m going to get ready and go in soon. I don’t know when I’ll be back. Maybe late tonight and then maybe leave early tomorrow. Want to go lie down together for a little while.  
Alice Take a nap?  
Terry: No, not a nap. Take a nap after.


	12. June 28  Part II   The Painswick Hotel

10:00 PM  
When Terry comes in Alice is sitting at the table. Laptop open, papers scattered around. Jeans, t-shirt, she is wearing one of Terry’s sweaters.  
Terry walks over kisses her.  
Terry: Nice sweater. Looks kind of familiar.  
Alice: How do you turn up the heat in this place?  
Terry walks over to the bar. Opens a small door in a cabinet next to the bar.  
Terry: Thermostat in here.  
Alice: I found this sweater in your drawer. It kept me warm.  
Terry: What's all this?  
Alice: College fund for the twins. Honey told me how to do it. Lots of steps to do it right. Didn't know if I should go in and spread things out in your study, office, in there. What do you call that room with your desk computer your books?  
Terry: Better here for now. Home office. I just call it the office. But I'll rearrange it so you can use it.  
Alice: Are you going to sell this place? To help with the Tiburon house.?  
Terry: Would like to keep it if I can. Might transfer the title to Global. Dino and I both use this place. Other people too some.  
Dino comes in.  
Dino: Mac’s trial will be done on Monday. She wants to know if she should come.  
Terry: Plenty of room here. More room than we had on the boat  
Alice: And much better showers.  
Terry: We are leaving in the morning for Beirut. Don’t know how long we’ll be.  
Alice: Was there adequate groveling?  
Terry: He paid. He cried. He apologized. He promised to reform.  
Dino: He paid. He's going to pay. The rest. Eh.  
Dino: Alice, this down on one knee thing, you think she expects that?  
Alice: I think it is the only way she’ll say yes. I think she wants that from you.  
Dino: Why?  
Alice: So you will know it is really what you want. So you won't forget that.  
Dino: GOD DAMMIT IT IS REALLY WHAT I WANT.  
Alice: No need to yell.  
Dino: She knows that.  
Dino: Terry, you know London, if you were going to ask a girl to get married, where would you do it. Here in London.  
Terry: Where would you want to be asked Alice?  
Alice: I don’t know London. In San Francisco, so many good places. I guess the Tea Garden in Golden Gate Park. Even Sam’s in Tiburon. On their deck looking back at the city. The place we stayed in Istanbul. The terrace there looking at the Hagia Sophia  
Terry: We stayed at the Four Seasons on the Europe side of the Dardanelles. Gemma booked a great suite to impress Alice.  
Alice: It did impress me.  
Alice: Even the balcony of our room, so beautiful. So romantic. The air smells like cinnamon That hotel would great for a honeymoon.  
Dino: Here though. London. England.  
Terry: Primrose Garden is nice  
Alice:Wait. Terry could I have your phone?  
Terry: Where is yours?  
Alice: In the bedroom.  
Terry puts in his password, hands it to her.  
Alice: I did a tour at Buckingham Palace and I talked to a couple from The States on their honeymoon. They had been staying at a place in the Cotswolds a hotel with a restaurant. They loved it. Told me I should go there. I looked it up. Had an unfortunate name Hurtwick or something. Painwick.  
Alice types in something,  
Alice: Painswick. Look at this Dino. You could take her there. Have dinner. Look here is the dining room. The couple I talked to had stayed in a suite. St James? St George? St George. I was going to ask Terry if we had time to go there for a night or two.  
Alice shows Dino the phone.  
Dino: Wait.  
Dino goes in his room, comes back with his laptop.  
Dino types in "Painswick".  
Dino: It's nice. Wonder if it looks like the pictures. If it does, Mac would like it.  
Alice: Do you have a ring?  
Dino laughs.  
Dino: I told you about my mother’s ring. I have it with me. Most of the time. Always think one of these times she’ll say yes. And I'll have the ring.  
Alice: Dino you have it here?  
Dino laughs.  
Dino: I do.  
Alice: Could we see it?  
Dino: Goes in back to his room. Comes back with a small maple colored wood box. Ring box size.  
Alice: Is that wood?  
Dino: It is. Don't know what it is. Hand made for this ring.  
Dino opens the box. Shows Alice and Terry a ring.  
Terry: I remember that ring. I saw it on your mom's hand. Always liked it.  
Alice: What is it? It’s beautiful I’ve never seen anything like it. Is it two pieces  
Dino:Three. The blue stones at the top are opal. The pear shape stone is actually a purple diamond.3 carats in the middle. Surrounded with Alexandrite stones. That is a diamond at the bottom. And those are diamonds on each side on the bottom. My mother wore it with the opals up toward her finger tip. Her mother wore it the other way. Diamonds up. https:  
Alice: Dino that is one of the most interesting rings I've ever seen. She will love it. It is beautiful. It must be one of a kind.  
Dino: It was custom made for my great-grandmother. Handed down.  
Dino takes the ring apart. It is three pieces. The opals are on one thin wave-shaped band. The Pear shaped diamond another wider band and the diamonds at the bottom are a third thin wave-shaped band.  
Alice: Has she ever seen this?  
Dino: No.  
Alice:You want advice?  
Dino: No. Maybe. Okay. Sure, okay. Yes, Alice I want advice. Okay.  
Alice: Take her to the Painswick hotel. Reserve the St. Whatever it is, the St. George suite. Check-in. Take her to dinner in their restaurant. Sit her down. Get on one knee and ask her. Show her this ring. She'll say yes. Order champagne. And Bob's your uncle.  
Terry: Bob's your uncle? What does that mean?  
Alice: It's an old Irish phrase, means so it is. So it will be. Something like that.  
Dino: I don’t know if she wants to get married. Married to me.  
Alice: She does. You're her guy Dino.  
Alice: I love this ring Dino. It’s beautiful  
Terry: I could get it copied for you.  
Alice: I love it for Mac.  
Alice: I love my guitar string ring more cause you made it yourself. And the way you gave it to me was very romantic.  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: Sitting on a boat with Chinese food in cartons. I think I said put out your hand. And slipped it on your finger.  
Alice: You made it. In front of me. With my feet in your lap. On a boat you love. In the evening. It is one of a kind. I love my ring. I love the way you said put out your hand and you slipped the ring on. It was perfect for us. Perfect for me.  
Terry walks over kisses her.  
Terry: You make me feel like such a cool guy.  
Alice: You are a cool guy.


	13. June 29 Part I An Olympic Swimmer

6:00 AM  
Shaky picks up Dino and Terry in the Explorer and drives them to the airport.  
Paul is waiting in the cabin of the plane. Plane is idling. Jenna is standing outside the plane stairs.  
Dino and Terry take their bags walk to the plane.  
Dino: True detectives, huh?  
Terry; We'll give it a try. Bring in whoever we need.  
Dino: Death penalty offense .  
Terry: Probably.  
They climb the steps, carry their own bags on board.  
Jenna follows them up closes the stairs and secures them.  
Jenna: I'll stow the bags.  
Jay and Joanna O’Brien are on the plane. Sitting next to each other in the four seat arrangement mid-cabin. Jay stands.  
Dino: Sit.  
Jay: Overlord, Wolf. You remember Joanna O’Brien.  
Terry: Of course we remember. Didn’t know the last name though.  
Joanna: Jo please.  
Dino: Jo then.  
Dino and Jay sit down across from them.  
Dino: So what are we calling you these days, Shah.  
Jay: Tex works for now. That is Skunk Bear's current favorite.  
Dino: Mr. Skunk Bear has some appeal.  
Jenna is on the intercom.  
Jenna: Buckle up we are going to be in the air in ten minutes. Looks like a 4 hour flight. Welcome Joanna to the Yellow Submarine previously known as the Flying Banana. Buckle up now please. We hope you enjoy your flight. We are cleared for take off. We will be in Beirut in 4 hours, but there may be a wait to land. Airport is still pretty busy.  
They buckle their seat belts.  
Joanna: What is with the nickname thing?  
Dino: Top Gun syndrome. Irresistible. Pseudo-call signs.  
Joanna: Do I have a name?  
Dino shrugs.  
Dino:Not one I know. You're still pretty new. What you've been with us a Nd year?  
Joanna: 7 months. I applied a year and a half ago.  
Dino: Who hired you?  
Joanna: Mike Gale.  
Dino: Why did we want you?  
Joanna: I speak Arabic and Hebrew. I'm good with martial arts. Good with weapons. And I was almost an Olympic swimmer.  
Dino: Did you consider Seal Team 6?  
Terry: Is this your first experience with Dino?  
Joanna: Yes sir it is.  
Joanna: Well I was in the hospital room when he said to Consuelo, you are nobody til somebody shoots you.  
Terry: He used to tell Consuelo that her vest made her look fat.  
Joanna: Mr. Dean, don't you worry someone will report you. For harassment?  
Dino: You know, Ms. Joanna, that just isn't something I worry about. Who would they report me to. Him?  
Dino points at Terry.  
Terry: What made you want to work for us?  
Joanna: I have a cousin in the FBI. Mary-Margaret McKenzie. Our mothers are sisters. Well my mother is the youngest sister. There were 6 kids in my mom's family.  
Jay: You are McKenzie's cousin? Did Mike Gale know that?  
Joanna: She was one of my references. I'm sure he did.  
Joanna: Is there something wrong with her? I mean I think she is considered a good FBI agent.  
Terry: She is a very fine FBI agent. I wanted to hire her two years ago for Global.  
Dino: Instead he invited her to spend a week or was it a month with him in a French chateau.  
Terry: What made you think you would be a good fit for us?  
Joanna: Well Mary Margaret said there was too much bureaucracy in the FBI and if she could do it over she would go with something that didn't have to have everything in triplicate.  
Dino: And she said we might be good.  
Joanna: She did.  
Jenna on intercom: Seatbelts can come off. Free to move around. Jay and Joanna help yourselves to anything in the galley. There is no cabin service. And do your dishes when you are finished and put them away.  
Terry: Forgive us for not knowing this, but what is your background? We have a pretty tough hiring process. How did you get through? I'm not saying you shouldn't have. Were you law enforcement? Military?  
Joanna: I was IDF for 3 years.  
Terry: IDF?  
Dino: How did they let a girl named O'Brien in the IDF?  
Joanna: My mother divorced when I was 2, remarried when I was 4. Her second husband was Jewish. She wanted to please him so she converted and brought up my brother and sister and I as Jewish. Well tried to. She had us use his name he wanted to adopt us. My dad said no, so it was no. My dad didn't seem to care about our using my step-father's name. Cohen. He would laugh and say, you know whose daughter you are? Righto? Do whatever your mom needs you to do. And we would say righto. But I went back to my dad's name after I left the IDF. We always saw my dad. He’s a committed atheist. Didn’t care about what my mom was doing just emphasized to us not to take it seriously. As we got older, my dad said to think of ourselves as anthropologists. Religion entertains my father. Except when it is causing wars which my father maintains it does chronically. He refers to all religions as mythology. My step-father didn't have any of his own kids. They didn't have kids together. My mom made us go to Hebrew school. Learn Hebrew. All I did in school was swim and learn Hebrew. Then I got a lung infection, good bye Olympics. Then my mom and my stepdad persuaded me to join the IDF. They said it would be good experience, free college. My real dad said not to take it seriously and not to get shot. But that it would be a good experience. And that he’d pay for my college after the IDF. He said no need to do college in Israel. IDF didn't really want me at first, but my stepdad is wealthy, a big donor to Jewish causes and so knew a lot of influential people. Somehow IDF let me in. And I spoke Hebrew. IDF taught me weapons and Arabic. Martial arts. At the end of the three years Mossad approached me. I thought it would be interesting. I talked to my dad, he said not our tribe sweetie. And I wanted to do college. My dad was paying. He went to Berkeley and said I did IDF for my mom why not do Berkeley for him. So I went to Berkeley. I was an older student. I got to know Mike Gale's sister, she was one of my teachers. I love my stepdad. And I'm sorry I disappointed him. But I’m just more like my dad. I see the world as an anthropologist.  
Terry: What does your dad do?  
Joanna: He's a teacher. He’s Irish. Never became an American citizen. Married my mom when they were at UCLA. He did his Ph.D. at Berkeley. He teaches anthropology at Trinity in Dublin. Dr. Matthew O'Brien.  
Terry: And your degree from Berkeley is in anthropology.  
Joanna: It is. Only a bachelor's. I'd like to go back some day. A Masters or a Ph.D. Maybe when I retire.  
Terry: And you win swimming competitions.  
Joanna: Yeah I did for awhile.  
Dino: And you are cute as a bug.  
Terry: He is not coming on to you, he is just teasing you and he is practically engaged to a beautiful high power lawyer. A woman he is crazy about. Who interestingly enough started her career as a prosecutor specializing in sexual harassment. So you can sue him, us, him but you'd probably would be wasting your time. She'd defend him in court. And she is very very good.  
Terry: You swim. Do you sail?  
Joanna: I have sailed. My stepdad had a boat for a while. Joined a yacht club. A mistake. Well two boats. He sank the first one. The second one he was always crashing into things. He loved the idea of it. A boat. But he finally sold it when they asked him to leave the club he joined. Told him he was welcome and they valued him as a member but that sailing probably wasn't' right for him. They suggested he take up tennis. I think he smashed-up three of their docks. He didn't have a sense of distance and place. But he muddled around with it for about 3 years and I sailed it. My friends and I had a great time with that boat...  
Dino: Terry sails. A 38 foot boat by himself mostly. And he is always looking for crew. And he is considering a Hallberg Rassy.  
Joanna: A Hallberg-Rassy?  
Dino: Terry's is still fairly newly married. Will do anything to make his wife happy on the high seas. He is just about the most happily married guy I know. Well next to Mr. Skunk Bear here.  
Jay: Listening to Dino, you might think you joined the wrong organization but we are a pretty good bunch.  
Dino: Thank you for that Mr. Skunk Bear.  
Joanna: Do you have a code name Mr. Dean?  
Jay: Redwolf. We just call him Wolf most of the time.  
Joanna: And you Mr. Thorne.  
Jay: Sir Terry Thorne. He's a knight.  
Joanna: Oh. They didn't tell me. I'm sorry.  
Terry: My current nickname, pseudo-call sign is Overlord. When I was knighted, I came down to my parking place and the number was removed and it said Overlord. I took the sign down. They put it back up. Started calling me Overlord. One of our guys, Hasan you'll meet him, calls my wife Mrs. Overlord.  
Joanna: Hasan? Hasan Meghar? I've met him. He's with my cousin. First guy she's ever fallen for. Is he in Beirut?  
Dino looks at Terry then Jay. Shakes his head.  
Joanna: He isn't there?  
Terry: No he is there. He spent time in Lebanon. He's the lead on this.  
Joanna: Always nice to see a friendly face.  
Terry: When is the last time you talked to your cousin?  
Joanna: A couple of months ago. Been really busy. I asked for London. Just moved there. Then you guys sent me to some training. Then Connie.  
Terry: I saw her recently. She was in London.  
Joanna: Did she mention me? That I had been hired. That I moved to London.  
Terry: No she didn't. I didn't spend that much time with her.  
Joanna: These names. I feel kind of left out. I'd like to be Iceman. Is that taken?  
Dino: Don't think it's taken. Shah, is that taken?  
Jay: I never heard anyone use it.  
Joanna: Do these have to be approved?  
Jay: More like if it gets used, it's accepted. I can't see it, you as Iceman. Maybe if I get to know you better.  
Terry: I'm going in the back. I need to make some calls. You are welcome to anything in the galley. Jenna will help you. And if you want to sit up front with Paul, he doesn't mind.  
Terry goes in the back.  
*  
Terry punches in a number.  
Terry: Gale? Yeah. How is it we hired McKenzie's cousin? Yeah she's on the plane with us. To Beirut.  
Terry: Yeah sure we had a slot for an Olympic swimmer. Hebrew and Arabic? When? We were sailing. Yeah. But I had a fucking phone. Dino and I both had fucking phones. Okay, you are right. There wasn’t a problem then with Hasan and his hijacker. He and McKenzie were fine then, yeah, I see that. Okay. Yeah. I wouldn’t have seen the problem then either. I get it. Okay. Have made hiring decisions before. Yeah. Okay. The surgery, the wedding, the sailing through the canal. You think we were lucky to get her. The CIA? FBI? Yeah she told us Mossad. I like her. I probably would have done it too. Okay mate. Thanks.  
Terry gets up. Goes forward. Paul is sitting talking with Joanna and Jay.  
Terry: Dino flying this thing?  
Paul nods.  
Terry goes to the cabin door. Jenna is in the galley.  
Terry: So Kilimanjaro?  
Jemna: October.  
Terry: Excited?  
Jenna: I like Nick. Easy to be with. He's pushing me to commit to The 7. Not sure I want to to take the time. And people die on some of those mountains.  
Terry: Jenna, I need to talk to Dino for a little while. 20 minutes or so. Could you see that we are not interrupted.  
Jenna: Sure boss.


	14. June 29  Part II St. Damien’s and The Plan

Terry comes out of the cabin walks back to his seat.  
Terry: He wants you up there, Paul. Wants you to land it.  
Paul nods gets up, shakes Joanna’s hand.  
Paul: N N N Nice meeting you J J J Jo.  
He goes forward.  
Terry looks at Jay then at Jo.  
Terry: Did Jay mention he is married to Hasan’s sister?  
Joanna: No. You are? Skunk Bear is Hassan’s sister?  
Jay: She is.  
Terry: Joanna, McKenzie and Hasan have broken-up. From what I know, your cousin is pretty unhappy about the break-up. And Hasan is interested in someone else. Someone he wants to marry. And Hasan is planning to go part time with us and he plans to do medical school.  
Joanna: But McKenzie? He broke-up with McKenzie?  
Jay: He wanted a traditional Muslim girl.  
Joanna nods.  
Joanna: Yeah. Well, okay thanks for telling me before we landed. Before I saw him.  
Terry: I'm sure she would have told you when you spoke next.  
Jo: Mary-Margaret uh she's probably pretty upset. I should call her.  
Terry: ~~Why don't you~~ Wait til after Beirut.  
Jo nods: Okay.  
Jo: You know Terry you were paying me for months and I wasn't doing much of anything til Connie.  
Terry: This job, Joanna, a lot of the time you do nothing. And we pay you. That is how it works. And then we call you and you have to leave in the middle of the night. And it’s probably your birthday, or it’s Christmas Eve and you get your bag cause it is always already packed, and we send you someplace unpleasant where you work 24 hours for days sometimes weeks even months. Don’t worry about the time you don't work. We are not a nine to five job. You'll earn your money. It will balance out. And Connie woke-up on your watch.  
Joanna: It was Rachel. She held her hand, kissed her, whispered to her.  
Terry: Okay. Do you know what we are doing?  
Joanna: No. I just said I wanted to do something when you were at the hospital talking about Beirut. I offered to go and then Gemma called me and said pack so here I am. Thank you for letting me come.  
Terry: Jay will fill you in. I’m going in the back to call Mrs. Overlord.

2

1500 Beirut Time. Sammy meets them at the airport in a white panel van. Paul and Jenna stay with the plane. The rest get in the white van.  
Sammy: Runs good but not exactly a Bentley.  
Dino: Worked fine for getting Nathan's body to the plane.  
Terry: Is everybody at St Damien's now.  
Sammy: That is a nice place. Shaded courtyard. Smells like perfume there. Jasmine or something. Twenty bedrooms. Man how did we ever get such a nice place. You have an in with the Pope or something Dino?  
Dino: I'm lapsed man. Pope wouldn't do any favors for me. It was Gemma's magic. And Grady knew about it.  
Terry: We going to be comfortable there, Sammy?  
Sammy: Yeah, we've been in a lot worse places. Practically a hotel. Nuns are going to make us breakfast. I got some guys whose restaurant was pretty much destroyed in the blast to do dinners for us and even clean up after. Terry this is a luxury operation.  
Dino: Except our guy is dead.  
Jay: And two little boys are never going to see their dad again.  
Sammy: Yeah. There is that.

3.

They pull up to a long white wall, partially vine covered. 6 feet tall. Stucco. Iron gate centered in the wall, leading to a flowered court yard.  
They get out. Walk into the courtyard. Flowers. Trees. A fountain on one side. Soft sound from the fountain. 6 round tables with chairs.  
Jo: This is beautiful.  
Dino: Don't get used to it.  
Jay: How'd we get this. So many homeless after the blast.  
Terry: I'd like a meeting. Everybody. I'll explain how we got this place. And we'll get a briefing from everyone.  
Sammy: Everybody is staying here Terry. Except Max. He is still staying with the girl but he's here now. We are all up on the left side, the north side. There are ten bedrooms upstairs on each side of the courtyard. 3 bathrooms each side. We thought you and Dino might like your own wing.  
Terry: Sure thanks.  
Sammy: The nuns are downstairs. In the back. Their rooms and their offices. They offered us an office.  
Terry: Good okay.  
Sammy: A lounge couches chairs under the north bedrooms. Even a pool table. The nuns said no betting on the pool. But how would they know. Dining room on the south under the bedrooms. There is a kitchen at the back of the dining room and the nuns gave us our own fridge. Stephen found a couple of white boards in a destroyed school. We put them in the dining room. Gemma said she got you markers.  
Terry: I think Jenna has them. We are going to keep the plane here and have Jenna and Paul stay for now. Jenna will call when the plane is refilled and secure. Send someone to pick them up. We'll put them in our wing.  
Sammy: Sure. I’ll go back or Stephen can go  
Sammy: Okay let me show you Jo and Jay the rooms. Anything else Terry? The stairs to the South side are at the back by the offices. Nuns have made up the beds. Take whatever room you want.  
Terry: Probably 45 minutes til Paul and Jenna come. I want to wait for them. Let's say 90 minutes meeting in the dining room. Everybody. 1630.  
Sammy: Okay.

4  
1630 Beirut Time. Terry and Dino walk in to the dining room. Dino takes a chair at one of the tables near the front. Sammy, Jay and Hasan are sitting at a table. Stephen and Max at another.  
Jo comes in a little after Terry and Dino. She sits with Hasan and Jay. Paul and Jenna walk in take a separate table. Paul looks over at Jo. Smiles. 

  
Terry: So welcome to St. Damien's. Assume you all know each other but quick introductions. All of you know Paul our pilot and Jenna is our all purpose steward co pilot and Jenna of all trades.  
Paul and Jenna wave.  
Terry: Paul and Jenna are going to be staying with us for now. Here. We may need to go somewhere or one of you may need to go somewhere so we want the plane here and ready to go on short notice. In case you don't known Paul is ex USAF and Jenna was a Ranger. They can't get involved in anything they can't leave on short notice in case we need them to fly somewhere but they will help.  
Jenna: We're glad to help. We both knew Nathan and want to help find out who killed him. And who shot Connie.  
Terry: And Joanna O'Brien is new. We've had her 7 months. Was IDF. It's a long story. Ask her about it on a break if you are interested. Speaks Arabic and Hebrew. She said we needed a girl on this operation. So we brought her. Welcome aboard Jo.  
Jo waves.

Hasan is lead, he’ll take over in a few minutes. Dino and I are mainly observers, interested parties. Hasan can use us as needed. The rest of you know each other. Max you stay our out man for now. We always make an effort to have someone outside. 

  
Terry: Okay. I want to say a word on this place. You Catholics may know who St. Damien was and what he did. And if you do, you will know why we got this beautiful place with this lovely living room, dining room, that sweet smelling court yard and breakfast served to us by nuns.  
Sammy: And a pool table.  
Terry: And a pool table. But if you don't know St. Damien, then I must tell you we got this beautiful place and have it all to ourselves in the midst of the severe housing shortage after the blast because St. Damien is the Patron Saint of lepers. And this until 8 months ago was a residence for lepers. The property and the building were donated to the Catholic Church 80 years ago by a wealthy businessman on the condition that it be used as a residence and treatment facility for lepers. I'm sure the nuns will be happy to tell you the whole story. Let me just add that you cannot get leprosy from this building. There is no leprosy germ on a surface and none floating in the air. If you are feeling anxious about it, Google it or talk to one of the nuns or talk to Hasan. Hasan is going to be going to medical school and he should be able to talk about things like leprosy and able to reassure people about it.  
Dino: But stay away from armadillos.  
Terry: You can get leprosy from armadillos but not too many armadillos here in Beirut so we should be good on that. Any questions.  
Heads shake, but several people get out their phones and begin scrolling.  
Terry: No questions? Okay, a little housekeeping. Normally Gemma would do this. Gemma by the way with a friend of Dino's, Grady Morris, helped us get St. Damiens. Grady is also the fellow who found Nathan and found Connie and stayed with Connie until Jill could get to her. He may drop around. He has been in Lebanon ten years and is fluent and knows the city well.   
Dino: And he doesn't admit it but he is ex-Langley.  
Terry: So for this nice place, a thank you to Gemma and Grady when you can would be good. And to Grady for Connie and Nathan. Okay, housekeeping. Hasan may have told you we get breakfast served to us by our nuns, from 0700 to 0900 and they prepare, serve and clean-up. Buffet style in the dining room. Comes with our rental agreement. They don't wash our dishes. We do that. Dinner has been arranged by Sammy. A group whose restaurant was severely damaged in the blast and have nothing better to do is coming to prepare dinner for us every night, serve at 1900 and will clean up at 2100. Same buffet style.  
Sammy: They post a menu on the door to the kitchen the night before. It was a Country French restaurant.  
Sammy: They had a Michelin star.  
Terry: Lunch on your own but is on Global. No receipts just let Gemma know. Any questions.  
Stephen: Where did the lepers go?  
Terry: Nice big new facility was built for them down by Carmel St. Joseph in Mechref-Liban. They all went there. The Catholic Church has been trying to sell this place. So far no takers so they rent it out when they can. The nuns are still here as caretakers but when the building is sold they will go down to St. Joseph's. Any other questions.  
All heads shake.  
Terry: Okay. Dino and I will take the south side bedrooms, the rest of you will be on the north side. Paul and Jenna will be in our wing for now. Oh yeah, the nuns have given us a fridge, there is a sign taped to it that says GRAMPS. Dinner leftovers will go in there.  
Dino: God dammit. Take that fucking GRAMPS sign down and put up Global, a sign that says Global.  
Terry: Okay I'm sure someone will do that Dino.  
Terry: That is our fridge. We can use it for whatever we want. Help yourself to the food in there. If you don't want to share something you've put in there, put your name on it. Neither Dino nor I will arbitrate anything to do with leftovers in the fridge. Questions?  
Hasan: In that credenza at the back of the dining room are plates, glasses, knives forks everything. Wash up what you use and put it back where you found it.  
Terry: Anything else?  
Heads shake.   
Terry: Everyone but Jo has a black kit. Dino and I too. If you need something Jo talk to me or Hasan. We'll get what you need. Hasan?  
Hasan: Most of you have a weapon or two, if you need something else talk to me. If we find any of the bad guys, we are going to detain them and talk to them. I assure you we have everything we need for that.  
Terry: Okay. Most of you are going to know already what I am going to say. But bear with me. I'll make time for questions when I am done. Lord Milford hired us to find out who killed his son Arthur Prescott Hanover. And we believe whoever killed Prescott also killed Nathan and shot Connie. And we were determined to find out who shot Nathan and Connie anyway. On our dime. So this way we get paid. Most of you know the sequence but I am just going to quickly summarize to be sure.  
Terry: After the explosion, Andy, Lord Belton, was asked by The Palace to have someone from Global sit in on a Downing Street meeting. I went. I wasn't really welcome there and MI6 wanted me excluded so at the meeting to discredit us accused us of allowing one of our guys to be involved with a terrorist. It didn't get me kicked out of the meeting because The Palace wanted us there. And wanted Global to go ahead and go into Beirut and investigate the explosion. They wanted to know was it a bomb. And especially was it an Israeli bomb.  
Jo: A Global person involved with a terrorist? Who?  
Stephen: It’s Hasan.  
Hasan: She’s not a terrorist.  
Dino: No, she’s a hijacker.  
A man comes in. Dino gets up. Walks over to him. Embraces him.  
Dino: Our fuckin' spook arrives.  
Dino to the group: This motherfucker is Grady. He found Nathan. He found Connie. And we fuckin' owe him.  
Terry walks over shakes Grady's hand.  
Terry: Terry Thorne. Good to meet you mate. Dino's right. We owe you.  
Grady: How's Connie?  
Terry: Good. She's home. Bruised. Needed surgery on her arm but should be fine. Bump on the head.. She wants to meet you.  
Dino: You here to help?  
Grady: Thought I’d stop by and see if there is something I could contribute.

5

Terry: I've just started to summarize how we got into this and why Connie and Nathan were sent here. You are welcome to sit in. I'm just going to continue. If you have questions Dino will fill you after I've finished. Welcome to see if there is something that needs doing that appeals to you. Have a seat.  
Dino goes back to the table where he was, Grady follows him. Terry goes back to the front.

  
Terry: The Palace wanted to know if the Israelis were involved in the blast. They weren’t by the way but it wasn't clear then. But would Global go look into it. We sent Consuelo and Nathan. Consuelo is one of the best Arab speakers we have. And Andy’s sister asked her to check on a nephew - Arthur Prescott Hanover. And would they take a cousin along David Radcliffe. The nephew is no direct relation to Andy only to his sister but Andy said sure and he added that to what Consuelo and Nathan were to do. After they got here and checked in Radcliffe made a phone call and disappeared. An hour or so later Prescott contacted Connie and Nathan, lured them to a warehouse. In the warehouse were four guys, most likely a Saudi, two Yemenis and another guy who spoke Arabic but Connie couldn't place his accent. The four spoke Arabic to each other. But the Saudi also spoke an American-English. Maybe educated in the US. Prescott and an American girl Giselle, were there. So was Daniel Radcliffe. The Saudi and Radcliffe accused Nathan and Connie of coming to Beirut to force Prescott to go back to England. Connie thinks both the Saudi and Radcliffe were on something, a stimulant. She said they were amped up. Pacing, restless. Prescott and the girl seemed tranquilized. Prescott liked heroin we know. The Yemenis had Kalashnikovs, the other guy had a hand gun a Glock. The Yemenis were in fatigues and to quote Connie were a bit ripe. The Saudi was in white robes with the red checkered head scarf with a black band. He was wearing a gold ring probably made from a Greek coin. It is uncommon for Muslim men to wear gold.  
Hasan: It is haram. Forbidden. For a Muslim man to wear gold is not allowed.  
Terry: He was in Saudi dress but wearing gold on his hand. Highly unusual.  
Terry: The Glock guy was in jeans, sneakers and a Coldplay t-shirt. Expensive leather jacket. Coldplay offered to shoot Connie and Nathan but it was one of the Yemenis who did the shooting. After getting the Saudi’s permission. Connie says Radcliffe and the Saudi seemed paranoid about Connie and Nathan being there. Believed they were going to force Prescott back to England. The Saudi and Radcliffe wanted to prevent that and were willing to kill them over it. There was a ransom demand after Connie and Nathan were shot. $1 million. Which is low given how wealthy the Hanovers are. A ransom letter came in the mail promised a call with more details, then there was a call. I took the call but Prescott’s father got agitated, got on the phone, refused to pay, called the ransom demand a hoax accused his son Prescott and Radcliffe the friend of being in on it and said he was calling Scotland Yard. And he hung up on them. Twice. And he basically threw us, me Dino and James, out of his house. And he did call Scotland Yard. The next morning, Prescott and the girl were found dead behind a nightclub here in Beirut. And Mr. Hanover, Lord Milford, had second thoughts about his actions. Was remorseful. Apologized and asked us to come back in.  
Dino: He fuckin' groveled to us. And he should have groveled.  
Terry: He blamed himself for his son's death. He felt he had caused his son to be killed by his actions on the phone.  
Dino: He did get his son killed.  
Terry: I'm not convinced that Prescott wouldn't have been killed after the ransom was paid.  
Dino: Either way.  
Terry: Connie is home as I told Grady, bruised chest, broken rib, bump on the head, arm hit in the shooting. She’ll need a surgery on the arm. Her memory's still fuzzy at times. She is writing-up everything she remembers. And she continues to remember more. Her notes will be available soon on-line. ~~Password protected for your eyes only for now. Hasan will have the password.~~ She remembers that the side of the warehouse in the alley where they were taken, where they were shot, was pink, maybe a faded red, and had water stains. A cracked window up high. Stephen found the taxi driver who dropped them off. Got the street coordinates. We can find the warehouse. Sammy has the address of the club where Prescott and the girl were found. A couple of places to start. I wrote a summary of this it’s up now. Same password as Connies notes. Everyone in this room has access to my notes. Any questions?  
General head shakes.  
Terry: Okay Stephen anything on the phone number. The desk clerk had the phone number that Radcliffe called before he left the hotel. But he misplaced it. He has been looking for it.  
Stephen: The desk clerk finally found the paper he had written the number Radcliffe called on. Don't ask.  
Dino: We're asking.  
Stephen: He left it in the bathroom on the sink.

Dino: good thing nobody flushed it.

Stephen ignoring Dino, continues, "Must have carried it in, put it down. Someone threw it away. But to the clerk's credit he was willing to go through all the trash in the office to find it. I called it a little while ago. Radcliffe called the Kempinski Summerland Hotel after he Connie and Nathan checked in. Within 10 minutes. The number goes to the desk so he must have had a room number or a name.  
Terry: Fancy hotel. Most likely our Arab. Can't be the Yemenis, maybe Coldplay. The Arab per Connie was dressed in robes, he likely left the hotel dressed that way and maybe reentered as well. He is probably not the only Saudi in robes in the hotel but there are probably not that many. And we have the ring.  
Hasan: Someone may have seen him coming or going. He is wearing a gold ring which is haram so he may also drink. Most likely drinks. Many Saudis do when they are in private or outside KSA. So we might talk to bartenders.  
Dino: We have the robes and the ring. We will have the warehouse soon. The club may be helpful, but let’s make that a lower priority for now.  
Sammy: If he is still there and still dressed in Saudi regalia we might be able to find him.  
Dino: And we have a fellow in a Coldplay t-shirt.  
Terry: Narrows the field. Warehouse and hotel good places to start.  
Terry: Hasan is still lead on this.  
Hasan: Who wants to do what?  
Dino’s phone buzzes. He looks at it. Gets up. Looks at Terry, mouths McKenzie.

6  
Joanna notices Dino say McKenzie. Dino walks out of the dining room into the courtyard. Joanna starts to get up to follow him . Terry looks at her shakes his head. She sits back down. Hasan looks at Terry. Terry shrugs.  
Terry: Let's take a 20 minute break.  
Dino is gone for ten minutes. He comes back in.  
Dino: Terry need to talk to you.  
Terry’s phone buzzes. He picks it up, answers.  
Terry: Mulvaney. As a courtesy huh. If we wouldn’t mind. Okay. Yeah thanks.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry: Says the FBI is sending someone to look into the American girl's death.  
Dino: McKenzie is at the airport. She’s who they sent.  
Terry: She volunteered.  
Dino: Wants us to pick her up, wants us to include her.  
Terry: Mulvaney wants us to give the FBI every courtesy.  
Dino: Courtesy extend to giving her a room with Hasan?  
Terry: I need to retire.  
Dino: Me and you both.  
Terry: Who do you want to send for her?  
Dino: I thought about it. How about I go and I take Iceman.  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: Sure. We are going to use Jo though. I may want to put Jo on the hospital records and maybe the list Nathan was on.  
Dino: She’s a little too wide-eyed for me so far. Terry, let Hasan run it. I want to see what he can do. He’s not going to be a doctor. He may get the degree, may need to do that, but I can tell. He won’t leave this.  
Terry nods.  
Terry: Yeah okay.  
They walk back in. Dino goes up to Joanna and begins talking to her. She nods. They leave together. Dino and Jo take a Peugeot. Hasan, Jay and Sammy are playing pool in the lounge.  
Terry motions to Hasan. Hasan walks over to Terry holding his pool cue.  
Terry: Let’s take a walk.  
Hasan nods. Hands his pool cue to Sammy.  
Hasan: Something's come up.  
Sammy nods: No problem.  
Sammy puts the cue in the rack.  
Terry and Hasan go out through the iron gate to the street. It's a quiet tree lined street. They walk along the street.  
Hasan: You are going to tell me McKenzie is here.  
Terry: Officially the FBI is interested in the dead American girl. Wanted to send someone to look into it. How she managed to be the one they sent...  
Terry shrugs.  
Hasan: Is she armed?  
Terry: Came in on FBI plane. Probably is.  
Hasan: Tell me.  
Terry: Your sister married her kidnapper. I just married a woman whose husband I rescued 20 years ago. Loved her for 20 years. No idea what to tell you mate. Wait. One thing. Good fall back position. Keep it professional.  
Hasan: Not much available in the city. There is a lot of room here. She’s going to want to stay here.  
Terry: I imagine so.  
Hasan: I like McKenzie. I like having sex with her. But this in love thing it changes everything...  
Terry: I know what you mean. Your brother in law, he knows too.  
Hasan: Jay, man. He is the happiest guy I know. Tough for me to imagine my sister could make anyone that happy.  
Terry: I’ll do everything to keep you and McKenzie apart. But we are a small group and we have a lot to do.  
Hasan: I’ll handle it. My mess.  
Terry slaps him on the shoulder.  
Terry: Let’s get back to work.  
They walk back in.

Terry and Hasan walk back into the dining room.  
Terry looks down at his watch  
Hasan: That is some watch.   
Terry: Yeah. Always wore a Casio G-shock. Alice got me this for Christmas.  
Hasan: Pretty fancy.  
Terry: Graham Chronfighter Steel. She read it's the official watch of the Regiment. Didn't have the heart to tell her, Regiment guys like $50 Casios.  
Hasan laughs: She meant well. That's a $6000 watch. 

Terry: Dino and I make a lot of money at Global. Spend some on my boat. Not much else. Like to see her enjoying the money. Made her happy to buy this watch. Miss my old Casio. But I love her. I’ll wear the fancy watch.  
Hasan: Maybe you'll get used to it.  
Terry: Yeah maybe. Okay let's get started again. It's what 1745? Dinner is at 1900.  
Hasan: I'll go round them up.  
The others drift in. Hasan sits down at a table. Terry stands in front.  
Terry: Okay. Let's finish up. Hasan is going to take this over in a minute. You notice Dino and Jo are missing. They've gone to the airport to pick up an FBI agent. Scotland Yard has asked us to give her every courtesy. She is here about the American girl that was killed with Prescott. We have worked with her before. Agent Mary-Margret McKenzie.  
Jay: McKenzie is here.  
Terry: She's here. I know this FBI agent. Some of you do as well. She's a good agent. I tried to hire her for Global two years ago. She didn't want to leave the FBI. I'll introduce her further when she gets here. Let's go ahead. Hasan?  
Terry sits down and Hasan gets up in front.  
Hasan: I'd like everyone in pairs. An Arabic speaker with a non-Arabic speaker. Jay and I will take the warehouse. We'll go look around tonight. Some of us could also do the hotel tonight. Talk to desk clerks, bartenders, valet parking attendants. Tomorrow we need the hospital, we need to know where they picked up Connie. Also check the casualty list Nathan was on, see if someone can find where Nathan and Connie were found and by whom. Who brought Connie to the hospital. The club where the bodies were found also tomorrow. Grady care to join us?  
Grady: It would be my pleasure.  
Hasan: Grady is fluent and knows the city.  
Hasan: Stephen you don't need to coordinate. Terry and Dino can do that for now. Okay Terry?  
Terry: Yeah that’s good.  
Hasan: You want me to assign this stuff or you want to arrange it yourselves.  
Sammy: We can do it. Give us 15 minutes.

Hasan: So pair up with someone and pick something to do.  
Hasan: 15 minutes break.  
Terry walks over to Max. Motions to Hasan to join them.   
Terry: Max you came to us from NYPD didn't you?  
Max: I did. Detective there for three years.  
Terry: Dino and I were soldiers. Hasan’s MI6, he's more of a spy. No real detectives here – except you. Appreciate if you'd think it through out loud for me and Hasan.  
Max: Sure Terry. Most of it you've got. Warehouse. Who owns it? Maybe Scotland Yard would help with that. Also the ring. If you've got an FBI agent coming the Bureau is good with that kind of thing - Scotland Yard too. See if there is anything in their databases. Same with the club, possible random choice, but might be a link. Owner, manager, taxes. Also if we can get a picture of any of these fellows, facial ID, either The Yard, MI6, Langley or the Bureau. I never cared much for composites or sketches. Though if Connie wants to do some, probably can't hurt. Langley or MI 6 might be able to take a peek at the registrations in the hotel but that is a long shot. The other thing I'd do is look at the background of Preston and Radcliffe, see if there is any history of a relationship with a Saudi – might even check to see if there was a Saudi schoolmate. A lot of Saudis are educated at the schools in England. The Yard could probably get that for you. Even Prescott's father might know. Otherwise, I think you've got it covered Terry.  
Terry: We are on MI 6 shit list at the moment, but we have support from The Yard and The Bureau. Don't know about Langley.  
Terry: Max, if there is anything at all, any suggestion, anything you think we are missing, I want you to tell me. Even if it is a detail.  
Max: Sure boss. It's personal for all of us.  
Hasan calls everyone back.  
Hasan: Let's have it.  
Sammy: I'll be spokesperson.  
Hasan nods.  
Sammy: Max will take Lily for a nice dinner at the hotel tonight. They will have a drink in the bar and mention their favorite band Coldplay to the waiter and the bartender. You and Jay will go to the warehouse. Stephen will stay here, wait for Jo to get back. Are we really calling her Iceman, Jay?  
Jay: It's the name she wanted.  
Sammy: Okay Stephen and Iceman [laughter] will go up and have drinks at the hotel too. We don't know the hotel layout so we will just have to be in touch by phone. Tomorrow Grady and I will go look at the hospital and the makeshift morgue where Nathan was found, but tonight Grady and I will go to the hotel as well. None of our faces are known. We should have a picture of Radcliffe soon. And we have pictures of Preston. McKenzie will have pictures of the American girl.  
Jenna: Paul and I would like to help. We could go for a drink or sit in the lobby of the hotel also, Terry. We don't have plans. Might as well be useful;  
Terry: Good okay thanks.  
Max: If you were thinking of showing pictures of Prescott or Giselle or even Radcliffe I recommend looking around before showing pictures around. Word will spread fast once you show the pictures. And if you are going to show pictures I recommend just one of you do it. It leaves the others with a cover story for now. Its a trade off of course if everybody does it you have a better chance of finding something but then you are blown for anything else. Lots of business is done in hotels, the illicit kind. Once it’s known you are looking for someone, word spreads. There is worry about law enforcement as well as others who might claim the hotel as their territory for drugs or prostitution or even petty theft.  
Hasan: So we all just go, have a nice evening. Sit around the lobby, try the bars, talk about our favorite band Coldplay and see if anybody has seen our good friend Prince Faisal with the gold ring?  
Terry: Sounds good to me. So Stephan and I will wait for the FBI agent. And Dino and Iceman. [Laughter.] Then maybe Dino and I will come up to the hotel as well just for a night cap. Might even bring our FBI agent.  
Hasan: Glad I'm going to the warehouse.  
Terry: If the warehouse is a bust, come on over to the hotel, have a drink.  
Hasan: Only on the condition I can pretend not to know the FBI agent. And you disarm her.  
[Laughter]  
Max: What have you got against the FBI, Hasan?  
Hasan: Let's say it was too much of a good thing.  
Terry: What cars have we got?  
Hasan: We've got the white van – carries 6. We've got a Peugeot, Dino took it to the airport, and we've got a Kia, a Toyota Land Cruiser and a BMW.  
Max: I've got Lily's car. I don't need a car right now.  
Hasan: Jay and I will take the van. If we pull in the alley it will look like it belongs there. Might take the plates off.  
Sammy: Grady and I can take the BMW or Land Cruiser.  
Terry: Take the BMW. They probably have cameras. Two guys out drinking, BMW fits. Leave me the Landcruiser. When Dino comes back Jo and Stephen can use the Peugeot.  
Jenna: I own a Kia. I'm happy with that for Paul and me. Neither of us speak anything but English.  
Hasan: Your the bonus couple. We didn't plan on you. You are just value added.  
Hasan: One more thing. You know if we find the people we are looking for, we are going to detain them. Jay is good at that and so is Sammy. Both have a lot of practice. Questioning will be done by me or Max.  
Grady: I know a bit about questioning the reluctant.  
Hasan: The reluctant. Okay. We three were trained to question people who are reluctant to be questioned. Also keep your black kits closed, better locked. And there are two locked bags in one of the bedrooms with supplies. The keys are in the side pocket of my leather bag. If you open the bags, lock them again and put the keys back in my bag. Sammy has extra keys. The nuns probably wouldn't tell anyone if they saw what was in your bags, but it identifies us as something other than insurance agents. The nuns are smart. They know we are not insurance adjusters. But we want to give them deniability. We don't want them to be caught in the middle of anything. If there is something you want that we don't have, tell me I'll get it. You should assume that any surveillance by us could lead to detention. You can't walk around with five hoods, but you can walk around with restraint ties. And you should do that. It would be good if our faces aren't seen if we detain someone, safer, but there are now 10 of us if you count Grady and Paul and Jenna. If the bad guys see a face or two, shouldn't be a problem. We'd rather this could all be done without them being able to identify a face. May not matter if they see a face.   
Terry: Probably won't.  
Stephen: Connie and Nathan? Death penalty offense?  
Terry: Could be. We are not assassins. But bad things sometimes happen to bad people.  
Hasan: Jay and I are going to get going. There may not be much to see. We'll be back by nine for dinner or we'll check the fridge later.  
Max: I'll go pick up Lily.  
Sammy: Grady can we offer you dinner?  
Grady: I'll go by and see my wife for a little while then I'll be back here about 20 hundred. Okay with you?  
Sammy: Works for me.  
Jay and Hasan leave. Get in the white van. Drive away.  
  
*

  
Terry: I'm going to call Mrs. Overlord.  
Sammy: Good idea. I should check in with my family as well.  
Terry: Thank Amelia again for her help with Bina.  
Sammy: Will do.  
Terry goes upstairs. Sammy goes into the courtyard. Grady leaves.

*  
Terry goes up to his room, takes his shoes off, lies down on his bed. Calls Alice.  
Terry: Hi Pekingese.  
Alice: My Overlord. Do you miss me?  
Terry: Not yet. Too busy. I will tonight though.  
Alice: I miss you. How long do you think you'll be?  
Terry: Three or four days maybe longer.  
Alice: Mac is coming. Day after tomorrow. Dino invited her – well said she could come, I guess she invited herself. I'm glad. I like Mac. We got along well on the boat. I missed her when they left in San Diego.  
Terry: Best first mate I ever had.  
Alice: We are going to go out and look at the the Painswick Inn. We thought we might stay overnight a couple of days. I feel like I should ask your permission. Is that okay with you?  
Terry: You don't have to ask my permission. Of course you don't. But I like knowing where you are, what you are doing.  
Alice: Tonight is the first time we have slept apart since Nagasaki.  
Terry: It is. Alice, McKenzie is here. I thought I should tell you.  
Alice: Oh, how did that happen?  
Terry: FBI is interested in the American girl. Decided to send someone. And McKenzie got herself appointed to be they one they sent.  
Alice: Does Hasan know?  
Terry: He does. Yeah. He's not happy.  
Alice: Well you could always entertain her yourself.  
Terry: Nah, too much in love with my wife.  
Alice: Yeah. And she is pretty possessive I've heard.  
Terry: She is. Pretty and possessive.  
Alice: Can I ask you what you are doing?  
Terry: I'll tell you everything when I get back. For now let's just say I'm tracking down bad guys.  
Alice: What will you do when you find them?  
Terry: We might have to take them to Turkey.  
Alice: Why?  
Terry: Because we are going to need information they might not want to tell us.  
Alice: And people are more willing to talk in Turkey?  
Terry: Yeah, they might be. Gotta go, sweetheart.  
Alice: Dream of me.  
Terry: Never dream of anyone else.  
They hang up.  
Terry closes his eyes, smiles, dozes for 15 minutes.  
Terry stretches. Sits up. Puts his shoes back on, gets up and walks down to the dining room.   
  



	15. June 29 Part III Aren't These Guys Even Going to Try to  Play Hard to get.

Sammy, Stephen, Paul and Jenna and Terry are sitting at table when Dino, McKenzie and Jo walk in.  
Two bottles of wine are on the table, one empty, one partially empty. Wine glasses mostly empty. The plates have been cleared. Jenna has coffee  
McKenzie: Terry, may I stay here? Dino said it's up to you. Most of the hotels are full. I don't mind bunking with the Global people.  
Dino: Of course you don't. And especially certain Global people.  
Dino walks over to the buffet table and gets a plate of food.  
Jenna: Take my seat, Dino. Paul and I are finished. We are going to head out. We'll sit in the hotel lobby for awhile then try one of the bars. We'll check in later. Where are the keys to the Kia.  
Sammy: In the office. I’m the paymaster as well. I’ll get you some money. Don’t want you using cards. Come with the me.  
Paul and Jenna get up. Sammy follows. They go out of the dining room.  
Dino sits down with Stephen and Terry. McKenzie and Joanna are still standing.  
Terry looks at McKenzie.  
Terry: We know you engineered this McKenzie. Hasan knows you engineered this. McKenzie, I like you. My wife likes you. But if you fuck-up this operation with your little soap opera you are going to have hell to pay. I mean it. I have an agent dead and one who was shot. And two kids well practically kids are dead McKenzie. We are not playing around here. And even if it weren't for your interest in Hasan, there are some things the FBI might not want to know about. Now we have been asked by Scotland Yard to give you every courtesy. And we are going to do that. But you disrupt even a little and Dino and I ...  
McKenzie: Terry, I know. I know. I engineered it so I could see Hasan. Okay. But you know me. I'll do the job. I'll go by the book. You can trust me. By the book. And I still want to talk to you about a job, not just for Hasan, but I'm tired of the Bureau bureaucracy.  
Jo looks down.  
Terry: Iceman show her where the rooms are. Give her something as far away from Hasan as possible.  
McKenzie: Iceman?  
Dino: She'll explain.  
Terry: Then come and have some dinner. Iceman you are going out with Stephen tonight. So hurry it up.  
McKenzie and Joanna leave. Get McKenzie's suitcase from the Peugeot, go up the stairs.  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Yeah Jay. Uh huh. Okay. Hold on. Wait. Okay to be on speaker. She's here but she's gone upstairs.  
Terry to Dino: The Yemenis are in the warehouse  
Terry puts the phone on speaker.  
Terry: Go ahead Jay.  
Jay: There is one light on in the warehouse. We think it is the two Yemenis. I’m calling from the van. Hasan is watching them.  
Terry: Any chance you can get a picture of them?  
Jay: We did. Stills and a little bit of video. Used a zoom. It's pretty good. We were a ways away, maybe it is enough.  
Terry: Send me the pictures.  
Jay: Okay. Sent.  
Terry: What were they doing?  
Jay: When I left, they were playing some kind of card game. It looks like they have sleeping bags on the floor. No sign of Coldplay or the Saudi. Or Radcliffe. They have a camp stove, have made tea. They have a bottle of something. Can't see well enough to tell what it is. Whiskey I'd guess. We can surveil them. We can take them. Hasan brought a kit.   
Dino: If we take them, what are we going to do with them? We have room to hold them, but if we keep them very long sooner or later the nuns are going to notice.  
Terry: Let me see if Connie will ID them. Jay call Dino back and stay on the phone with him while I call Connie.  
Dino's phone buzzes.  
Dino: Yeah Jay we're good.  
Terry punches in a number in his phone.  
Terry: Rachel. Hi. It's Terry. Terry Thorne. This is Connie's Global number. Yeah. Oh. Does Connie know you are answering her Global phone? Yeah I know she needs her rest. But I need Connie. Rachel, I like you and I know Connie has been through a lot, but if I say I need Connie, I need her. And I know she has told you that. Rachel, Connie trusts me. You can too. Sure I'll wait.

Terry waits on the phone. Looks at Dino. Shakes his head.  
Terry: Goddammit. Rachel hung up on me. 

Terry punches in the number again. Puts it on speaker.  
Speaker: You have reached Consuelo Valdez. Please leave a message.  
Terry shakes his head.  
Terry: Connie it’s urgent. Call me.  
Terry hangs up.  
Dino: Fucking hell.

Dino takes the phone from Terry. Calls Connie again.  
Dino: Connie or Rachel. You better answer this goddamn phone, because if you don't Rachel, Scotland Yard is going to come over and break down your Goddamn door and Connie you answer this phone or you are fucking fired.  
Dino is still holding Terry's phone when it buzzes.  
Dino: Oh hi Connie so nice of you to call.  
Dino hands the phone to Terry.  
Terry: Connie we have pictures. I want to see if you recognize them.  
Terry looks at his phone. There is a text. "Sent to Connie." And a picture of two men in fatigues. Close ups of their faces.  
Two full minutes nothing.  
Terry: Hey Connie. Connie are you there. You are on speaker.  
Connie: Rachel is throwing-up. You have to forgive her.  
Terry: Is it them? Connie just answer me. Is it them?  
Connie: It's them. No mistake. These are the guys with the Kalashnikovs. The one on the left killed Nathan, shot me.   
Terry: Okay.  
Connie: What about Rachel?  
Terry: We'll deal with Rachel later.  
Connie: Keep me in the loop.  
Terry: I don't want Rachel answering your phone again unless you are dead or incapacitated. Are we clear?  
Dino takes Terry's phone again.  
Dino: I know you have been shot, Consuelo. But we will still fucking fire your ass if Rachael answers your phone again. You survived and Nathan didn't. We'll give you medical insurance for a year but we will fucking fire you if Rachel picks up that phone again. Is that clear to you?  
Connie: As a bell. Sorry sir. Won't happen again.  
Terry: I think she's got it Dino.  
Terry hangs up the phone.  
Dino: Jay, let's do it. Take the Yemenis. Bring them here. You have a kit.

Jay: Have what we need. We can put them in the van. Where do you want them?  
Terry: Here I guess. For now.  
Jay: These guys won’t be any trouble. They are basic militia at best. They aren't trained to evade anything.  
Dino: I'm going to call Grady see if he has a place we might stash them for a bit. Give me five, ten minutes.  
They hang up.  
Dino punches a number in his phone.  
Dino: Grady, man we have or could have the Yemenis, but we need a place to stash them. We'd like to talk to them. You got any place we could put them for a few days?  
Grady: I can think of a few places off hand. You don't have a place to put them?  
Dino: We have a place in Turkey - has everything we need. Kind of planned to take them there. We weren't thinking too far ahead on this man. Lots of advantages to St. Damien but it's no good for stashing anyone for more than a day or two. No good for persuading them to talk to us. Can always take them there to Turkey - right now it divides the team.   
Terry: And I have an old friend in Turkey. Has experience with Yemenis.  
Terry: We are out of practice. Haven't done a rendition in years.  
Grady: I was on my way there. I'll think on it. I'll try to come up with some place.  
Dino hangs up.  
Dino punches in numbers.  
Dino: Paul, we are going to need you to come on back. Yeah. Jenna too. Now.  
Terry is also on his phone.  
Terry: Need to get some things in place. Packages are going to be sent to Turkey. You and Hasan may be going as well. We are working out the details. I'd say we'll be ready to rock and roll in 2-3 hours. Give us an update every half hour. Take them now. Bring them here.  
Jay: Okay boss.  
They hang up.  
McKenzie and Jo come down the stairs.  
Dino: Come and join us for dinner. McKenzie you are welcome to share. We are doing buffet style but there is lots of food. These guys had a Michelin star before their place was blown up.  
Terry: We have a warehouse address, could the bureau get some information for us. Owner, taxes, uses.  
McKenzie: If not the Bureau maybe Langley. I have a few favors I can call in. Try to use them judiciously. Is it worth it?  
Terry: Yeah. Worth it.  
Terry: McKenzie, we are going to be involved in a little operation here tonight that you may not want to know about. Something the Bureau would not want you involved it.  
McKenzie: Terry, I'm not going to screw things up for you. How about this. Treat me like a GRAMPS guy, and if I have a problem with the Bureau promise to hire me.  
Terry laughing: McKenzie I worry that if I hire you now in two years you’d be running Global.  
McKenzie: Then you and Dino can retire.  
Dino: Don't call it that.  
McKenzie: What?  
Terry: Dino prefers you refer to our firm as Global or The Shop.  
McKenzie: Not GRAMPS? Everybody calls it GRAMPS.  
Terry: Dino doesn't.  
Dino: I don't.  
Terry: Okay. You've got a deal McKenzie. If along the way here you are involved with something on our behalf and you get fired from the Bureau, we'll hire you.  
Terry: Okay Dino?  
Dino shakes his head.  
Dino: Okay.  
McKenzie: You say okay but you are shaking your head. Ambivalent huh  
Dino: Ambivalent as hell.  
Grady walks in.  
Dino: Think of anything?  
Grady: I know a guy. Has a place with an interesting basement. Used to rent the place for what we called enhanced interrogations. Used with renditions. Has cells 3 might be four cells with actual bars in the basement. Looks like a Tombstone jail. Also a so called conference room. Been there a few times. Think he’s living in France now. My wife is a friend of his daughter. Let me see, might be just what you need. Up in Ehden. Might work. I'll call her.  
Jenna and Paul walk in right after Grady.  
Terry: Stephen as soon as Iceman has had some dinner go on up to the hotel.  
Jo: I can skip dinner. I can get something at the hotel.  
Terry: Okay then go now  
Jenna: How about us. What are we doing?  
Terry: Maybe going in to Turkey. Not sure. Grady may have something for us. If you have to go it’s an airport on the Asia side of Dardanelles. A little outside of Istanbul. Probably be 0300. Paul get clearance. Take the Kia. Just leave it at the airport. Keys under the mat.  
Paul O O Okay boss.  
Paul and Jenna walk out. Stephen and Jo walk with them.  
Jo and Stephen take the Peugeot.  
Grady is on the phone with his wife. Dino pours a scotch. Sits at a table in the courtyard. Sammy comes in sits down. He has the keys to the BMW.  
Sammy: You want us for the warehouse or you want us at the hotel.  
Dino: Go up to the hotel for awhile. There is no plan in place yet. Sniff around the hotel. We'll call you.  
Grady walks up.  
Grady: My wife tried left a voicemail. She'll keep trying and will call me back when she gets them. I'm ready. She's sure it will be okay. Said not to let anyone bleed on anything.  
Dino: Tonight we ride.  
Sammy and Grady leave in the BMW.  
Terry and McKenzie go out to the courtyard. Sit down with Dino.  
Terry: McKenzie, I will read you in on all of this but I can't right now. Right now we have two of the bad guys and we have made a decision to detain them. And we don't have a good place to take them here so we are going to arrange to detain them and may take them to Turkey because Global has a good quiet place in Turkey.  
McKenzie: You are talking about a rendition. A rendition. What? Are you going to put hood on them?  
Terry: Don't ask questions you don't need answers to. If anyone ever asks you about tonight, say you were tired, you went up, put on headphones, listened to some music and you fell asleep.  
McKenzie: A rendition.  
Terry: Don't say that again.  
McKenzie: Hoods? Is Hasan involved.  
Dino: Are you fucking listening to what Terry is saying?  
Terry: McKenzie, get a plate of food and go up to your room. Please. I'm asking this as a favor.  
McKenzie shrugs.  
McKenzie: Okay, sure Terry. I asked to come here. I'll go along. If it involved the girl you'll tell me.  
Terry: I'll tell you everything probably tomorrow.  
McKenzie nods, gets a plate from the buffet and fills it half full and goes up the stairs.  
Terry: Jenna and Paul are going to the plane. They are taking the Kia. Somebody can go get it if we need it. How do you want to do this?  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Yeah. What? No. Fuck. Okay. Fuck, what is the matter with these guys aren't they even trying to hide? I'm putting you on speaker Max.  
Max: There is a guy in the bar in a Coldplay shirt. Same shirt. Glastonbury. About 25 Maybe 30. We passed him in the lobby. Got a feeling. We are sitting at a table. He’s at the counter. I suggested we get a drink first. Lily thinks I am acting a bit strange. I’m in the head. Told her maybe something I ate.  
Terry: Okay Stephen and Jo are on their way. Sammy and Grady too. Max is there any way you can get a picture of him. Okay try, think about it. I'll call Connie. We need an ID.  
Terry dials his phone.  
Terry: Connie. Nice to hear you answering your phone. You're on speaker. It's just me and Dino. Things are pretty weird around here. We may have Coldplay.  
Dino: He is still wearing the same fucking t-shirt.  
Terry: Yeah we are taking the Yemenis. Now. Jay and Hasan. But we need to know if this is Coldplay We need ID. Max is going to send you a picture. As soon as you see the picture, Connie call me. Okay. It may take Max a little time to arrange the shot. Keep the phone on. Yeah, I understand. I know yeah Rachel and the pregnancy. We'll talk about it later Connie. She knows what you do Connie.  
Terry hangs up.  
Dino: God I hate fucking waiting.  
Dino: What if it is him? Fucking Yemenis. What are we going to do take all three of them?  
Terry: Have to, mate.  
Dino: Yemenis and Coldplay.  
Terry looks at his phone. There is a text. "Sent to Connie." And a picture of a man in a Coldplay t-shirt.  
Two minutes nothing.  
Terry’s phone buzzes.  
Terry: Hey Connie. You are on speaker.  
Connie: Rachel is throwing up again.  
Dino: Rachel is pregnant. The pregnant ones throw-up.  
Terry: Is it him? Connie just answer me. Is it him?  
Connie: It's him. No mistake. He's the guy with the Saudi.   
Terry: Okay. We'll try to take him tonight.  
Connie: Let me know.  
Terry: We will.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry: Where are Jo and Stephen?  
Dino: Parking the car. 5 minutes, ten maximum. Stephen and Jo can surveil him. And Grady and Sammy will be there in a minute too. Grady is good man.  
Dino: God dammit. Aren't these people going to play hard to get? They aren't even trying.  
Terry's phone buzzes again.  
Terry: Yeah Max.  
Max. A man just joined Coldplay in the bar and he has on a gold ring. Western clothes. I can't see what it is but it is gold. Lily keeps saying are you all right? I came up to the bar told her I wanted to see if I could get peanuts. That I was craving salt. Jesus. Oh I see Stephen and Jo. Sammy and Grady are here too.  
Terry: I'll call them. Take Lilly to dinner. Make it an early night and then say you have some friends you need to see. Tell her you might not be back until tomorrow. Too much going on for you to be out with Lilly.  
Terry punches in the number: Stephen, we think The Saudi and Coldplay are in the bar. Do you see them?  
Stephen: I see the bar. I see Max and that must be Lilly. Yeah I got them. What do we do boss?  
Terry: Just watch them. Call me every fifteen minutes.  
Stephen: Getting interesting huh boss.  
Terry: Yeah it is.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry: God dammit. We want Coldplay and the Saudi. We want the Yemenis. The Yemenis are barely responsible.   
Terry calls Stephen: Stephen we need a picture of the man with Coldplay. Can you do that?  
Stephen: Yeah give me a couple of minutes to come up with something.  
Terry: We need it soon. I'll call Connie. You call Dino.  
Terry calls Connie again.  
Terry: Connie I think we have the Saudi too. Just wait by the phone.  
Connie: Rachel wants to apologize. She is so sorry. Terry, she knows how good you are to everyone. Dino too. She knows what you do for all of us. Please Terry let her apologize. She wants to tell you she is sorry. She wants to talk to you.  
Terry: Not now. I don't want to hear anymore from Rachel tonight. And I don't want to hear anymore about her either. Connie we are going to need the ID.  
Dino's phone chimes.  
Dino: Stephen what have you got?  
Stephen: We are going to sit at the bar and Jo is going to lean down just as I take the picture. I'll let you know.  
Dino: I hate waiting.  
Terry walks over pours himself a gin still holding the phone.  
Terry: Still there Connie.  
Connie: Still here.  
Stephen: Got it. I’m sending it to you Dino and to Terry and Connie.  
Dino and Terry's phones chime.  
Terry: Connie? You get it?  
Connie: Yeah. It's him, It's the Saudi.  
Terry Okay. Get some sleep.  
Connie: Sure I will.  
Terry laughs: Okay. Will keep you updated as much as we can. And Connie..  
Connie: I know answer my own god damn phone.  
Terry: Yeah. Connie who would be most likely to have executed Prescott and the girl.  
Connie: Maybe Coldplay or the Yemenis. Coldplay I think he’s a professional. He would have done us. He may be a servant or bodyguard for the Saudi. Don't see the Saudi for a shooter. Not Radcliffe. The Yemenis wanted to shoot wanted to impress the Saudi. Coldplay seemed almost amused. He’s a pro. Training. Experienced. Do you want me to come? I could.

Terry: Nah. Just don't fuck around with the phone. We'll need to talk to you as we go along. And Connie, tell Rachel I said to take care of herself and the baby.  
Terry: Bye Connie  
Connie: Okay. Yeah. Bye Terry. Thanks. I mean it thanks. I know how good you are to us. Thanks Terry.  
Dino: I say we change plans and take all four of them.  
Terry punches in a number.  
Terry: Sammy where are you? You have a kit?  
Grady and I are in the lobby. We can see in the bar. There is a seat next to the Saudi. Of course I have a kit.  
Terry: Sammy, Grady? What do you think? Can you take the Saudi and Coldplay.  
Grady: Sure. They’ve thrown themselves in our lap. Too good an opportunity  
Terry: Okay. Go buy our Saudi and his friend a drink.  
Sammy: Will do.  
Terry: Dino one of us has to coordinate. One goes.  
Dino: Come on man. You know who goes, you knows who coordinates.  
Terry: Say it.  
Dino: You're the cool one. You stay. You coordinate. I'm going up there. Have Gemma get us a room.  
Terry punches his phone.  
Terry: Little change of plan Hasan. We found Coldplay and the Saudi. At the Summerland. Not even hiding. They must believe Connie is dead. We are going to arrange a little vacation for them. Hear Turkey is nice this time of year. No we don't have a specific plan yet. But we are taking them tonight. Gift horse.   
Hasan: We have our packages in the van. Felt a little sorry for them. Too easy you know.   
Terry: I'm going to coordinate. You and Jay bring them here. Are they sedated.   
Hasan: Twilight sleep. I can put them under for 8 hours when we get back. They won’t be any trouble.  
Terry: Bring their stuff with you. No trace at the warehouse.

Hasan: Yeah. I agree. Just disappear them.

Terry: We don’t know where Radcliffe is. But we are going to roll up these four tonight. We may need the van to move the Saudi and Coldplay. Come on back. I’ll keep an eye on the Yemenis. Or maybe we can put the FBI on it.

Hasan: I wouldn’t recommend that. See you in 45. Then what.

Terry: Want you at the hotel you and Jay. Sammy and Grady are getting ready to buy our Saudi a drink. Max is there and so are Jo and Stephen. Paul and Jenna are going to the plane. We'll leave them at the plane for now. Yeah, I'm working on a plan. My plan is to see if we can get a room at the hotel to start. If Grady and Sammy can get them to a room, we can take them. The plan needs refining. We want a lot of eyes on them. Just get the Yemenis here. And then we’ll get you and the van to the hotel.


	16. June 29 Part IV  Drinks at the Summerland Hotel

Terry calls Gemma.  
Terry: Gemma My Hand can you work your magic and get me a room a suite the Penthouse anything at the Summerland Hotel.  
While he is calling McKenzie walks in.  
McKenzie: Everybody gone?  
Terry nods.  
Terry: On hold.  
Terry back to Gemma: Okay. No tonight. Now. Anyone checking out? Any room with no hot water. Partially torn carpet. I’ll hold.  
McKenzie: Where are they?  
Terry: Coldplay and the Saudi are at the Summerland. We need a room there. McKenzie you keep, well the Bureau keeps a database of distinguishing characteristics, scars, tattoos but don’t you also keep distinguishing jewelry, preferences?  
McKenzie: We do.  
Terry: You have access?  
McKenzie: Yeah  
Terry: Long shot, can you check for a 23 - 25 year old Saudi with a gold ring maybe a Greek coin, a profile of a boys face. wreath with diamonds. Gold so pure looked like liquid.  
McKenzie: Sure.  
Terry: We’ll take it. Penthouse. Nah, let em rip us off. Double, triple I don’t care. Gemma how much are we paying you? It is not enough. Give yourself another raise.  
Terry hangs up laughing.  
Terry calls Dino   
Terry: Hey. On speaker. McKenzie is here. Just got us a room. Gemma worked her magic. But it’s the Penthouse.  
Dino: Yeah. If you are going to steal a couple of guests or do a black op nice to have the Penthouse. Good to be obvious.  
Terry: Okay Sammy is a wealthy businessman. Richie Patel. Grady is his friend. Sammy was in town to check on his property - was caught in the blast - lost his papers in the blast but his secretary has arranged for a new hotel room. See if Sammy and Grady can get next to the Saudi and Coldplay. Have Sammy check in first and get a key, get the key to someone.  
Dino: We’re all in the bar man. The Saudi is drinking heavily. He has put a hand on Coldplay’s thigh a couple of times. They could be lovers. The Saudi is looking though. He wants to hook-up. He’s looking for a man is my guess.  
Terry: Jay and Hasan have the Yemenis. They are bringing them here then I’m sending Jay and Hasan to you.  
Dino: Ill get someone up there. To the Penthouse. Set up a bar. Party atmosphere. The Saudi is looking for something to do. If he is attracted, We need to get him up there. Who have we got? Jay or Stephen. Or Sammy. Hasan.  
Terry: You're sure he’s looking for a boy.

Dino: Pretty sure. Yeah. Call Jo. She’ll give you play by play. Sami needs to set up the Penthouse. 

They hang up.  
Terry’s phone rings.  
Terry: Iceman.  
Jo: Overlord. Dino said to call you.  
Terry: Tell me where you are and what you see.   
Jo: Stephen and I are sitting against the wall in the bar. We’ve been ordering drinks but I’m pouring most of them in the plant. I see the Saudi and Coldplay. There’s a seat next to The Saudi and Dino has taken it. Oh wait. Cold play and the Saudi are leaving. I’ll follow them. I’m keeping my phone. They are in the lobby crossing the lobby They are leaving. No they are going in the restaurant. I’ll call Stephen. We’ll eat here too. I’ll call you back.   
She hangs up.  
  


Dino calls Terry.

Terry: Hey Dino.   
Dino: When is Hasan coming. This is too fuckin’ clandestine for me. Grady’s kind of enjoying it though.  
Terry: Gotta go man. Our guests are here.  
Dino: You want to just take them to the plane.

Terry: Nuns are done for the day. Well put them up here. In our wing. Send Max down. Tell him date night is over. He can watch them. Hasan sedated them.

Dino okay. 

Terry: Gotta go. Jay and Hasan will be up there soon. An hour. Your friend should be done with dinner by then. They’ll bring the van. They’ll met you in the bar. Dino if they try to leave the hotel take them

Dino. Copy. Out.

  
Hasan and Jay bring in the Yemenis. Hoods. Hand tied behind them. The appear drunk. They are leaning on Jay and Hasan. Dragging their feet. Stumbling. 

McKenzie go upstairs. You are not here. Stay in your room now. You can’t be part of this. McKenzie looks at Yemenis. Nods. Leaves, goes up to her room.

Terry follows Hasan and Jay and the Yemenis up to an empty room on the North side. Hasan and Jay put them down on the beds. Tie their feet. They don’t resist. Hasan leaves, come back with a small black bag. He takes out a syringe fills it from a small glass bottle. Injects the first Yemeni. The takes out a second syringe. Does the same thing with the second.

Hasan: They’ll sleep now for eight to ten hours. But you should watch them.   
  


Terry: I’ll watch. Then I’ll get Stephen here 

Hasan and Jay leave for the hotel.

Terry settles in a chair, watching the Yemenis and looking at his phone.

~~Jay drops Hasan off in front of the hotel. Jay parks the van in a dark area of the parking lot. Walks back into the hotel. Calls Dino.~~

~~Jay: Hasan should be there, where are your friends.~~   
~~Dino: My friends just left the restaurant, headed back for the bar. Still no sign of Radcliffe. Hasan walked in the bar just before them.~~   
~~Jo and Stephen are in the bar again. I’ll have jo call you.~~

Terry’s phone rings.

Terry: Hi Jo. Where are you now?

Jo: Back in the bar. We had a nice dinner on Global. Dino sent Max to you. He’s taking Lily home now.   
  
Terry: I need him to watch the Yemenis.  
Terry: You see Hasan?  
Jo: Yeah. They just got here. Oh Grady is at the bar. Hasan just went up to him. There is a seat next to the Saudi. Hasan took it. There isn’t another seat. The bar counter is full. Hasan is ignoring the Saudi. Hasan has gotten himself a drink and one for Grady. Hasan is talking to Grady and he turns around with his drink and oh shit he spills it on the Saudi. Wait. I’m pretty sure Hasan did it on purpose. Coldplay jumps up and pulls a gun on Hasan a small pistol. God. Terry. That guy. Trigger happy. Hasan is laughing. He just pushes the gun down. He has his arm around the Saudi, and he is ordering more drinks for the Saudi and Coldplay. Hasan is acting like he is a little drunk. He is talking to them. He's very jolly. He puts his hand out Coldplay is showing him the gun. The bartender is pointing to the gun. Shaking his head. Coldplay puts it in his pocket. There is a table open. Another man is starting to take it. Oh jeez, Grady just shoved him out of the way. Grady is motioning to Hasan. Hasan has his arm around the Saudi steering him to the table. Coldplay picks up his drink and the Saudi’s drink and brings them to the table. Hasan keeps brushing off the Saudi where the drink spilled. But Terry it is like he’s caressing him. They are just sitting there now drinking. Now a waiter comes up, Hasan orders more. He motions for everyone to have more drinks. Grady is acting like he’s a little drunk. Grady is talking to Coldplay, also a lot of touching. Coldplay has the gun out again showing it to Grady.

Terry: Okay. Just watch. Call me if there is a change.

McKenzie is suddenly standing silently in the doorway looking at Terry, then at the Yemenis on the beds.  
McKenzie finally breaks her silence.  
McKenzie: Just tell me what you are doing.  
Terry: I’m coordinating.  
Dino and Hasan are running it.  
McKenzie: Where’s it going?  
Terry: We want information to start. They think they are safe. They think Connie is dead. We have two of them. There are two at the hotel. We are missing one. The Radcliffe boy. Don’t know where he is. Is he dead? Is he up in their room. Or both. We want to talk first then I don’t know. Really McKenzie This isn’t what we usually do.  
McKenzie: How can I help  
Terry: Check on the ring.

Terry’s phone buzzes.  
Terry: Dino mate. What?   
Dino: Gemma got it set up. Sammy checked in. Room service. Party in the Penthouse. I’m going up. Sammy gave me the key. I’m going to put a few bottles around, clothing a little disheveled. Sammy is going to go join Hasan and Grady invite them up. Looks like the preference is going to be men all the way. Not sure about Coldplay. May go either way. So tell Iceman we probably won’t need her to be the honey trap on this one.  
Terry: You just want to provoke her, Dino. You like her.  
Dino: Tell her and Stephen to stay in the bar until further notice. Jay is going up with me to the suite. Gonna order some food.  
Terry: Jenna and Paul?  
Dino: Keep the the plane ready. Plan for the small airport near Istanbul. Clearance needed for tonight or tomorrow.  
Terry: I’ll get the house caretakers on alert. Hakan can go if we need him.  
Dino: Radcliffe is now the wild card. Before we take Coldplay and our Saudi and the Yemenis I’d like to know where Radcliffe is.  
Terry: Okay.  
Hangs up.  
Jo calls.  
Jo: Sammy has gone up to the table, he is laughing and touching Hasan and the Saudi. Terry he keeps pushing his hair back, it doesn’t even look like Sammy. Oh Jay just sat down with us. Here I’ll give him my phone.   
Terry: Hey Jay.  
Jay: Overlord.  
Terry: What do you think?  
Jay: The Saudi has some relationship with Coldplay. Coldplay seems like he might be a minder for the Saudi. They are friendly, maybe intimate. The Saudi acts like he is in charge, but Coldplay is a pro. He's the one we need to watch. Coldplay is dangerous. Maybe actually be in charge. Coldplay may be Palestinian. He looks European, like a playboy or even royalty, but something about him. Raised in a camp maybe. I've seen the look. Sammy is pulling up a chair. They are all enjoying themselves.  
Terry: Okay. Let me know when they leave. They are going to get them up to the suite. Take them there.  
Jay: You have a plan.  
Terry: I’m working on it. It’s unfolding.  
Jay: Okay Later.  
Hangs up.  
McKenzie: I may know who your Saudi is.  
Terry: The ring?  
McKenzie has been on her phone. Changing screen, typing in passwords.

McKenzie: I think I know who your Saudi is. From the ring. We have a Saudi, Saud bin Saif al-Nasr. Minor prince, 25 p, black, brown 165 jumped one million bail on a fatal hit and run. 70 in School zone. Ran a stop in a fucking Ferrari. Killed a 12 year old. Went back. Left. Arrested. Noted his ring. Didn’t get a picture of the ring but described gold liquid looking Greek profile 3 diamonds in crown of leaves. Car taken out of country. Kid on a bracelet, cut off it off, taken out on a private plane back to Saudi Arabia. Saudis acknowledged he was home - no extradition . Said he didn’t do it. Last we heard he was in Riyadh.

Terry: Well he’s in Beirut at the Summerland tonight or at least his ring is. He was booked?  
McKenzie: Booked processed spent three days in jail before the lawyers could get him out. DA okayed the bail. Some question about it. Said DA quote distraught, but maybe DA encouraged to ok bail. Had been a student at USC.  
Terry: Pictures.  
McKenzie: Coming. Got it. Have a look. This your guy?  
She hands her phone to Terry.  
Terry: That’s him.  
Terry’s phone buzzes.  
Terry: Yeah Iceman.  
Jo: Hasan is paying the check, signing it, he has his arm around the Saudi. Sammy and Grady are acting drunk too. They are leaving. What do you want us to do. Oh wait Sammy is coming back here. Back to the table like he forgot something. The others are going to the elevator.

Jo: Sammy wants to talk to you.

Jo hands the phone to Sammy.

Sammy: Hey Terry. The Saudi says his name is Saif al-Nasr. Coldplay says his name is Izzat. Not sure of the last name. The Saudi prefers boys. Izzat may go either way. Hasan and Grady are going with them to their suite to get some stuff they want to share. Sounds like stimulants. Then they’re coming to my penthouse to party. The Saudi is looking for sex. Going to have to disappoint him.  
Terry: Just follow Hasan’s lead. Jay’s in the Penthouse with Dino.

Sammy: Keep Jo and Stephen in the bar for now. Where are Jenna and Paul.

Terry: They are waiting at the plane. We are cleared for Turkey.

.


	17. June 29 Part V Terry Brings the Hoods

Terry is talking to Max.   
Terry: Just leave them here. Check on them every half hour. Call me if you have any questions. 

  
Terry starts to get in the Toyota  
McKenzie walks up to Terry.  
McKenzie: Let me come.  
Terry: Leave Hasan alone. He’s working  
McKenzie: I promise to behave.  
Terry takes two black bags, loads them in the back. Stands by the drivers side.  
Terry: Okay. For the ring. For ID-ing my Saudi, you get to come. Your reward.  
McKenzie smiles, gets in the passenger's side. They drive to the hotel, self-park.  
Terry takes the two black bags out of the car.  
They go in the hotel. Walk directly to the elevators. Take the elevator to the penthouse.  
Terry calls Dino.  
Terry: In the elevator. Have a couple of bags for you.  
Terry begins to knock on the door. Dino opens it. Dino has a drink in his hand.  
Dino: Decent scotch. Not Laphroaig, but single malt. Very decent. Can I pour you anything Terry?  
Hasan is standing. Jo and Stephen are on the couch. Grady in a chair. Sammy looking out the window. He has a drink too. Grady gets up.  
Hasan: The FBI has joined us. For any who don't know her this is Special Agent Mary-Margaret McKenzie. McKenzie, you know Sammy, Dino. Stephen is there on the couch with your cousin Iceman and that handsome fellow who just stood up is Grady Morris. Beirut resident. Finder of lost Global agents, resident of Beirut by way of Langley.  
McKenzie: Nice to meet you Grady, Stephen. Good to see you again Dino. Sammy, Jay. For the record I am not here.  
Stephen looks at Jo, then at McKenzie.  
Stephen: You two could be sisters.  
Jo: We are cousins.  
Stephen: I thought Gram... Uh Global didn't hire relatives.  
Dino: We make exceptions sometimes. And McKenzie is FBI, she doesn't work for us.  
McKenzie: Kind of like to though.  
Sammy: Everybody wants to work for Global.  
Grady: McKenzie, Terry what's your pleasure? I'm bartender.  
Grady goes to a bar near the widows.  
McKenzie: Bourbon. A double. Rocks.  
Terry: Gin neat.  
McKenzie looks around.  
McKenzie: Nice penthouse. I'll put it in the database.  
Dino: Like the FBI would ever spring for this.  
Terry: Where's Jay?  
Hasan: In the room with our guests. Better to keep an eye on them. Few ways to tie hands that are foolproof. Ties stretch, flexible hands can slide through handcuffs ropes give, stretch.  
Dino: You would know of course.  
Hasan laughs: Been on both sides of restraints. Know all the ways out.  
Terry: Anyone heard from Max?  
Hasan: He checked in with me. He's monitoring our guests at St. Damien's. Left Lily at home. Lily worried about him. Wants to know if she did anything wrong. He says our guests are sleeping peacefully. Said Connie was right about Eau de Yemenis.  
 ~~Sammy starts to say something: Glances at Dino. Says nothing.~~  
 ~~Dino: You were going to say something.~~  
 ~~Sammy: Not a thing.~~  
Terry: Hasan nice job.  
Hasan: It was a clumsy operation. Too many faces.  
Terry: Couldn't be helped. May not matter. Got your stuff.  
Hasan picks up the bag puts it on the table, opens it, takes out two black hoods. A black folded rubber sheet.  
Hasan: Excuse me for a moment.  
Hasan goes in the bedroom. There are muffled sounds. A thud, then a second thud. Jay's voice muffled.  
Jay comes out with Hasan. Jay stands in the doorway.  
Hasan: Stephen your turn for watch.  
Stephen: Sure.  
Stephen goes in the bedroom. Takes a chair.

Hasan: Come on in Terry.  
Terry walks into the bedroom. Two men are naked on the floor, lying face down on a large black plastic sheet. 3 feet apart. Hands tied behind them with slip ties, feet tied also, black bags over their heads. Terry nods. Walks back out.  
Hasan: Stephen if you want a break call us. On your phone. Don't leave them alone. No breaks for them. They can soil themselves. The sheet under them now is waterproof.  
Hasan closes the door.  
Terry: Did you learn anything about Radcliffe?  
Hasan: No. We came up here for a few more drinks, brought them in, closed the door and Grady and Sammy and I took them down. Sammy got their hands, taped their mouths. Been waiting for you. We were all seen in the bar. If someone is looking for them, we’ve only got til the morning. There are probably surveillance cameras.   
Hasan looks at McKenzie.  
Hasan: This is a little risky for you.  
McKenzie: ID-ed your Saudi for you. This is my reward. And I’m not here.  
Hasan: Who is my Saudi?  
McKenzie: Saud bin Saif al-Nasr, 25. USC student, jumped a million in bail on a hit and run in Los Angeles. Killed a 12 year old. Your Saudi was doing 70 in a 25 mile an hour in a red Ferrari. Saudis got the car out of the country before they got him out. LAPD got to him, arrested him, detained him. Had him for three days. DA agreed to bail, house arrest with an ankle monitor. He cut off the monitor and the Saudi's flew him out in a private jet. Last we heard he was in Riyadh. If you don't want him we would be glad to have him. We can't detain him here, but somewhere we have jurisdiction, I could take him off your hands.  
Dino: Probably won't be necessary.  
Hasan: The Ring? The Bureau had the ring.  
McKenzie: The Bureau had the ring. A description of the ring. He was wearing it when he was arrested. It got taken with his stuff. Returned to him when he was bailed. But a description went in the data base. No picture of the ring. But we got his picture when he was arrested. We have his picture. Picture Connie ID-ed. It's a match. It's him. ID is positive.  
Hasan: Coldplay?  
McKenzie: Haven’t looked for him. We can try facial recognition. Not a known associate.  
Hasan: Terry, Dino you want to move them to Turkey. Want to talk here for a few hours? We are probably good for 3-4 hours. But they might be noisy. They are quiet now but The Saudi was flopping around like a fish for awhile.  
Dino: I say we get them out of the hotel. Put them in a car drive away. Put them in the van, drive somewhere quiet, ask a few questions see if we can get cooperation. Find out where Radcliffe is.  
Terry: I’d like to have Radcliffe too.  
Grady's phone buzzes. Grady walks out to the balcony. Talks a few minutes. Comes back in smiling.  
Grady: I got a place. Here in Lebanon. The place I told you about. Empty. Family living in France now. Family hasn't decided what to do with it. We have it for a month. Fairly remote. 1 1/2 hours drive. North. Easy drive. She told them some rich friends from America. She said don't make a mess. And promised them their rate plus 50%.  
Dino: Any mess we make, we clean-up. Jo will clean-up. Isn't that why we brought a girl?  
Jo: I'm suing for harassment and I'm going for a big settlement.  
Dino: I'm not harassing you, I'm threatening to sexually discriminate against you. And, you'll back down when you meet my girlfriend.  
Terry: Stop flirting you two.  
Dino: You are worse than your cousin.  
Hasan: I can do this operation with a lot fewer people.  
Jo: How do you get them out of the hotel.  
Terry: I imagine Dr. Meghwar has a little something in that black bag that will relax them enough that they can be taken for a couple of drunks being held up by their friends.  
Hasan: I have the very thing.


	18. June 30 Ehden

Dino: I’ll tell Jenna and Paul they can go back to St Damiens now.  
Hasan: I'll sedate our guests, and we'll take them in two cars. So Grady, you out now or you want to go along for the ride? We can do it without you.  
Grady: In for a penny in for pound.  
Hasan: That's a yes?  
Grady: That's a yes.   
Hasan: Going to get a little bumpy. Saudi is a spoiled rich boy probably be easy, but Coldplay, he's been around. Things might go slow with him.  
Grady: I know my way around.  
Dino: You think you still have the touch?  
Hasan: Okay. We have four cars here. I’d like three of us plus a guest in two cars. The BMW and the Landcruiser. Okay Grady you and Sammy in BMW with the Saudi. Jay how about you join them in the BMW.  
Jay: Sure  
Hasan: Dino you and I in the Landcruiser. We’ll take Coldplay. We need a third.  
Jo: I’ll go.  
Hasan: Fine with me. Are you armed?  
Jo nods. Reaches behind her under her jacket. Produces a nice sig sauer.  
Hasan: Okay.  
Terry: I’ll take the van. McKenzie you can go with me. Hasan wait for me at St Damiens and Jo and I will switch.  
Jo: I can’t go to the Ehden house?  
Dino: Just the boys.  
Jo: I’m gonna sue sooner or later.  
Dino: Won't do any good.  
Stephen: I guess that leaves me with the Peugeot. I could take the van, Terry.  
Terry: Nah. McKenzie is FBI probably been in plenty of vans. She’s used to ‘em.  
Grady: I've been to this house. It is on a hillside. Protected lands behind it. Single road up to it. 5 big bedrooms. Fireplace. Nice garage. Suitable for interrogation. Nice place comfortable. North central side of the mountains. Mountains striated rock. House is about up about 4000 feet. Pretty there.  
Terry: Hasan, okay if I step in here a little.  
Hasan: Your clowns, your circus.  
Terry: The van and the Landcruiser and the BMW up to Ehden. Grady, Hasan and I at the Ehden house with our guests. Need a fifth as a monitor for our guests. Sammy Jay or Stephen. The rest of you stay at St. Damien’s. Paul, Jenna, Jo. Max can make up with Lilly. He's fine there.  
Terry: We should have a direction in 24 hours.  
Dino: Yeah if Hasan and Grady are any good.  
Hasan: come on Dino. You know I'm good. I'm betting Grady is too.  
Grady: Like riding a bicycle man.  
Terry No one goes back to London yet. Just stay at St. Damines. Keep everything in place. Relax. Play pool. No betting. Stay available.  
McKenzie: I could be useful on the Saudi. There are five bedrooms. Hasan, Grady, Terry, Dino. One bedroom empty.  
Hasan groans.  
Terry: You could be useful, Mckenzie. And I may want you to come up. But we need 24 hours with our guests first. Then we will see what is needed. McKenzie, would you and the Yard get the history on our Saudi and Radcliffe. See if you can get anything on Coldplay. I'm betting they go back to school days. Didn't we hear that Radcliffe sent a hoax ransom note when he was around twelve. See if the Saudi was involved in that, see if they knew each other then. See if you can get anything on Coldplay. Or our Yemenis. See if there are any AWOL Yeminis.   
Terry: I want to get going now. I want to St. Damines. Switch the cars quickly pick up our Yemenis. And be in Ehden before dawn.  
Hasan: That is cutting pretty close.  
Terry looks at his watch.  
McKenzie: Some watch.  
Terry laughs: Official watch of the 22 Regiment. Gift from Alice. Wants me to have the best. Miss my Casio.  
McKenzie: You and Alice make everyone sick.  
She looks at Hasan. He looks away.  
Terry: Any questions?  
Jo: Come on. You have an empty bedroom in Ehden, why not let me or McKenzie go? You should always have a girl on an operation.  
Dino: Didn't read that in the manual. Oh wait I wrote our manual. If we want windows done or coffee made we'll call you.  
Jo: I was trained by the IDF. I know my way around an integration. Mossad fuckin recruited me.  
Dino: Yet here you are. Mossad probably liked your coffee.  
Hasan: We may need you, Jo. Give us 24 hours.  
Hasan: Jo you and Stephen go back up to the Penthouse. Be sure it's clean. Then ask Gemma to call and check Richie Patel out of the hotel suite once we get to St Damien's.  
Hasan: We'll have Gemma call and extend the stay on the Saudi's room. I have his room key. We don't know if Coldplay had his own room but we'll know soon. Go in and out of the Saudi's room. Mess up the bed. Order room service. We want to leave the impression he is still there. Sleep there if you want. Wipe it down for fingerprints when you leave. Good practice Jo. Take McKenzie. She knows how to do it.

Terry: I brought the black bags in I'll take them out. McKenzie will ride back with me.  
Dino: I'll walk down to to end of the parking lot so we aren't seen leaving together. Small risk but better to be careful. Not sure how much juice The Saudi has.


	19. July 2 Amal's Death

Terry leaves Hasan and Dino at the Ehden place, drives down to St Damien's.  
Late afternoon.  
Parks, goes in to the courtyard.  
Jay is sitting at one of the tables. He sees Terry and gets up, walks over to meet him.  
Jay: How is it going up there?  
Terry: Slow. Hasan is right. Detaining people is a royale pain in the ass. Rather shoot ‘em  
Jay: Not your style. Shooting detained people. Eh need to talk to you.  
Terry: Sure let me take my bag upstairs.  
Jay: Can I get you a drink?  
Terry: Sure. Gin. Neat. Where do you want to talk.  
Jay: Here is fine. I'll be here .  
Terry comes back down the stairs. Walks over to Jay. Sits down. Takes a long drink.  
Terry: Let's hear it.  
Jay: Something has happened to Amal.  
Terry: Hasan's Amal?  
Jay: Someone threw acid in her face three days ago.  
Terry: Horrible. How is she? Who did it?  
Jay: Unknown. There was an ex-boyfriend. Or a boy who was interested in her according to her brother. But there are also the men from the hijacking. Maybe them. They are not taking credit but her brother says she was warned. She was told to stop seeing Hasan.  
Jay's phone rings.  
Jay looks down at the phone  
Jay: It's Skunk Bear.  
He answers.  
Jay: Hi sweetheart. Yeah I'm here with Terry. Hasan still doesn't know. Yeah okay. When? What happened?  
Jay is quiet. Listening. Shaking his head. Listening.  
Jay: That is terrible. I'm sorry. I know you did. There isn't anything. She was sweet. Everything I knew. Except she hijacked a plane. I don't mean to make you laugh. I know it's painful for you. I'll tell him. He may want to call you. I'll offer that but Hasan might rather be told in person. No stay with Bina. Terry and I will take care of it. Let me tell him. Then I'll call you back. I know you would  
Jay: Amal jumped off a building. The hospital 8 stories. She's dead.  
Terry: Tell me what happened.  
Jay: I don't know much. She was coming out of the mosque with girlfriends. A boy on a motor scooter asked if she was Amal. She said yes and he said stay away from Hasan. This is your warning. Next time it is worse. And he threw acid in her face. The other girls got her to the hospital, small local place. They sedated her but they didn't know how to treat acid burns. She was flown to Lahore. But her face was horribly disfigured. They used morphine. Mostly she was sedated. The kept her under most of the time. Were supposed to keep her under. But when the sedation wore off she said she would rather die. She wasn't restrained. No sitter. Sometime in the early morning she climbed the stairs and jumped off the building. Jumped to her death. Her brother called Samira. He knew she and Samira talked. Amal kept the relationship with Hasan a secret from Samira. Samira didn't know until Hasan told me and Mike Gale. Told us all together. Hasan thought they could find a way. Wanted to marry her. Samira liked her. Saw her as innocent and sweet. They are burying her tomorrow. No point in rushing. He can't make it to Pakistan before she is buried. Samira is already dealing with Bina. She is still in London. She could come and tell Hasan. She wants to do it. Or I could do it. We're close. I don't' mind.  
Terry: I'll do it.  
Jay: Now?  
Terry: Never a good time. McKenzie know?  
Jay: You don't think McKenzie did it.  
Terry looks surprised.  
Jay: Just a joke man. Sorry. Gallows humor.  
Terry: I don't think McKenzie did it but Hasan might think so.  
Jay: I probably would. Think so I mean.  
Sammy comes up to the table.  
Sammy: Hey Terry. When did you get here?  
Terry: Half hour or so.  
Sammy: How's it going in Ehden.  
Terry: Saudi is weeping a lot of the time. Denying everything. Blaming Radcliffe. But denies knowing where he is. Can't remember the last time he saw him. Promising us everything from oil leases to gold bars if we let him go. Promises he will never say anything to anyone. Denies Nathan and Connie. Denies Prescott and the girl. Denies the hit and run. Say it is mistaken identity. I'm actually impressed. 48 hours of denial. I didn't see it. We are probably going to have to get unpleasant.  
Sammy: How's Coldplay?  
Terry: He's been through this before. He smiles and says nothing. Yemenis are deserters. One is responsible for Nathan and Connie but he didn't even know why he was shooting them. They were looking for work from the Saudi. Body guards or something. Wanted to show him their stuff. He promised them money and a place to stay for guarding the warehouse.  
Sammy: Are you staying tonight?  
Terry: Yeah. I'm staying over. Tonight. Going to bring everyone up to date. Back tomorrow.   
Jo comes up with McKenzie.  
McKenzie: Terry. Terry what's wrong?  
Terry: Had some bad news about a friend of a friend. I am going to want a meeting. Update you all at the same time. I'm going to drive back to Ehden tomorrow. I'll have dinner with you. Then a meeting. I want to call Alice now. Meeting at 2100. McKenzie, I'd like to know what you found out on Radcliffe.  
McKenzie: Quite a bit actually. Not sure it will help.  
Terry gets up leaves the table. Starts for the stairs to the rooms. Stops at the bottom of the stairs.  
Terry: Jay could I talk to you for a minute.  
Jay walks over.  
Terry: I'd like to call Skunk Bear. Touch base with her before I decide about Hasan.  
Jay: Sure.  
Jay sends Samira's number to Jay's phone.  
Terry: I may want you to drive up to Ehden with me.  
Jay nods. Sure.


	20. July 3 Hasan is told of Amal's death

Terry and Jay walk into the Ehden house. Mid morning.  
Hasan is at the table.  
Hasan: Grady’s visiting Coldplay. Saudi is ready to talk. Letting him age a bit more. Hey Jay. Didn’t know you were coming.  
Terry: Where’s Dino?  
Hasan: Went into town. Looking for scotch. Said we should have taken the bottle from the hotel. Says he’s too old to rough it.  
Terry: By rough it, he means drink blended scotch.  
Hasan laughs.  
Hasan: You put in your hours. Deserve your luxuries.  
Jay and Terry sit down at the table.  
Terry: We have some bad news.  
Hasan: How bad?  
Terry: Worst kind there is.  
Hasan: My sister? Chatty? Are they okay?  
Jay: They are fine. It’s Amal.  
Hasan: What’s happened to Amal?  
Terry: She’s dead.  
Hasan: Are you sure?  
Jay: We’re sure.

Hasan: When? What happened? An accident?  
Terry: Hasan it is going to be hard to hear.  
Hasan: Just tell me.  
Terry: 4 days ago, she and her girlfriends were leaving a mosque. A boy drove up on a motorcycle, threw acid in her face, rode off. The girls got her to a little local hospital, they sedated her, gave her morphine, couldn’t treat her, flew her to Lahore. They treated her, but it was bad. They kept her under most of the time. They didn’t have a sitter or have her in restraints. She must have come out from under the sedation. Early morning she just got up got out of bed, went to the top floor of the hospital and jumped off. The fall killed her.  
Hasan: Was she pushed?  
Jay: There were cameras. No one followed her. Looked on tape as if she was half sleep-walking, dreaming. Guy monitoring cameras was flirting with nurse. Didn't even see her. Had to rewind the tape.  
Hasan: The acid? Because of me? They threw acid in her face because she was seeing me?  
Terry: Maybe.  
Hasan: Her face? They wanted to disfigure her. Make her undesirable. Stupid. I don't care what she looks like. I wouldn't care.  
Hasan: Why didn't they tell me? Her family. I would have gone. I could have been with her.  
Jay: I don't know. Her brother called Samira.  
Hasan gets up from the table. Knocks over the chair getting up. Goes out the door. Hasan bends over puts his hands on his knees hangs his head. Stands bent over gulping air. Jay gets up. Goes out. Puts his hand on Hasan's back.  
Hasan stands. Turns to Jay. Tears running down his cheeks.  
Hasan: Some people are too gentle to live among wolves.  
Jay: She was.  
Hasan: I wanted to protect her. To protect that gentleness. That sweetness. I wasn’t quick enough. Not soon enough.  
Jay: You would have. You couldn’t.  
Hasan: I should have moved there.  
Jay: You couldn’t keep her locked-up.  
Hasan wipes his nose, eyes with his hand. He is still crying.  
Hasan: Bina and now this. My sister has her hands full.  
Jay: Your sister, you know she’s just steady. Takes whatever's next. She’s worried about you. Wanted to come, be the one who told you.  
Hasan laughs a little strangled laugh.  
Hasan: Yeah. She’s the toughest one of all of us.  
Jay: She fainted once.  
Hasan: My sister, my whatever comes your way, roll with the punches, sister fainted? Actually fainted.  
Hasan wipes his nose, eyes again. This time on his sleeve.  
Jay: Yep. She wanted to see a knife I had. Ghurka knife. My grandfather’s knife. A khukuri. I took it out. Handed it to her and she ran her thumb along the blade. I guess to see how sharp it was.  
Hasan: Razor sharp.  
Jay: Cut through a single sheet of paper like it was butter. Made a cut in her thumb an inch long, started bleeding all over, got her into the bathroom, held her hand over the sink, all that red running down the sink, I guess, I don’t think it even hurt for a few seconds. I could tell she was going, eyes kind of rolled up and she started sinking down. I got her before she hit the ground. Carried her in, put her on the bed. Got a an ammonia cap broke it under her nose. Know what she said when she came to?  
Hasan: Why’d you make me do that?  
Jay: Close. She said why didn’t you tell me it was sharp? Yeah, like I have to tell her the blade of a Ghurka knife might be sharp.  
Hasan: I know she makes you happy man, but I don’t know how you put up with her.  
Jay: Love her. Always loved her.  
Hasan: I loved Amal. Oh man, it hurts. She’s buried already?  
Jay: I imagine.  
Hasan: I’ll go when this is over, I’ll go see her family.  
Terry comes up.  
Terry: Hasan.  
Jay: Yeah, I'll go on in now. Be just inside, buddy.  
Jay starts to leave.  
Hasan: Jay, would you call my sister and tell her I know and that I’m okay. And I’ll call her in a little while.  
Jay: Sure man.  
Jay hugs Hasan, goes inside.  
Terry: How you doing, mate?  
Hasan: I told Jay, some people are too gentle to live among wolves.  
Terry: Amal?  
Hasan: I should have moved there. I could have protected her.  
Terry: No. You could have moved there. But you couldn’t have protected her.  
Hasan: Sweetest person I ever met.  
Terry: For a hijacker.  
Hasan gives a wry laugh.  
Hasan: Gotta be the sweetest hijacker who ever lived.  
Terry: Once she got on that plane, once she held the gun, she was on a course that was likely to end badly. You two were swimming against the tide. You didn’t have enough strength to pull her out. You couldn't change the course.  
Hasan: I could have. I thought I could. I wanted to. Oh. I am so sorry. Acid. In the face. It makes me sick. I’ll have to find them Terry.  
Terry: When this is over, this Beirut thing, you can decide what you want to do, need to do and we’ll help you.  
Hasan: Thank you Terry.  
Hasan: Not going to get over it, maybe never, but can set it aside for now.  
Terry: Yeah. That’s what we do. Set it aside for now.  
Hasan: I’m going for a walk up the hill there’s a path I found. Give me half hour. Then I’ll brief you on The Saudi. He’s ready. He knows he isn’t going anywhere til he talks to us.  
Dino drives in.  
Terry: Take your walk. We’ll do the Saudi when you get back.  
Terry: What you said uh some people are too gentle to live among wolves, did you make that up?  
Hasan: No it’s a poem. Title of a poem by James Cavanaugh. Exact title is Some Men Are Too Gentle To Live Among Wolves. But when I was on the plane with her, sitting next to her, when we were talking, I thought of that poem. The title. I’d read it. College. Yeah good poem. But never thought about it as a description of a real person. There she was. I thought it is this kind of person that the writer meant, that Cavanaugh meant. The last lines of the poem are

_There are men too gentle to live among wolves_

_Who toss them like a lost and wounded dove._

_Such gentle men are lonely in a merchant’s world,_

_Unless they have a gentle one to love_.

  
She was my lost and wounded dove. I loved her Terry. I loved her so much. I wanted to be her gentle love.  
Terry: Some people are too gentle to live among wolves.  
Hasan: I need a little time. Give me half hour. I'm going to walk for a bit. That’s why Jay came? To tell me.  
Terry: That’s why.  
Hasan: He’s a good guy. Better than my sister deserves.  
Terry: Maybe. But Jay thinks he’s the lucky one. And he is crazy for his daughter. And your sister offered to leave Bina and be the one who told you. Offered to fly here today.  
Hasan: Amal protected my sister on the plane.  
Terry: I know she did.  
Terry: Dino will want to know.  
Hasan: I'll tell him. Give me a little time. I'll tell Grady too.  
Terry: Okay. Sure. Up to you.  
Hasan nods. Starts walking up the path.  
Terry goes in.  
Dino is unloading bottles from a box.  
Dino: No fucking Laphroaig in this town. Got a couple of single malts to try though. What’s Jay doing here?


	21. July 3 Part II The Saudi

Grady, Hasan Dino Terry and Jay are sitting at the dining table.  
Grady: He'll tell us whatever we want to know now.  
Terry: How'd he get to that point?  
Hasan: He had to believe nothing else would change the situation. We didn't hurt him. No fingernails out. No electric shock. No hanging naked for days.  
Grady laughs: I did mention it a couple of times. Said I was partial to it. Shocking people. I might have mentioned genitals. Saudis very protective of their genitals.  
Dino: Well who fucking isn't?  
Grady: Naked, bag on your head, stench, same questions over and over. Person begins to recognize options are limited. He held out longer than I thought. Should have had a pool on how long he'd go. I would have lost.  
Jay: What happens after he talks to you?  
Terry: Don't know depends what he says.  
Grady: I'd like to leave him til early evening. There's a room downstairs. Put him in a chair there. Tied. I'll rig a spotlight. Rest of the room dark. He's seen me and Hasan already, doesn't matter too much if he sees us. Terry, Dino, and Jay if you are staying, will be in back in darkness. You'll be able to see him but he won't be able to see you. I'd like to give him a shower and let him get dressed, but there's a chance that that would strengthen him and it would drag this out another day or two. Seeing him naked, bound won't be pleasant. Probably will make you feel bad. May be other ways to do this. Charm offensive, get to know your guy. But I've done this before. It works. He's vulnerable. Humiliated. Recognizing the other guy has all the power. We need him to talk to us now.  
Terry: Jay you want to stay?  
Jay: Not really, don't want to see this, but Nathan was my friend. If it's okay with you, I'll stay.  
Dino: What about Coldplay?  
Hasan: Don't know yet. He may be the Saudi’s minder. Jay was right, I'm sure he is Palestinian. I'm pretty sure he is the shooter. Not Connie and Nathan but the Prescott and the girl too. Sophisticated now. Polished. But a survivor. Lot of the ones from the camps are.  
Grady: Any questions?  
Dino: You going to question him?  
Grady: Me or Hasan.  
Hasan: You man. I had some bad news today. Feeling a little distracted.  
Grady: Sure. I want a list of questions Dino, Terry. You too Hasan, Jay. Complete list by say 1400. When we get in there no one else speak. If you want to interrupt me text me. Just text I want to interrupt. If I can I'll stop, if not I'll stop as soon as I can.  
Dino: So we just leave Coldplay.  
Hasan: We keep him sedated except when we question him. He's been thru this before. When he knows we know what happened, his part, he'll make a deal. He isn't loyal. He’ll just wants the best deal he can get.  
Dino: If he shot Prescott, an easy death is the best deal he'll get.  
Terry: Everything is on the table.  
Grady: Any questions? Comments? Reservations?  
No one says anything. Then Jay clears his throat.  
Jay: Grady, Hasan, how many times have you done this?  
Hasan laughs: More than once.  
Grady: Yeah me? More often than Hasan. Look I don't torture people, not really. I can. I've seen it done. I know how. It's disgusting. The Saudi and Coldplay, they think they've been tortured. Maybe not Coldplay. He’s been around. But they haven't been, they've been uncomfortable, embarrassed, hungry, stinky, but they haven't been tortured.  
Terry: Torture enough.  
Grady: Get me your questions.

*

Early evening. They are in the room Grady set up. . The room is dark. The Saudi is in a chair, hands and legs bound to the chair. Naked, hood on. He is sitting in a pool of light. Grady is in a chair with a small table in front of him. Outside the pool of light. Dino Jay and Terry and Hasan are sitting in darkness back 10 feet behind Grady. Grady gets up walks to the The Saudi and takes off the hood.  
Grady: Good evening Mr. al Nasr. I hope this unpleasantness will soon be over.  
Grady: Is there anything I can get for you? Anything you would like?  
al Nasr: A shower. Some clothes.  
Grady: I would like to give you those things. And I can give you those things. Some questions first. Easy questions. Where were you born?  
al Nasr: Riyadh.  
Grady: How old are you?  
al Nasr: 26.  
Grady: The royal Saud family, how are you related.  
al Nasr: My mother is the 2nd wife of Prince Fahad. He's sixth in line. But I get the money like all the royals. Well I did.  
Grady: You did?  
al Nasr: I had the accident. A car accident. A girl walked in front of me. It wasn't my fault. In Los Angeles. They arrested me. My father brought me back to the Kingdom. The lawyer said it would be ten years in prison maybe get out in seven. Me a Saudi. But, I had to stay in Riyadh then. Or in KSA, or my father would cut me off. It all started with the accident. The Americans embarrassed the Saud family by arresting me. My father is a prince. Could I have a drink of water.  
Grady: Soon. Just tell us.  
al Nasr: My father paid a lot to get me out. The King helped. They had to pay the District Attorney too. And pay to fly me out of the U.S. The lawyer said I would go to prison for ten years. We offered the girl's family $500,000. Maybe the Saudi government would have gone to a million. The police, the DA they wouldn't drop the charges even if we settled with the family. Stupid Americans. They don't understand money. Money if for paying people. If I paid, the Kingdom paid, they still wanted me to have to go to prison. 10 years the lawyer said. I like the US, Europe. The way they do things. I couldn't be ten years in prison. I would die. My father wouldn't allow it. Me no. I couldn't do it. I told my mother I couldn't do that. I begged her to bring me home. To bring me home. Her sister is one of the King's wives.  
Dino softly: All about who you know.  
Grady: Is someone else here? Did someone say something?  
Grady: There are some other people here. Don't be concerned. Please continue.  
al Nasr: They are seeing me naked.  
Grady: Please continue. We want this to be over for you as soon as possible. We want you to be able to shower and dress. Your mother's sister, your aunt is a wife of the King.  
al Nasr: Yeah. The old king. My father talked to the king's ministers. My mother and her sister talked to the king. The king said bring me home. Do whatever they had to do. So they did. But then they wouldn't let me leave The Kingdom. I had been a problem then. They don't like trouble. The don't like bad press. Especially after that killing in Turkey. The King wants everything quiet. If I left KSA they would cut off my allowance, my money. I have a right to that money as a Saudi. But my father has power. I couldn't stand it. KAS is provincial. After the west. So I got out. It's easy. We do it all the time. But I had no money. My father said no money unless I came back. My mother got me a little. But it was a risk for her. I called James.  
Grady: James Radcliffe.  
al Nasr: Could I have a drink of water. Please.  
Grady: Soon. Ice water if you like. Please go on. You called James.  
al Nasr: I went to school with him. We were friends.  
Grady: You were lovers.  
al Nasr: No no just friends.  
Grady turns the light off, gets up. Starts walking to the door.  
al Nasr: No I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please come back. I'll tell you. My mother she was embarrassed we were caught. James and I. The school called her. I told her it was mistaken identity. In the schools, in England. They call it buggering. The older boys do it to the younger ones. But James and I we liked each other. We liked being together. James didn't care for girls. I thought he had money. I thought he would help me. So I went to him. But he doesn't have money. His family is poor. His father is a duke but they have no money.  
Grady: You went to England.  
al Nasr: First to the Netherlands. James met me there. And he brought his cousin Prescott and an American girl. The cousin, he is loaded with money. He has a trust fund, bigger than my share in the Saudi money. And he likes heroin. We stayed in the Netherlands awhile. Lived off Prescott. Prescott. He's easy. Stayed high. It was nice. But with Prescott, they are strict. Like with us. First of the month the money comes. No advances. And there were four of us. James was getting the heroin for Prescott, James told him we needed more money. May

we ran out of money. June we were going to also. Prescott wanted to go home. When he runs out of money he goes home for awhile. Til he gets more. James told Prescott he had an idea. That Prescott had a lot of money they wouldn't let him have. That James had thought of a way to get the money. His father just doled it out a little at a time. But there was so much money. More than I ever will have. Prescott said he tried to get advances when he ran out. But they told him to come home til the next check. And he did. He said his father was strict. Got upset when he ran out. Got angry if he asked for more. Angry if he wanted an advance. James said it was Prescott's money and he was 24 and he had a right to his money. Prescott said that it was held til he was 35. Prescott said maybe he should go home, said the family would let the girl stay. There was plenty of room. His parents didn't care. James said what would happen to us. Me and James. And Prescott said come too. His parents always had people in the house. James and I could stay too. Then we'd come back to Beirut or go somewhere else. Maybe Morocco. But James and I didn't want to go to Prescott's. We couldn't get high there. We couldn't be together there. We wanted to keep doing what we were doing. But James and I we needed Prescott. He was all we had. James said he knew a way to get money for all of us to live for few years. James promised Prescott the best heroin. Said we could live well. He had a way. It wouldn't hurt anyone, just a way to get Prescott's money now when he could use it, enjoy it. Live well on it now. And James told Prescott about how he sent the fake ransom note when he was fifteen. That we could do the same thing. That his father would pay. But Prescott had to disappear. I wrote the note for James. But they didn't believe the note. James never told I wrote the note. Prescott said he had tried to borrow money before when he was short but they told him he didn't have a good enough reason. If he was out of money, just come home. We told Prescott that being kidnapped would be a good enough reason to advance money from the trust. That it wouldn't cost the family, his father, any money. It was harmless. And then we could do what we wanted. James and I pressured him til he said okay. The girl didn't want to do it, wanted to go home, but we wouldn't let her. We just kept her high all the time.  
Grady: Were you and James high?  
Noor: A lot of the time. You can get everything in the Netherlands. Prescott just wanted the heroin. He liked that twilight. Mellow. No stress. The girl too. But James and I we liked stimulants.  
Grady: Sex is good on stimulants. Amsterdam has a lot to offer.  
al Nasr: Yeah. Oh yeah.  
Grady: Go on.  
al Nasr: So Prescott agreed. Then I ran into someone I knew from KSA in Amsterdam. One of the enforcers for the family. I thought he saw me, I had to hide. They would take me back if they found me, so we came to Beirut. James went back to England. We were developing the plan. Then the bombing. Prescott didn't call his family. The heroin we got Prescott in Beirut was so good. From Afghanistan. The best. But it costs. Prescott loved it. But we had no money. Before when I needed money, sometimes I would take things. Not to hurt anyone, things no one would miss. Or things that were insured. It didn't hurt anyone. My father hired someone to be with me. A Palestinian. Born in the camps. He was like a body guard. Had been with Hezbollah. Trained with them. Then left them. Worked for my father. He was partly mine. He was good at taking things and getting money for them. I would tell him what to take and he would sell things. I gave him part of the money. We never got caught. I sent for him. My guard. I just left without him. I should have taken him.  
Grady: You were with him sexually?  
al Nasr: He and my father had an arrangement. Whatever I wanted he would do. So I called him and he came to Beirut. He was waiting for me to call. My father wanted him to be with me.  
Grady: What is his name?  
al Nasr: Izzat Darwaza.  
Grady: He was with you in the bar.  
al Nasr: He serves me now.  
Grady: So he would take things and he could get money for the things he took, or you took.  
al Nasr: Yes. Things people didn't need. I needed them more so I could have money. I took them sometimes.

Grady: You were staying at the hotel. Where did you get the money? Did you steal something. 

al Nasr:My mother sends me money when she can. She puts money on an American Express Card. Her sister gave her some money for me. We used it at the hotel. When it ran out if James didn't come back I was going to have to go back to the Kingdom or find something to steal. Or ask Izzat.   
Grady: Izzat was like a bodyguard?

al Nasr: He serves me. He does what I want. 

Grady: And he was your sometime lover.  
al Nasr says nothing.  
Grady: That was a question I need an answer to.  
al Nasr: My mouth is so dry. Please.  
Grady: Was Izzat your lover.  
al Nasr: Sometimes.  
Grady: Okay.  
Grady turns around in his chair.  
Grady: Could I get a glass of ice water please.  
al Nasr: How many other people are here?  
Grady: A few other people.  
al Nasr: When you took us. Those people at the hotel, they are here? You know my father, my mother they will send people to look for me. I'm royal. Son of a prince. If there is no one my hotel room. I'm important they will look for me. When I am gone from the hotel they will look for me. They will hurt you or kill you for taking me. The men who protect the princes will find you. They are a secret police.   
Grady: You asked for a drink of water. And you are distracted now. Thinking about other things. We can stop now if you like. You can have your water and go back to the room. I would be sorry. I would like to see you have a meal, a shower, get dressed in your clothes. But I have to have this information. I'm sure understand.  
al Nasr: No I'm sorry. Please. I want a shower. To get dressed. I'll tell you. I don't want to go back to the room. Not to lying on the floor. Please.  
Grady: It sounded a little like you were threatening me. Speaking about your father looking for you. Did you mean to do that?  
al Nasr: I didn't. I'm sorry. I just meant they look for us, but they wouldn't know would they. I mean you are like CIA or something. They couldn't find you. I'm sorry. I want a shower, my clothes. It hurts to be tied up all the time. Please. I'll do what you want.

al Nasar starts crying.

Jay brings in a glass of ice water. Grady takes it walks over to al Nasar.  
Grady: Shhh. Shh. Here is your water now. I'll hold it for you. Take small sips.  
al Nasr: Please don't take me back to that room. I'll tell you anything. We didn't get any money. If you think we got money we didn't . Do you want money?  
al Nasr is crying.  
Grady takes out a handkerchief. Wipes Noor's nose and eyes.  
Grady: There. There. No we don't want to take you back there. To the room. And we don't want money. We just want information.  
al Nasr: Who are you?  
Grady: Let me ask the questions.  
al Nasr. Yeah okay sorry. Could I get dressed. Take a shower? Please. Will you let me go? I'll tell you anything.   
Grady: Soon. Let me see if I understand. You and James needed money because you had none, and Prescott had money but he ran out sometimes and had lots of money that he could not get to. You needed a reason to get an advance on Prescott's money. So you came up with a fake kidnapping.   
al Nasr: It was his money. It was just a way to get some in advance. No one would be hurt. Only a million dollars it was not even all of it James said. We could live in Beirut or Morocco for a long time. Live well. Keep doing what we were doing.  
Grady: So you sent a note.  
al Nasr: James went back to England and took a note. We planned it out. Prescott said it was okay. Prescott. He was in the twilight. Heroin every day. He and the girl. They would just sit all day in that heroin twilight. Sometimes they would have sex. We could even watch. They didn't even know we were there. I didn't watch. Izzat did sometimes. They didn't care. But they just wanted the heroin. So we went ahead. James knew the gardener's kid at Prescott's house. He helped us. Watched the family. Put the note in the mailbox. Told us when they painted the fence post red. Took the phone in the bag. That was when it went wrong. The father. Prescott told James. My father you don't know my father. James said it will work. But the father. He was mad. He didn't care if we killed his son. He hung up on me. He would have let us cut off the ear. He said he would call Scotland Yard. I was afraid then. I was afraid of my father. If Scotland yard found out, found me. Maybe they would arrest me. Send me back to Los Angels. I would be in prison with people they might hurt me. Me a Saudi. My father would get in trouble in The Kingdom. More trouble. Because of me. My mother too. Maybe people from The Kingdom would want to kill me because I made so much trouble. The family does not like trouble. they don't like attention. 911 was so much trouble for them. They got out of it. In KSA people even in the Royal family they disappear if they cause too much trouble. Prescott's father. He didn't believe us. We said we would kill his son. He didn't care. Prescott cried. He knew. He said he knew it would make his father mad. He said he shouldn't listen to James. That James always got him into trouble. I'm tired, my arms hurt. Please. I want to go to the bathroom. Please don't make me pee myself again.  
Grady: I would like to let you have a shower. I would like you to be able to dress. And use the bathroom. And I will begin letting you do those things if you continue to answer my questions. What would you like to do first.  
al Nasr: Bathroom.  
Grady: A few more questions. Maybe 5 minutes. Then I will let you go to the bathroom. If you cooperate I will let you wash and put on something clean and dry.  
al Nasr: Please sir. I will tell you anything.  
Grady: When the father said he would call Scotland yard, you got scared.  
al Nasr: I could get into trouble then. If Scotland Yard found out it was me.  
Grady: So what did you do then.  
al Nasr: Izzat had to kill Prescott and the girl. Because they knew, and they would tell. It would be in the newspapers. The Saudi's watch the newspapers. Izzat said it would look like a robbery. He took them to a club. In the back, in the alley. First we went to the club. Then we told them there was good heroin a synthetic to come to the alley. No one was there. It was easy. It worked. Because in the British press it was it was a robbery.  
Grady: Did you see them shot.  
al Nasr: No. Well yes. But I didn't look. I was there. James was there too. James got upset. It was his cousin. But it had to be done. I told James it had to be done. He understood. Prescott was weak. He would tell his father everything. Izzat told them to hold hands and look at the building and then he shot them both in in the back of the head. It was very fast. He knows how to do these thing.

They didn't suffer. They just had to not be able to tell. I could get in trouble in the Kingdom if my father, if the ministers in the Kingdom learned I was involved. Prescott the way he was, he would tell them. He would tell. He was too open.  
Grady: Why the girl. Why shoot the girl.  
al Nasr: I don't know. They were together.  
al Nasr: Now can I use the bathroom?  
Grady: Yes. Now listen carefully. We are going to put the hood back on. But we will take you to a bathroom. We will untie you and your legs and arms will be numb for a little while. You must move them slowly. To wake them up. You may have trouble standing, but we will help you. When you get to the bathroom, we will have someone with you. He will wear a hood. You won't be able to see his face. And he won't talk to you. And you won't have privacy you will have the door open. He will be there to be sure you cooperate. If you do anything that worries us we will tie you again and put you back on the floor. Is that what you want, to continue to cooperate.  
al Nasr: Yes. Please. I will cooperate.  
Grady: Good. In a few minutes, I am going to untie you. Would you like some more water.  
al Nasr: I can go to the bathroom?  
Grady: Yes.  
al Nasr. Please yes some more water. Can I have ice in it.  
Grady: Ice if you like. After you use the bathroom, we will talk a little more. Then you can rest. If it goes well, you can have a shower and you can put on some clean clothes.  
al Nasr: It will go well. I will tell you. You don't want money though?  
Grady: No we don't want money. Only information. I am going to leave for a few minutes. I want you to sit here quietly. Will you do that.  
al Nasr nods.  
Grady gets up. Motions Jay to follow him. Terry, Hasan and Dino get up. Follow also.  
Grady: Jay you okay with a bathroom trip?  
Jay: Sure.  
Grady: Ski mask okay?  
Jay: Done some of my of best work in a ski mask.  
Grady: Let him move slowly. He's a spoiled kid. Most duress he's probably ever been under. I don't think he will be any trouble. Breaks are always risky. Subject re-groups. Gets brave or belligerent. I needed a break. I'm getting too old for this. Take him to the bathroom. Keep the door open. Watch. Can break a mirror in seconds, stab you with a shard. Pull off the lid to the toilet hit you with it. Lots of opportunities in a bathroom. A million things if someone is creative. He isn't creative but he resisted longer than I thought he would. Don't assume.  
Jay: I wouldn't.  
Grady: Good man.

Jay: I'll be right back.  
Jay gets a mask. Puts on a black t-shirt and black pants. Black soft boots. Puts a gun in the back of his waist band. Walks back to join Grady at the door to the garage.  
Grady: Like your style, Shah.  
Jay laughs.  
Grady: Let's go.  
Jay and Grady walk to al Nasr.  
Grady: I'm going to untie you now Mr. al Nasr and Mr. Jones here will take you to the bathroom. You'll wear a hood there and a hood back but you can take off the hood while you are in the bathroom. He will respect your privacy and will treat you with kindness as long as you cooperate. He can't talk to you or answer any questions. There is soap in the bathroom and some towels. Mr. Jones has been told that you can clean up a little. If you are unsure if you are allowed to do something, you can ask Mr. Jones. He will tell you yes or no. If he says no. Don't argue. You can discuss whatever it is with me when you come back. We will take a break for about 15 minutes. After the bathroom Mr. Jones will bring you back to the room we were in. You'll wear the hood back. When Mr. Jones tells you to put the hood back on do it. Don't argue with him. But we will not tie you again as long as you cooperate. And we will bring a clean chair. And if you cooperate will allow you to put on some shorts and a shirt. Is that clear to you?  
al Nasr: Yes. Thank you. Thank you.  
al Nasr: starts crying again.  
Grady begins untying him.  
Grady: Sit for a few minutes till you can support your weight. Rub your arms and you legs a little. Your legs have probably gone to sleep.  
al Nasr: Thank you.  
Grady nods to Jay. Jay nods.

Grady gets a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of a bag by the table. Puts them on the table. Drags the chair off to the side of the room. Puts a clean chair in its place. Puts the shorts and t-shirt on the chair. He goes in the house. Dino, terry and Hasan follow him. Grady pours himself some of Dino's scotch. Gets ice cubes out of the fridge. Takes a long drink.  
Grady: Man this is good. What is it?  
Dino: Highland Park. It's not bad.  
Grady: God I hate this. It is so fucking tedious.  
Hasan: You are a master. Zen.  
Grady sits down at the table.  
Grady: That pal you have from the FBI, McKenzie. Terry, can you call her text her ask her to get whatever she can on Izzat Darwaza. Palestinian. Left the camps maybe 11 or 12.  
Terry: Sure.  
Terry glances at Hasan. Hasan shakes his head.  
Terry takes out his phone out, goes outside.  
Terry comes back in.  
Terry: She'll do it. Right away. Will call me back. I'll leave it on vibrate. She wants to come. Insists she would be helpful.  
Hasan shakes his head.  
Terry: I said we'd think about it.  
Grady: Thorne take a look at that fancy watch your wife gave you. We've got 15 minutes.  
Terry sets a dial on the watch.  
Dino: How'd Langley let you get away?  
Grady: Involved me in a couple of messy ones. I told them I wasn't doing it any more. They could shoot me if they wanted but I'd had enough. Langley mostly professionals. Then after 911 the weirdos and the sadists came in. Used the renditions for entertainment. Sadists and their fantasies. Try anything. Taking pictures. Should have charged them all. Shot a few. hanged a few. Disgusted the professionals. Most of us left. No oversight. Congress was told but they wanted to look the other way. No real hearings. But I was done. They didn't want to shoot me I guess, so they let me go. Still could shoot me I guess.  
Dino: You always go that slow.  
Grady: Sometimes slower. Should have gone on, but I'm old. I needed a break, he didn't. You have most of what you need?  
Terry: We know about Prescott. We don't know about Connie and Nathan. And we don't know about Radcliffe.  
Dino: What are we going to do with him? Eye for an eye?  
Hasan: He's pretty pathetic.  
Dino: The kid's a sociopath. A lot of the Saudi males are. No moral compass.  
Terry: What direction is our moral compass pointing?  
Dino: Due death.  
Terry: We are not assassins.  
Dino: Sometimes bad things happen to bad people.  
Grady: Lets go back and find out what happened to Radcliffe and Nathan and Connie. He'll probably be a little uncooperative at first. A break usually stiffens the resistance. Just bare with me. I'll settle him down. When I'm done with him. I'm going to let him shower. And get dressed. You'll have to decide soon what you want to do. With both of them soon.  
Terry: We'll decide. Need more information.  
Grady: Show time. Wait here till I get the darkness set up. We'll probably be another hour.  
Terry's watch chimes. He pushes a button and it is silent.  
Grady walks back in to the room. The spot light is off. There is a soft light from a lamp on a table in the back. al Nasr is sitting quietly in the chair in the shorts and the shirt. Jay standing beside him. Parade rest.

Grady: Thank you Mr. Jones. Did everything go all right?  
Jay nods.  
Grady: Mr. Jones. But perhaps you would be kind enough to stay close and keep you gun at the ready.  
Jay Nods.  
Grady: Mr. Noor, are you feeling refreshed?  
Noor: What you are doing to me? You are humiliating me.  
Grady: Yes we know that. We find it most unpleasant to do this. I have done this type of questioning for many years. I only do it when there is no other way. I have some more questions not many, but some important ones. I can have you bound to the chair. I can have your clothes removed again. I can pull out your nails. I can shock your palms, the soles of your feet, even your genitals. Eventually you will answer any questions I ask. I prefer to avoid that unpleasantness if I can. For you and for me. I would rather allow you to sit quietly and ask you my questions politely. And have you answer truthfully and completely then we can soon be finished with this unpleasantness. Which do you prefer?  
al Nasr: I'll answer. I'll answer. Are you going to kill me?  
Grady: I am not. I could. It is something I am trained to do. But I am not going to kill you.  
al Nasr: Is someone else going to kill me?  
Grady: I don't know. All I can tell you is that I am not. I am going to put the light back on the way it was. Shining on you but I will not restrain you as long as you sit quietly. If you want to stand up tell me before you do it. Mr. Jones will be in the room. If you make a sudden move he will react. He could shoot you. He is a very good shot. He will not shoot you to kill you. Just to wound you because I need to ask my questions and you need to answer them. He will not miss.  
al Nasr: I'll won't get up suddenly. I'll ask you. I will answer your questions.  
Grady: Okay. I'm going to turn the lights off now and sit back at my table.  
Grady turns off the lights, turns the spotlight back on.  
Hasan and Dino and Terry come in. Dino has a glass of scotch.   
Grady: Let's begin.  
Grady: You have mentioned your friend James. James Radcliffe. He was with you for awhile. He went back to England and then was in Beirut. Is that right.  
al Nasr: Yes.

Grady: Where is he now?  
al Nasr: I don't know.  
Grady: When was the last time you saw him?  
al Nasr: In the alley behind the club.  
Grady: He was with you in the alley?  
al Nasr: He was upset. He ran away. Maybe he is in England. I don't know where he is. 


	22. The Questioning of Saud bin Saif al-Nasr

Grady: What made James run away.  
al-Nasr: You know.  
Grady: I can imagine. But I might be wrong.  
al-Nasr: His cousin. He knew what Iz was going to do. He said okay. Then when Prescott fell, after, James got upset. He started crying. And he left. He ran away.  
Grady: Have you heard from him.  
al-Nasr: No.  
Grady: Do you know where he would go?  
al-Nasr: I though he would come back to the hotel. Maybe England. Maybe he is in England  
Grady: Did Izzad want to do anything about James.  
al-Nasr: He said we should have shot him in the alley too. All three. I said no. Iz does what I say. He loves me. He knows he serves me.  
GRady: Would he kill James?  
al-Nasr: No, not without my permission.  
Grady: I want to ask you about something else now. Something earlier.  
al-Nasr nods. Can I cross my legs?  
Grady: You will be more comfortable?  
al-Nasr: Yes  
Grady: Yes; do it slowly.  
al-Nasr crosses his legs. One over the other. Not knee to ankle.  
al-Nasr: Could I have a cigarette?  
Grady: If this conversation goes well, we will get you a cigarette.  
al-Nasr: Thank you.  
Grady: James came to Beirut from England?  
al-Nasr: Yes.  
Grady: Tell me about that.  
al-Nasr: I was at the Summerland with Iz and Prescott and the girl. My mother sent me a card. I told you about the money she put money on an American Express. We were planning things.  
Grady: Tell me about James.  
al-Nasr: James came. He came to the hotel.  
Grady: I think you know what I am asking about.  
al-Nasr: Nothing happened.  
Grady: Did James come to Beirut by himself?  
al-Nasr: Yes. By himself.  
Grady: Mr. Jones, I believe Mr. al-Nasr will need to be restrained again.  
Jay gets up in the dark, puts the mask on.  
al-Nasr: No. Please. I am sorry. Not again.  
Grady: And I think we will need to remove Mr. al-Nasr's clothes.  
Grady: I am disappointed Mr. al-Nasr. I thought you had agreed to cooperate.  
Jay begins walking toward al-Nasr. Al-Nasr can see Jay move out of the darkness.  
al-Nasr starts crying.  
al-Nasr: No don't tie me. Don't take my clothes. Please. I will tell you. He went to a hotel. He called me. He called me to come to my hotel. Iz knew a woman. Iz meets people. He knows people. Iz sent a woman with a car to pick up James. It was 15 minutes. She was near the hotel.  
Grady: Where did James go?  
al-Nasr: Where?  
Grady: When he was picked up?  
To me. He came to me.  
Grady: At the hotel  
al-Nasr: Yes at the Summerland. I had a suite. We spent my money because soon we would have more.  
Grady: There were some people who came with James.  
al-Nasr: No one was with him.  
Grady: I am sad we cannot talk. Mr Jones will you please help me remove Mr. al-Nasr's clothing and help me restrain him.  
al-Nasr gets up and starts to run away. Jay runs after him. Quickly catches him, sweeps  
al-Nasr legs out from under him, pulls his arms behind him. Puts ties on his hands.  
al-Nasr is crying: No stop I'll tell you. It's them you came about them I knew you did. You are with them they were your friends. We were high. James and I were high. We were blown out. James brought something. We took it. We weren't thinking. Please I'm sorry.  
Grady: Mr. Smith. I think Mr. al-Nasr needs to rest for awhile. Mr. Jones, I believe Mr. al-Nasr will be more comfortable if he is wearing his hood once again.  
Jay puts the hood back on al-Nasr. keeps him face down on the ground. Hasan comes over injects him with something. al-Nasr goes limp.  
Hasan: Mr. Jones and I will will return Mr. al-Nasr to his room.  
Grady: Thank you.  
Hasan and Jay get al-Nasr up, hold him up between them, have carry, half drag him back to his room.


	23. The Needle of the Moral compass

Grady: What made James run away.  
al-Nasr: You know.  
Grady: I can imagine. But I might be wrong.  
al-Nasr: His cousin. He knew what Iz was going to do. He said okay. Then when Prescott fell after, James got upset. He started crying. And he left. He ran away.  
Grady: Have you heard from him.  
al-Nasr: No.  
Grady: Do you know where he would go?  
al-Nasr: I though he would come back to the hotel. Maybe England. Maybe he is in England  
Grady: Did Izzad want to do anything about James.  
al-Nasr: He said we should have shot him in the alley too. All three. I said no. Iz does what I say. He loves me. He knows he serves me.  
GRady: Would he kill James?  
al-Nasr: No, not without my permission.  
Grady: I want to ask you about something else now. Something earlier.  
al-Nasr nods. Can I cross my legs?  
Grady: You will be more comfortable?  
al-Nasr: Yes  
Grady: Yes; do it slowly.  
al-Nasr crosses his legs. One over the other. Not knee to ankle.  
al-Nasr: Could I have a cigarette?  
Grady: If this conversation goes well, we will get you a cigarette.  
al-Nasr: Thank you.  
Grady: James came to Beirut from England?  
al-Nasr: Yes.  
Grady: Tell me about that.  
al-Nasr: I was at the Summerland with Iz and Prescott and the girl. My mother sent me a card. I told you put money she put money on an American Express. We were planning things.  
Grady: Tell me about James.  
al-Nasr: James came. He came to the hotel.  
Grady: I think you know what I am asking about.  
al-Nasr: Nothing happened.  
Grady: Did James come to Beirut by himself?  
al-Nasr: Yes. By himself.  
Grady: Mr. Jones, I believe Mr. al-Nasr will need to be restrained again.  
Jay gets up in the dark, puts the mask on.  
al-Nasr: No. Please. I am sorry. Not again.  
Grady: And I think we will need to remove Mr. al-Nasr's clothes.  
Grady: I am disappointed Mr. al-Nasr. I thought you had agreed to cooperate.  
Jay begins walking toward al-Nasr. Al-Nasr can see Jay move out of the darkness.  
al-Nasr starts crying.  
al-Nasr: No don't tie me. Don't take my clothes. Please. I will tell you. He went to a hotel. He called me. He called me to come to my hotel. Iz knew a woman. Iz meets people. He knows people. Iz sent a woman with a car to pick up James. It was 15 minutes. She was near the hotel.  
Grady: Where did James go?  
al-Nasr: Where?  
Grady: When he was picked up?  
To me. He came to me.  
Grady: At the hotel  
al-Nasr: Yes at the Summerland. I had a suite. We spent my money because soon we would have more.  
Grady: There were some people who came with James.  
al-Nasr: No one was with him.  
Grady: I am sad we cannot talk. Mr Jones will you please help me remove Mr. al-Nasr's clothing and help me restrain him.  
al-Nasr gets up and starts to run away. Jay runs after him. Quickly catches him, sweeps   
al-Nasr legs out from under him, pulls his arms behind him. Puts ties on his hands.  
al-Nasr is crying: No stop I'll tell you. It's them you came about them I knew you did. You are with them they were your friends. We were high. James and I were high. We were blown out. James brought something. We took it. We weren't thinking. Please I'm sorry.  
Grady: Mr. Smith. I think Mr. al-Nasr needs to rest for awhile. Mr. Jones, I believe Mr. al-Nasr will be more comfortable if he is wearing his hood once again.  
Jay puts the hood back on al-Nasr. keeps him face down on the ground. Hasan comes over injects him with something. al-Nasr goes limp.  
Hasan: Mr. Jones and I will will return Mr. al-Nasr to his room.  
Grady: Thank you.  
Hasan and Jay get al-Nasr up, hold him up between them, have carry, half drag him back to his room.


	24. The Questioning of Izzat Darwaza

Chapter 24: The Questioning of Izzat Darwaza  
Chapter Text  
Hassan: I'll take a crack at Coldplay.  
Terry: You don't have to.  
Hasan: No, I'll do it. Check me though. I'm distracted. Dino, Jay came up to tell me that Amal was killed. Died. I don't want to talk about. I can't.  
Dino: I'm sorry man. Anything I can do.  
Hasan: Thanks. Nothing anyone can do.  
Grady: Amal was someone important to you?  
Hasan: Woman I loved. Planned to marry. Most gentle person I ever knew.  
Grady: Sorry, man. That's tough. I can take another turn. I'll don't mind doing Coldplay.  
Hasan: Might take my mind of it. All I can think about. Check me. If I make errors. Pull me out. Coldplay says he doesn't speak English. Not sure of that's true. Connie didn't hear him speak English. If I have to stop to translate everything, It'll break the rhythm.  
Grady: I'll do simultaneous translation. I can text.  
Terry: What about the light from the phones?  
Hasan: I think he probably speaks English. Lets try it. Wake him up.  
Dino: Jay and I will get him.  
***  
Coldplay is sitting in a chair in the garage. Naked except for a bag over his head. He is tied to a chair as al Nahr was.  
He is sitting in a spotlight as al Nahr was.  
Hasan is sitting behind the table as Grady was.  
Hassan begins in Arabic: Good evening Mr. Darwaza.  
Darwaza answers in Arabic: Where am I?  
Hasan: Do you speak English?  
Darwaza: I have some English.  
Hasan continues in Arabic: I'll ask the questions in English. You try to answer in English. If you don't understand we can switch back to Arabic.  
Darwaza: Perhaps I will answer in English. Perhaps I won't.  
Hasan: Where were you born?  
Darwaza: Palestine.  
Hasan: Were you born in a camp?  
Darwaza: Of course. Balata.  
Hasan: How old are you.  
Darwaza: 31.  
Hasan: Where are your parents?o  
Darwaza: Dead.  
Hasan: Brothers or sisters.  
Darwaza: No. Why am I here?  
Hasan: We need information.  
Darwaza: What is in it for me?  
Harzan: We can offer you a shower, food, your clothes.  
Darwaza: I like being naked. Women like my body. Are there women here. Perhaps one would like to be with me.  
Hasan: You have much bravado  
Darwaza: This word I don't know it. "Bravado" what is it?  
Hasan: Confidence.  
Darwaza: Yes.  
Darwaza laughs.  
Darwaza: I have much confidence. What information do you need. Maybe we can make a deal.  
Hasan: Can you tell us about al Nahr. You came to Beirut with him.  
Darwaza: I take care of him.  
Hasan: Are you his servant?  
Darwaza: Not a servant. I left Balta when I was 12. A family from Malta took me in Christians. They had no children. Gave me education. After college, I went back to Palestine. I wanted to fight. I joined the resistance. Joined the fighters. They trained me, fed me. 

Hasan: Were you with Hamas?

Darwaza: Not Hamas.

Hasan: A group like Hamas?

Darwaza: Perhaps. I was caught by the Israelis. Detained with some other fighters. The prince bribed the Israelis for the others. He took me too. The prince had a son, wanted me to look out for his son. Brought me to Riyadh. I was to be a companion for Saif. Saif had problems in America. The prince wanted me to watch him. He made me a companion to the son. Almost like a brother. His father the prince says Saif is stupid and lazy. I can see it is not his father's fault. The mother was very beautiful very desirable but stupid like her son. Spoils him. No exercise, no training. No skills. But I take care of him. For the father for the Prince. Saudi men. Lazy and stupid. I keep Saif al-Nasr happy. I keep him safe.  
Hasan: You would be a better son to Fahad.  
Darwaza laughs.  
Dawaza: Sometimes the prince says, Izzat, if only you were my son. You should have been a prince. But Allah.  
Hasan: Allah did not will it.  
Darwaza: No.


	25. Izzat's Questioning  Continues

Izzat: I'm tired of English. I will speak only Arabic now. 

Hasan: Alright. I'll ask my questions in Arabic then. 

Grady texts  
H: What do you do for Mr. Noor.  
D; Everything. Whatever he needs.  
H: Do you have sex with him?  
D: Sometimes. If he needs that. He would rather be with his friend James. I would rather be with a woman.  
H: Would you kill for him?  
D: I do what he needs.  
H: Have you killed anyone for him?  
D: A foolish question. Only a fool would answer such a question.You waste my time.  
H: Is there anything you want.  
D: Let me take Prince Noor back to The Kingdom. His father wants him to come back now. He will be no more trouble.  
H: You have spoken to his father.  
D: We speak often.  
H: Does Prince Fahad know that Prescott and the girl are dead.  
D: A robbery that ended badly.  
H: Prescott's father has paid us to find out who killed him.  
D: This cannot be known.  
H: Noor said it was you who killed him and the American girl.  
D: He is confused. Perhaps the drugs he likes so much confused him. Mistaken identity.  
H: You do not take the drugs:  
D: Of course not. I don't need them.  
H: What would Prince Fahad do if someone killed his son.  
D: He would shrug and say only The Kingdom is safe for Saudis - other places are dangerous. Al Nahr is not the prince's only son. He has other=sons with other wives now. He was the only son before but now he is not. The mother though would be upset. The mother's sister is a wife to the king. It could be a problem.  
H: Would you like to bathe, clean up, dress.  
D: It doesn't matter. I am comfortable.  
H: We could make you uncomfortable.  
D: You could. But so far you have not.  
H: Some friends of ours were killed.  
D: I did not kill your friends.  
H: Do you know who killed them?  
D: Someone else.  
H: Please excuse me for a moment.  
D: Of course.

Hasan walks out of the light. Motions to Jay to stay with Darwaza. Jay puts on the mask. Goes and stands parade rest near Darwaza. Hasan motions for Dino and Terry and Grady to come with him. They go up to the kitchen sit at the table.  
Hasan: I doubt he will admit anything about Connie and Nathan. Though if we told him Connie lived, it would be a shock.  
Terry: That might put Connie in danger. I don't want that.  
Grady: He's a cool customer.  
Dino: Do you think he killed James?  
Grady: I don't think so. He wanted to. But he could have done it in the alley. For all his bravado - not quite the same thing as confidence - by the way.  
Hasan: I couldn't think of the Arabic word.   
Terry: I don't think he answers to Al Nahr really. I think he answers to the father. He's sort of nursemaid, guardian, minder to al Nahr.  
Dino: Look Terry we know what happened. We aren't paid to find James. We have the people responsible for Nathan and Connie and Prescott. We don't need to investigate any more. We just need to decide.  
Dino: And the American girl, Giselle.  
Grady: Eye for an eye?  
Dino: Judge and jury?  
Hasan: Murder in cold blood?

Grady: Come on, it's always cold blood man.

Dino: Murdering murderers. Why not.  
Dino: MI6, do they take revenge.  
Hasan: Sometimes. Quietly.  
Dino: Langley, I know.  
Grady: It's been done.  
Terry: Let's call it a night. Sedate them. Put them back. Keep watch. I need to sleep on it.  
Dino: Having trouble with the needle of your moral compass, Terry? Okay. Call it a night. Wrap it up Hasan.  
They go back in.

Hasan: Mr Darwaza, is there anything else you would like to tell us.  
Darwaza: No. Are you going to kill me?  
Hasan: Is there any reason we should not?  
Darwaza: It is not your way. You will worry over it.  
Hasam: Yes. It is not easy for us.  
Darwaza: It is why the West will fall.  
Hasan: We will sedate you again. And we will talk in the morning.  
Darwaza: The morning will change nothing. You are prisoners here as much as I am. Maybe you are more prisoner than I am. 


	26. Can't Bury them In the Garden

Jay in leaning in the doorway of the kitchen.  
Jay: They are sleeping. The sleep of the drugged.  
Dino, Grady and Terry are sitting around the kitchen table.  
Hasan is standing by the table, pouring from one of Dino's open bottles of scotch. He sits down at the table.  
The others have drinks. Jay gets a tea.  
Dino: Do you mind if we drink to Amal.  
Hasan: No. Yeah. Thank you. I appreciate it.  
Dino: Rest In Peace.  
Terry: To a beautiful gentle soul.  
Grady: Rest In Peace.  
Hasan: To my dove.  
They touch glasses.  
Hasan tosses his back. Pours another.  
Hasan: I'd like to get drunk. But I know it would still be true when I sobered up.  
Hasan: I'm going for a walk. I'll go with whatever you decide, Terry. Whatever the disposition is.  
Hasan gets up.  
Jay: Mind if I join you?  
Hasan: I don't feel like talking.  
Jay: A silent walk then. Fine with me.  
Hasan: Okay.  
They leave.  
Terry: When Alice's husband was kidnapped, Dino and I went in. His name was Peter. He had been injured, his leg. It was infected but had not gone to gangrene. It would have eventually but we got him out in time. We killed what Dino maybe 10. Maybe they were the ones responsible for Peter's leg. Probably not.  
Dino: Killed more than 10. Maybe 15, 20.  
Terry: We killed the people who got in our way. Only the people who got in the way of our getting Peter and another guy out.  
Dino: My Italian banker.  
Terry: I cut a guy's throat that day. Because I had to do it to get to Peter. I used an explosive on a path to give us time to get to the helicopter. Probably killed a couple of guys. Injured them for certain. I've never killed anyone as a punishment. Just as a punishment.  
Grady: Well what the fuck did you think you were going to do with them? Have them apologize?  
Dino: Easy. We could ask Bina or Connie what they want us to do.  
Terry: Kind of leaves them with it then. No. Well, Connie maybe. Ask Connie. Yeah I could live with that. She could too. Not Bina. She's a civilian.  
Dino: What if all the names on the Munich list had been right. Would your friend have felt okay about it then.  
Terry: Better. And that is different. They ID-ed the target. Made a plan and executed it.  
Dino: They'd didn’t question them, interrogate them, did you do it, nothing like that?  
Terry: No. It was more of a military operation. My friend was military. He's in The States now. But he was a soldier. Had a famous Israeli father.  
Grady: I'll do it. I don't like it but I'm not conflicted over it. I don think we can let them live. Can’t let them leave.  
Dino: You told him you wouldn’t.

Grady: I guess I lied.

Dino: Gold bars and oil leases kind of tempting though.  
Terry: Yeah Dino. What would you do with an oil lease.  
Grady: But we aren’t burying them in the garden. My wife would kill me.  
Dino laughs.  
Dino: You and Terry worry about your wives. Not sure I want to get married.  
Terry: You ask her every day. You want to be married to Mac in the worst way.  
Dino: Yeah.  
Terry: Whatever it is, we can't do it here. Or at St. Damien's.  
Grady: We can do it here. We just can't leave the bodies here. And we have to clean up.


	27. Back to the Summerland Hotel

Hasan: We take them back to the hotel. Put them in bed together. A little injection between the toes. It will be painless.

Dino: Not sure it was painless for Nathan. You okay with it Terry?

Grady: Terry, Dino, Izzat wants to deal. 

Dino: What does he have to offer man? He was the shooter. Well not of Connie and Nathan. Yemeni shot them.

Kks.

Terry: Take care of?

Grady: Izzat wants to live. He is a survivor. He'll trade something. Terry you won't have to do it. You won't have to be responsible.

Terry: Izzat would kill al Nahr?

Grady: He will trade whatever he can for his life, for his freedom. He will owe us for his life. 

Dino: Would it mean anything?

Grady: Only thing that does to him.

Dino: Okay maybe Terry and I are simple soldiers but why would he kill al Nahr. 

Grady: Because he is a survivor. He has killed before. He has been part of some group. Maybe PLO, maybe Hezbollah. Maybe some other one. He's trained. He's experienced. He may have used the role of guardian of the Arab Prince as a way of hiding out.

Terry: What do you think Hassan?

Hasan: Grady's right.

Terry: We tell Darwaza he can go, but he has to kill al Nahr. And the Yemenis.

Grady: Can't put it that way. Offer him the option. A trade his life and an affiliation with Global.

Terry: And we let him walk away.

Grady: Yes. Then he owes you.

Dino: Could you live with that, Terry?

Dino: Yemenis and the Saudi dead? Can Connie accept that? 

Terry: probably. Would he do that?

Grady: If you asked him he would. As part of a trade. His life. He would owe you. He’d honor that. And Terry you could use someone like Izzat. Terry you would see killing him and al Nahr as assassination. It's distasteful to you. You are a soldier. You don't kill as punishment. Goes against who you are. The moral compass and all that.

Hasan: Solves a lot of problems.

Terry: If he kills Al-Nahr, where will he go what will he do

Grady: He was probably planning his exit all along anyway. He believes in his own survival. He has a plan already. I'm sure. 

Terry; What about the father? The Prince?

Grady: The prince isn’t in a good position with this kid. 

Terry: Will this work? 

Grady: It is just who he is. I've seen it. I know men like him. He can be of use to Global.

Hasan: What he said, you are as much a prisoner as he is. He understand you Terry, Dino. Especially you Terry. 

Terry: He didn't know I was here. 

Grady: He knew.

Terry: I’m okay with it. No other way I can see and still face our guys and Connie,  
May sound strange but I kind of liked Izzat. Different circumstances, Could have been a doctor, head of state, university professor.  
Dino: Global employee.  
Terry: Should have known this was course we were on. Just didn’t want to think about it.  
Dino: Will Prince Fahad come after us.  
Terry: Maybe. Have to wait and see.  
Dino: What about Radcliffe? Blood on his hands too. And what about Hanover. Izzat killed him and the girl. McKenzie and the FBI. What about them.  
Terry: Whatever Hanover wants to do about his son is up to him. Global is done after this.

***

~~Izzat Darwaza and Abdul Noor are sedated. They are taken back to Summerland Hotel. Grady and Dino in the BMW and Terry and Hasan and Jay in the Land cruiser.~~  
~~Dino: What time does your fancy watch say Terry?~~  
~~Terry: 2310~~  
~~Hasan and Grady each get on one side of Coldplay. Dino and Terry on each side of Abdul Noor. The sedation makes the two look drunk. Jay follows. They take separate elevators. The elevator with Izzat is shared with a young couple. They have poured some alcohol and on both. Dino says, "Sorry," to the accouple in the elevator, "my friend has had too much to drink."~~  
~~They get them into the hotel room. Undress them. Put them in bed.~~  
~~Hasan fills a syringe.~~  
~~Grady and Dino scatter different drugs on the dresser, the table, in the bathroom.~~  
~~Hasan: It will only take a few minutes. This will stop the heart.~~  
~~Hasan: Ready?~~  
~~Terry: Yes.~~  
~~Hasan injects Abdul Noor between the toes. He fills a second syringe and injects Izzat Darwaza. Hasan waits five minutes then checks the carotid of each.~~  
~~Hasan: Its done. Hasan on one side and Dino on the other pull the covers up over them. Leaving cover the bodies up.~~  
~~Dino: I’ll wipe things down. There are surveillance cameras in the hall.~~  
~~Terry: Well dress in Saudi robes. We’ll call tomorrow ask for a welfare check.~~  
~~Dino: What about the ring.~~  
~~Terry: Take it. We’ll have it melted down, give the money to Bina.~~  
~~Hasan takes the ring.~~  
~~Hasan: For Bina. Anything else you want to take?~~  
~~Dino: Better to leave everything.~~  
~~They dress in Saudi robes taken from Noor’s things and leave.~~  
~~Dino: His father will know,~~  
~~Terry: Perhaps not.~~  
~~Hasan and Terry leave. Walk to the elevator. Get on ride to the ground floor walk out. Get in the Landcruiser and drive away. Twenty minutes later Grady and Dino leave.~~

~~They go back to Damien’s. It's late. Nod to each other. Grady leaves. The others go up to bed.~~


	28. Hassan and McKenzie

The group is there. In the dining room. The group has finished breakfast. Terry gets up. Stand in front.  
Terry: I’ll keep this brief. We are finished here. The situation is resolved. It was a case of faking a kidnapping for an advance on Prescott's trust. It was engineered by Radcliffe and the Saudi. But the shooter of Nathan and Connie was the Yemeni. Izzat shot Prescott and Gizelle. We turned the Yemenis over to the Yemeni army as deserters. Izzat shot Prescott and Gizelle. His job was to protect Noor.  
Terry: I didn’t like doing this. I wish there had been another way.  
Dino: There wasn’t.  
Terry: Any questions  
Stephen: The shooter is dead. The shooter is being held as a deserter by the military police of he Yemeni army?  
Terry: Yes.  
Stephen: Is that enough. I mean for killing Nathan and shooting Connie?

Terry: They were soldiers. Deserters but still acting like soldiers. The Saudi is dead. The Saudi who ordered it.

Stephen: The man who directed the shooting is dead  
Terry: Yes.  
Stephen: What about Radcliffe.  
Terry: We don’t know where he is  
Stephen: Is he going to be dealt with  
Terry: Not by us.  
Stephen: By who?  
Terry: Lord Milton maybe. Global will not be involved  
Dino: This all goes at the doorstep of his fucking lordship.  
Dino: He and his wife involved Global in this.  
Terry: Yes.  
Dino: It is never going to fuckin happen again.  
Terry: No.  
McKenzie: The girl?  
Terry: She was lured to the alley by Radcliffe and Al Nahr. They promised Prescott and the girl heroin. They went. Then Izzat asked them to face the wall and he executed them.  
Dino: The Saudi ordered Nathan and shot Connie because he believed they were going to force Prescott back to England and that would screw up the plan for the kidnap and ransom money.  
Terry: After breakfast tomorrow we’ll leave. Grady will be by to have breakfast with us.  
Terry: McKenzie can we give you a lift back to London?  
McKenzie: Yeah appreciate it. Dead of an overdose? The Saudi is dead of an overdose?   
Terry: Yes. A startling coincidence. Saved us the trouble.

McKenzie:What about Izzat?

Terry: He wasn't there when they found Al Nahr.   
McKenzie: No doubts.  
Terry: We were able to talk with them. They told us what happened.  
McKenzie: Yeah sure. Just like that, they told you.  
Dino: You are a guest here Agent McKenzie. If we were to ask you to leave, you would have difficulty finding accommodations. But if you insist on being rude, sarcastic, we will ask you to leave. And we don’t care who your fuckin’ cousin is.  
McKenzie purses her lips. Nods her head.

Jo looks down.   
McKenzie: Sorry. Just trying to find out what happened so I can tell the family.  
Terry: The girl. Tell the girls family she didn’t suffer. Tell them Gisselle was involved with the son of a lord who lived on his trust fund. He was a heroin user. And she was also. He began supporting three other people his cousin James, a Saudi and the Saudi’s companion. The trust was paid out monthly. It wasn’t quite enough for the five to live the way they wished. No advance was possible. Prescott’s share was several million which was tied up til he was 35. They ran out of money each month. The Saudi got a little money from his mother sometimes, and he and his companion would steal what they could, things they could easily get cash for. Radcliffe came up with a plan to get an advance on the trust, a big advance. Prescott had tried before the father always refused. Running out of money wasn’t a good enough reason for an advance. So Radcliffe came up with the idea of faking a kidnapping and making a ransom demand to get access to Prescott’s trust. He persuaded Prescott no one would be hurt, wouldn’t even cost the family since it was Prescott's money. He was just getting it early. The father was right it was a hoax. What the father didn’t know was the Saudi was wanted in The States and had jumped bail on a hit and run. He had been flown to The Kingdom and was supposed to stay there. When Prescott’s father called in Scotland Yard, the Saudi was terrified. He worried Scotland Yard would identify him, that he would be caught and taken back to The States and sent to prison. He worried about what the Saudis would do. In his nightmares he worried about being Khashoggied Since 911 the Kingdom wants a low profile. They deal harshly with Saudis in the family who bring them negative attention.

Dino: Not all of them of course.

Terry: So Radcliffe and The Saudi were high when they lured Connie and Nathan to them. They thought Connie and Nathan had been sent to take Prescott back to England. That would have spoiled the plan. When Connie said in the warehouse, Prescott could stay, they didn’t believe her. The Yemenis were trying to impress The Saudi. One of them shot them. He thought he killed Connie and Nathan. They thought there would be no connection. They thought Connie and Nathan were dead. So then they went ahead thinking the plan was safe.  
Max: Who were the Yemenis.  
Terry: Deserters from the Yemeni army. Both were picked up by Izzat. They left Yemen, hoped to get work as body guards . They were living in the warehouse.  
Max: You let them go  
Terry: I arranged to have them returned to Yemen. To the army. As deserters. They didn’t even know what any of this was about we did nothing further with them  
Stephen: So we are finished  
Dino: Yeah. Finished  
Terry: Dino and I will stay in London for another week for our meetings.  
Dino: Jo, Max and Stephen you get a couple days rest, then you go back on the roster. Jay and Sammy are going to be helping Hasan with something.  
Terry: Any questions?  
Head shakes.

Dino: Today is a day off. Last day for our Country French Chefs with their one Michelin star. Thanks Sammy for that. You can take the day . See a little of Beirut. Or drive out of town. Go out tonight. On us. Lots of Beirut clubs are open. Relax. Have some fun. Last day last night last night in Beirut. Max take Lilly out.  
Hasan: I’m staying in.  
Jay: I’ll like to go out for awhile  
Sammy: Me too.  
Stephen: For awhile. Come on Jo.

Jo says, “Paul, Jenna?”

Dino says, “Go.”  
Terry: Work out how to return the cars. I want wheels up tomorrow by 1400 Beirut time.

Dino: Questions?  
Max: You okay with this boss?  
Terry: Yeah, I'm okay with it. I’m a soldier at heart. I don’t like killing people who aren’t in my way. Don’t like killing people to tie up some loose ends. Not for Revenge. Not as Punishment.   
Max: Then why’d you do it?

Terry: I didn't. Just worked out that way for the Saudi. An overdose. 

Stephen: While Izzat was with him. 

Terry: Sometimes bad things happen to bad people.

Stephen: will will be seeing Izzat again?

Dino: We might. 

  
Dino: The Saudi had to fucking be done man. It had to be done

McKenzie: But you didn't have to do it. Izzat did it. You let Izzat do it. I'm saying it out loud because everyone here is thinking it and no one is saying it.

Terry says again: Sometimes bad things happen to bad people.

McKenzie: You traded Izzat his freedom for doing the Saudi. And turning in the Yemenis.  
  


Terry starts to speak. 

McKenzie interrupts: Don't say it again. Terry, don't say, " Sometimes bad things happen to bad people." why don't you just own it.

Terry: Own what? The Saudi and his companion were together. They had been lovers. Though Izzat prefers women. The Saudi was a known drug user. He died. He accidently overdosed. And Izzat left.   
Dino: A lucky thing that accidental overdose.  
Max: That what it was? An accidental overdose?  
Terry: That's how it will be recorded.  
Terry: Anything else you want to say McKenzie. 

McKenzie still annoyed: Not at this time.

Terry: If no more questions meeting’s adjourned.

***

Early evening. Terry and Hasan and Dino are sitting in the court yard. McKenzie comes up. Sits down with them.  
Dino: Most people wait to be invited.  
McKenzie: Didn’t want to risk being ignored. Like to talk to Hasan for a few minutes.  
Terry looks at Hasan: Your choice.  
Hasan nods: Yeah. It’s okay.  
Dino stands: I’ve got a girlfriend to call.  
Terry: I think I’ll go get packed.  
Terry and Dino leave.  
McKenzie: The girl you left me for, she's dead? I heard Sammy and Jay talking.  
Hasan: Yes. She's dead. Amal, her name was Amal Dhariwal.  
McKenzie: It was the hijacker, wasn't it?  
Hasan; Yes. The Hijacker.  
McKenzie: It wasn’t me. I didn't do it.  
Hasan: No. I know you didn't do it. It was a boy on a scooter, he threw acid in her face. She was flown to Lahore and treated. She was on morphine but not restrained, no sitter. Got up in the night jumped off the hospital roof. It killed her.  
McKenzie: That’s horrible. I’m so sorry  
Hasan: Are you?  
McKenzie: I’m sorry you are hurt. Everyone who knew her said she was very gentle and kind and she was good to your sister.  
Hasan: Some people are too gentle to live among wolves  
McKenzie; I’m not gentle.  
Hasan: No. You are not. She was a dove. You are a hawk.  
McKenzie: Did you love me?  
Hasan: Still do.  
McKenzie: If you could have had two wives. Could I have been one.  
Hasan laughs: You could do better than being a second wife. And it wouldn't have worked. I would always be wanting to have sex with you.  
McKenzie: Why a dove?  
Hasan: Don’t know. Thought you were everything I wanted. You are everything most men want, I imagine.  
McKenzie: I’ve had my share of attention.  
Hasan: You are your own person. Probably Freud could explain it. I wanted to protect her, she needed me, needed someone. She struggled to be in the world. I wanted to ease the way for her.  
McKenzie: You could ease the way for me.  
Hasan: No had to be on my toes with you, had to be ready, never knew what you would say or do. You are exciting as hell, sexy as hell. Thought we’d be great together.  
McKenzie: Were you sleeping with both of us? Sex with her and with me? In my bed, in her bed?  
Hasan laughs: Never even had sex with her. She was a virgin when she died as far as I know. At first, I thought it was a friendship. When I knew it was more, I knew I had to break it off with you. I took longer than I should.  
McKenzie: Because you liked the sex?  
Hasan: Partly that. Not easy to end that.  
McKenzie: I could be more dove-like.  
Hasan: No you couldn’t.  
McKenzie: What if you’d never met her?

Hasan: I’m not the right guy for you. Would have liked to be. You would have figured it out eventually. I figured it out before you did.  
McKenzie: But for tonight maybe we could comfort each other.  
Hasan: Do you need comfort?  
McKenzie You lost your love, I did too.  
Hasan: Takes her hand.  
McKenzie: She was the one?  
Hasan has tears in his eyes, tears begin running down his cheeks  
Hasan: She was. I'm not the one for you.  
McKenzie: Felt like you were.  
Hasan: I just didn't throw myself at your feet. You couldn't resist that.  
McKenzie: Would you like to go upstairs? No one is up there, they’ve gone.  
McKenzie: A little comfort.  
Hasan nods.  
They go upstairs to her room she closes the door


	29. Terry and Dino in the Garden

Terry is sitting at a table in the courtyard.  
Dino comes up. Has 2 drinks. Hands a glass with ice to Terry/  
Dino: Bombay Sapphire. With rocks.  
Terry: Thanks. Where's Hasan?  
Dino: Saw him going up the stairs with McKenzie.  
Terry: She loves him.  
Dino: Never work now. She'll always know he wanted someone else.

Terry: Not sure that will matter to her. Maybe not to him no. Two years ago, I found her pretty irresistible.  
Dino: What if she'd gone for you. Married you and then Alice showed up?  
Terry: Glad it didn't happen.  
Dino: Would you have left her?  
Terry: Don't know. Maybe not. If we were married.  
Dino: Still attracted?  
Terry: Yeah. Some. You?  
Dino: Yeah. Too young though. Cheerleader cured me of the too young ones.  
Terry: McKenzie's no cheerleader.  
Dino: Found who I want.  
Terry: Yeah. I take it back. Alice was always who I wanted. Might have spent some time with McKenzie. Would like to have spent some time. Probably have been like the chef. Alice is the only one I want to be married to.  
Dino: Well you got that. Refill?  
Terry nods. Pushes his glass toward Dino. Dino leaves the glasses, goes and gets the bottles and puts them on the table.  
Dino: More convenient.  
Terry: Hasan is going to want to find the people who hurt Amal. And I promised we'd help. I don't' like being in the revenge business.

Dino: Izzat made it possible for you not to be. 

Terry: Yeah he did.

Dino: Will he stick to the deal.

Terry: He'll stick to it. He feels an attachment to me. 

Dino: And you to him?

Terry: In a way. I like him Dino. The bravado. What would it be like for us if we'd been in the camps. We'd be like Izzat. 

Dino: Maybe. Yeah probably. That's what got you?

Terry: Don't know. Wanted to let him go. He wanted me to let him go. Found a deal we could both live with. Confluence of needs.   
Dino: Are we going to see Mulvaney and Basa when we get back.  
Terry: Yeah. Promised I'd let him know.  
Dino: We have to talk to Andy.  
Terry: We do but he knows what we are gong to say.

Dino: What are we going to say?

Terry: That Prescott was killed in a robbery, that he was right the kidnapping was a hoax, that Radcliffe was involved and leave it at that. 

Dino: that's enough

Terry: that's enough:

Dino: What if he want's us to go after Radcliffe? What if he refuses to pay?

Terry: We won't go after Radcliffe and if he doesn't want to pay, Andy and Honey can work it out. 

Dino: We spent a lot. 

Terry: Kind of fun though. And I didn't get stabbed by anyone. 

Dino: Yeah. 

_ **The End** _

Next episode of Terry Alice and Dino and Global is Hasan's Tale 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619586/chapters/66102916


End file.
